Super Smash Sisters: Damsel to Hero
by Yamagata
Summary: One night, Mario and other smashers are kidnapped except Peach, Zelda and Samus. Now that Bright Noa with Hargrove's help has formed and all-girl task force, Peach with this alliance must do what ever it takes to stop evil. Warning: Yuri, Shoujo-ai, f/f. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Notes:Super Smash Sisters: Damsel to Hero is a crossover story of with girls from the Smashers, girls from other Nintendo games (Krystal from Star Fox too), and girls from various anime and other video game universes. The girls are the main heroes and their commanders are Bright Noa (from Mobile Suit Gundam) and Col. Hargrove (from Medal of Honor). The other smashers are kidnapped and the girls must form alliance of women to take the villains down. Be warned for there is yuri and shoujo-ai stuff in the story.

**"_The death of one man is a tragedy. The death of millions is a statistic._" Joseph Stalin**

Chapter 1:Smashers are Kidnapped, Meet the girls

1 Year since the defeat of Tabuu and the Subspace Emissary. Peace had reigned in the galaxy. At the end of the Brawl tournament, Solid Snake became reigning champion. The agent defeated Mario in the final round at Delfino Isle.

Outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

3 trucks drove through the canyon. Inside each were 12 smashers (Mewtwo, Pichu and Roy had rejoined the Smashers). In the head truck was a man in an Earth Federation uniform standing up and holding the ceiling: Bright Noa. With him were Mario, Link, Pikachu, Sonic, Pit, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Ness, Kirby, Olimar and R.O.B..

In the truck behind were Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario, Wolf, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch and Diddy Kong. Popo felt uncomfortable working with Ganondorf. The truck behind contained, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Ike, Marth, The Pokemon Trainer (with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard in Pokeballs, Jigglypuff, Roy, Pichu, Lucas and Lucario.

Before the mission began, Mario requested to Master Hand before leaving that Peach, Zelda and Samus keep the mansion safe and clean.

"We're nearing the check point sir." Bright's driver said.

Bright addressed "Okay squad, listen up. Spotters have intercepted a drug deal taking place in a town not far from here. We gotta find the dealers and take the drugs."

Bright watched the trucks following with an eagle eye as if something bad would happen. His lamp would burn out eventually. With the trucks near the checkpoint, Bright ordered "Everyone stay quiet." then shuts off the lamp, "It's got to work."

The trucks stop at the checkpoint and there are German Nazis around. One of them goes to the driver of the middle truck. The driver shows his papers and says "Is this good?" in German. The german examines the papers carefully.

Mario was worried "He's taking-a too long."

Bright tapped the ceiling and said "He'll buy it. Keep it shut."

"Here. All this is good." The German handed the papers back to the driver "Danke." the driver said. The German pulls an MP40 out "I also need to see your license and registration!"

Link's heart was beating fast "He's not taking them Bright." and gripped the Master Sword tight.

The driver pulls a shotgun out and blasts the German. "Go go! Get the trucks moving, we got trouble!" Bright shouted. Before any drivers responded, all of them are shot.

"Change of plans! Let's get the hell going!" Bright jumped out followed by Mario then others.

Bright shot the German who killed the middle truck driver with a Walther P99. Mario used his fireball to incinerate one.

The other smashers get out of their trucks and Fox says "That was rough."

"Let's hit the town!" Bright ordered.

The team heads to the gate which is open. 3 Germans are waiting, Fox blasts one with his blaster, Luigi burns the other with a green fireball, and Captain Falcon Falcon Punches the last to oblivion.

"That's no way to greet travelers!" Sonic said to the dead German.

"More-a than an outrage than a greeting." Mario said.

Bright reloaded "Good, let's hit it!"

On a railing on a house, a German prepares to snipe Bright but Link pulls out his Hero's Bow and shoots an arrow into the German's throat "Got one!" Link shouted. At a stockpile, a captain and his cronies notice Donkey Kong and attack. They fire as much but Donkey and Diddy race past and slam them into the ground. Diddy gives a thumbs down to the downed captain.

"Don't blame me. I got a girl to feed soon." Donkey rubbed his head.

Bright smirked "What about you Diddy?"

Diddy took off his hat "Well, Dixie is waiting anxiously for me."

Falco put his hands in confusion "I guess he doesn't have eyes for just Fox."

The team continue on and see the deal taking place in the town square. Snake shouts "Tossing grenade!" then throws a grenade into a dealer's crate. The grenade goes up and the bad guys are blown up. The druggers take out H&K guns and shoot at the smashers.

Kirby gave a thumbs up, "Watch closely." the pink little man did Final Cutter to a drug addict slicing him in half. Meta Knight charged and slashed another apart. Bright killed the rest.

"That was amazing." Bowser said.

Meta Knight held his sword up "Still undefeated swordsman in Dream Land."

Ganondorf pointed "Bright check that door." the Earth Federation officer walked to the door and tapped on it. It was locked from the inside. Then clanking noises are heard.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic heard the sound.

"I think I heard something bad." Pit noticed. Then an Arab man with cloth around his face with an RPG appeared.

The Pokemon Trainer was horrified "AMBUSH!" the RPG user then shot him. Seconds then, the trainer is a trophy. Then windows in a two story house open and reveal an Arab OpFor manning an MG42 and some Germans inside. The heavy gunner shot his machine gun like a maniac shooting at other smashers. The gunner failed to get Bright but got Sonic, R.O.B., Kirby, Luigi and Ness leaving them trophies.

"Damn that guy!" Bright aimed carefully and got the gunner. A German kicked the door to the 2 story house open and Fox shot him. "Go up there!" Fox shouted before a sniper shot him in the head and he turned into a lifeless trophy.

"Bright! Get to the-a machine gun!" Mario shouted before a German from above shot him in the heart. The plumber gave Bright a frightened look before becoming a trophy.

Bright shot the German then got up stairs and shot the Germans present. Snake, Ike, Lucario, Falco, Toon Link, Wario and Lucas joined him. The smashers covered the Earth Federation officer as he manned the gun with some of the German's weapons.

On the other side, windows opened and more Germans and OpFors were on the otherside. Falco shot one German dead, but couldn't save Popo or Nana in time for the Germans shot them and left them trophies.

"Those bastards! I can get them!" Snake shouted and helped Bright with a Nikita rocket launcher. After some fighting, Bright and Snake saw that the other smashers below had been turned trophies. It had taken Bright forever to get his team together, and now they were being wiped out.

"Get going Bright." Falco warned.

"Leave us." Wario told him.

"Tell Krystal everything that happened tonight." Falco assured.

"Call my sister about this tragedy." Ike told Bright.

Bright was worried "You may not survive without me."

"I'll dedicate it all to Kumatora." Lucas gripped a fist.

Lucario saluted "We'll protect your retreat."

"We got you covered Bright. Now go! Run!" Snake shouted.

Bright exited the building and failed to notice a Panzerfaust Wehrmacht shoot his rocket and turn Snake, Wario, Lucario, Ike, Toon Link, Falco and Lucas into trophies.

Bright raced to a checkpoint with a jeep near 2 guards. Bright took out the guards and got in then drove off.

At the sight of the battle, a shadow popped out. It was a woman with data like Tabuu was made of but green. Her name was Emerald.

The green woman chuckled then said "Show yourselves to me." then some villains appeared before her kneeling for their mistress: General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot and Kyoji Kasshu.

"Rise and state names." Emerald announced. The villains did so.

"General Scales, rightful leader of Sauria." Scales bowed.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, rival of Sonic." Shadow bowed.

"Ashnard, 13th King of Daein." Ashanrd bowed.

"Blood Falcon, the rightful falcon of F-Zero." Blood Falcon bowed.

"King Boo, leader of the Boo race." King Boo bowed.

"Seth, leader of S.I.N." Seth bowed.

"Geese Howard, boss of Southtown." Geese bowed.

"Liquid Snake, leader of F.O.X.H.O.U.N.D. And brother of Solid Snake." Liquid Snake bowed.

"Revolver Ocelot, professional interrogator and greatest gunfighter." Ocelot bowed.

"Eugeal, leader of Witches 5." Eugeal bowed.

"Mimet, charming member of Witches 5." Mimet bowed.

"Telulu, flowery member of Witches 5." Telulu bowed.

"Byruit, member of Witches 5." Byruit bowed.

"Rubeus, member of the Negamoon family." Rubeus bowed.

"Nacien, handsome and beautiful member of the Bern Dragon Generals." Nacien bowed.

"Valtome, Duke of Culbert in Begnion." Valtome bowed.

"Khaled Al-Asad, leader of OpFor and owner of the Middle East." Al-Asad said in Arabic then bowed.

"Zant, Twili King." Zant bowed.

"Vladimir Makarov, successor to Zakhaev." Makarov bowed.

"Victor Zakhaev, commander of field Ultranationalists." Victor Zakhaev said in Russian then bowed.

"Cervantes de Leon, pirate captain from Spain." Cervantes bowed.

"Astaroth, minion of Ares." Astaroth bowed.

"Samurai Goroh, Grand rival of Captain Falcon." Goroh bowed.

"Darkrai, dark Pokemon in history." Darkrai bowed.

"Ridley, leader of Space Pirates and enemy of Samus." Ridley bowed.

"Spandam, chief of CP9." Spandam bowed.

"Rob Lucci, strongest member of CP9." Lucci bowed.

"Kaku, honest member of CP9." Kaku bowed.

"Jyabura, competition member of CP9." Jyabura bowed.

"Kalifa, clever member of CP9." Kalifa bowed

"Dozle Zabi, commander of Zeon space forces." Dozle bowed.

"Garma Zabi, commander of earth Zeon forces." Garma bowed.

"Itachi Uchiha, brother of Sasuke and member of Akatsuki, seekers of the nine-tails." Itachi bowed.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, water ninja member of Akatsuki." Kisame bowed.

"Porky Minch, bad neighbor of Ness." Porky bowed in his spider mech.

"Cell, strongest of Dr. Gero's creations and perfect android." Cell bowed.

"Billy Kane, henchman for Geese." Billy bowed.

"Pigma Dengar, ex-Star Fox pilot and Star Wolf member." Pigma bowed.

"Leon Powalsky, assassin for Star Wolf." Leon bowed.

"Panther Caroso, handsome member of Star Wolf." Panther bowed.

"Michelo Chariot, mafia boss and member of Dark Gundam Corps." Michelo bowed.

"Kyoji Kasshu, brother of Domon and pilot of Dark Gundam." Kyoji bowed.

"Good. I prefer the Primids but not other Subspace species. In addition, I will use humans, mainly the Nazis, the OpFor, the Russian Ultranationalists and Zeon forces and their mobile suits." Emerald explained.

"If you all perform well, I can let you be on your own free will in a non-extradition country." Emerald promised.

"Oh yes Mimet, you, me and Eugeal, we can mope around on sandy beaches peacefully, drink umbrella drinks, and my favorite, spy on naked women! Uwee hee hee!" Valtome told the Witches 5 members. The witches joined him in laughter.

"Maybe rock and roll all night." Billy cheered.

"First things first, take these trophies away." Emerald ordered. Then Primids and Germans loaded the trophies starting with Mario onto the truck. "Unlike my brother Tabuu, I can leave subspace and use my powers too." Emerald told Geese. The Germans drove the trapped smashers away. The Germans didn't see a Dedede badge on King Dedede.

* * *

On the road, Bright noticed a phone in the jeep and used it to call somebody.

"Col. Hargrove I presume?" Bright talked to the other end.

Hargrove's voice said "Yes Bright."

"Listen, gather up as much women you can find and meet me at the Smash Mansion when done." Bright told the colonel.

"Reason?"

"Well, Mario and the other Smash Bros, were ambushed and turned into trophies." Bright explained.

Hargrove was shocked "My god. This is terrible. I'll get on it. Get to the Smash Mansion. See you there." Hargrove hung up as Bright continued on.

* * *

Smash Mansion.

Peach, Zelda and Samus had enjoyed a hard day of cleaning while Mario was gone. The 3 girls cleaned the kitchen while wearing panties and aprons. To make it easy, the girls had a radio on.

As soon as Samus cleaned some pots and pans, she switched the song from a childrens movie to Daitarn III by I Micronauti (song owned by them). Peach turned her head "Hey, I was listening to that."

"Felt that music from Italy could make it more fun." Samus reasoned.

Zelda giggled "Oh she is somewhat cute."

As the girls finished cleaning, Master Hand came in.

"My my. This place is much better now." Master Hand admired.

"Thanks Hand." Peach smiled. "Can we have free time now?" Zelda asked.

Hand put his fingers down "Okay. You can go in the indoor pool, play billiards, however you like."

The girls decided pool inside. While getting some clothes to put on after swimming, Peach realized "Oh my god. Our bathing suits are in the washer. They won't be done till later."

Samus had an idea then turned to the princess "Let's forget the bathing suits right now."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Besides, we're the only girls here right now." Zelda had a hand to the back of her head.

The girls carried their clothes to the indoor pool. The pool was shaped like the Smash Bros. Logo.

One by one, the ladies put their clothes on some lawn chairs. They then slip off their aprons revealing all underneath but their crotches. After peeling off their underpants, the girls were all naked.

The now naked women ran for the more deeper part of the pool and cannon-balled in.

Peach surfaced while Zelda and Samus followed.

"Whew. That was very nice." Peach smiled.

Zelda got some of her hair away from her eyes "Yep. 3 of us right now."

"No men, no worries." Samus squeezed one of her breasts and smiled.

Peach noticed that Samus's hair was long as hers.

"When did you brush last time?" Peach was confused.

Samus held part of her hair "Yesterday night."

Peach turned to Zelda then gripper her tight. The 2 princesses started to kiss. While their tongues explored each other, Zelda's right hand groped one of Peach' breasts. Zelda rubbed her hand and even touched one of Peach's nipples. The 2 break the kiss and Zelda tells the blonde princess "You're it."

Zelda swam off, Peach chased after her. After some evasive maneuvers, Peach got Zelda by touching her.

"Beautiful." Peach admired. "Before bed, you came to me and Mario's room and we watched Cinderella and Meteor on our T.V., did you like the ending?"

Zelda nodded "Oh yes, even some of the disasters in the Meteor movie."

As the girls laughed, Samus smirked "Nice, somewhat spoiled and cute kids." The huntress swam to them and lifted Peach from the water. The huntress held Peach as if holding a lost child.

"Just like when I patched Pikachu up and held him close." Samus smiled at her companion.

Peach patted her friend's breasts and grinned "That cute one can sometimes get in trouble around here."

Zelda had an idea "Well, since our lovers aren't here right now, how 'bout we do an experiment?" the girls agreed.

The girls swam to an edge and Zelda sat on it showing off her vagina to the 2.

"Sometimes in the water, a girl can splash some water onto her own pussy or someone else's. Like to try?" Zelda offered.

Peach smiled happily then splashed some water to Zelda's clit. "Oh yes." Peach said. Samus and Peach enjoyed their little sport: splashing Zelda's little pussy with pool water. After some more splashes, Zelda squirted the water in Samus's face.

The 2 girls joined Zelda on the edge by climbing it. "That was funny." Samus told the Hylian princess.

"We could do it, even at the outdoor pool." Peach cheered.

Zelda kept her legs spread as she sat "So then. How often does Mario make love to you?"

Peach thought for a moment then said "Preferably after a big event in which he sometimes saves me or gains my confidence." Peach returned Zelda's question "When do you have sex with Link?"

Zelda stared at the blonde's breasts for a tick then said "On a good night."

Samus stood up "Well after I send a report on a mission successful, I sometimes fuck myself to keep myself in good shape."

Peach crawled to Samus, gripped her butt and rubbed the huntress's clit with her head. "Out of all you girls here with me, you Sammy, have big breasts, a cute vagina and a cute ass."

Samus smiled "Hey girls. Maybe we can try the outdoor pool before bedtime."

Zelda put her hands on her breasts then said "Yes, but shouldn't we try not to get caught by the cops? Because they watch the world everyday, even naked women in public."

Before Peach could reply, the pool's intercom suddenly came on. It's Bright's voice.

"Are Peach, Zelda and Samus in there?" Bright's voice said.

Peach said to the intercom "Yeah, we're having naked girl fun in here."

Bright said "Very funny Peach. Anyway meet me in the lobby of the Smash Mansion."

Zelda had a worried look, "Something serious?"

Bright paused then told them "Unfortunately so." Could Mario be in danger? Peach thought. "If your naked, get clothes on and come to the lobby." Bright disconnected.

The girls got their clothes on and head to the lobby where Bright is waiting.

"Hey Bright. How was Mario?" Peach asked the Earth Federation officer.

Bright gave a shrug then said "I'm afraid I didn't make it back with the plumber in time, or any of the other smashers."

Peach was shocked "What..."

then Zelda "the..."

then Samus "hell?"

* * *

**Mario is kidnapped and so are other smashers. What girls will Col. Hargrove bring to the mansion? Be here for the next chapter.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are the heroines for the Super Smash Sisters task force i thought up.**

**Mario: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina**

**Zelda: Zelda, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru**

**DK: Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong**

**Metroid: Samus Aran**

**Kid Icarus: Palutena  
**

**Tantei Club: Ayumi Tachibana**

**Star Fox: Krystal, Katt Monroe, Fara Phoenix  
**

**F-Zero: Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow**

**Kirby: Adeleine, Ribbon**

**Pokemon: Misty, Violet, Daisy, Lily, Lyra, Leaf, Dawn, Cynthia, Janine, Phoebe, Cheryl, Greta, Gardenia, Flannery, Maylene, May, Solana, Kate, Minami, Candice, Whitney, Clair, Delia Ketchum, Johanna, Caroline, Lola, Chigusa, Lara Laramie  
**

**Fire Emblem: Lyn, Micaiah, Sheeda, Titania, Mia, Mist, Elincia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine**

**Mother/Earthbound: Paula Polestar, Kumatora**

**Metal Gear: Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich**

**Sonic: Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat**

**Street Fighter: Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto**

**Fatal Fury: Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba**

**Medal of Honor: Manon Batiste**

**Spyro: Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila  
**

**Dynasty Warriors: Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Zhen Ji, Yue Ying, Xing Cai**

**Soul Calibur: Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Ivy Valentine, Setsuka, Talim, Cassandra Alexandra, Sophitia Alexandra**

**Samurai Warriors: Oichi, Ina, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Kunoichi, Nene, Gracia, Kai, Aya**

**Sailor Moon: Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn**

**UC Gundam: Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Chan Agi, Kayra Su**

**G Gundam: Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley  
**

**Naruto: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Tsunade, Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Granny Chiyo, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi**

**One Piece: Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi**

**Dragon Ball: Videl, Android 18, Pan  
**

* * *

**"_We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender._" Winston Churchill**

Chapter 2: Task Force is Born

Bright had come back from his successful drug take down but he was the only survivor of the battle.

"Yes indeed girls. I didn't save Mario." Bright disappointingly told the girls.

"What happened?" Peach tried not to cry.

Bright explained the tragedy "We were on a mission on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. We took out a drug deal going on. I checked a door but then an ambush was signaled. I fought with a lot of might and I was the only survivor of that battle with the Germans."

"NOOOOOO!" Peach and Zelda cried over the loss of Mario and Link then burst into tears. Samus sank her head in sadness.

"It will be alright gals." Bright told the saddened Mushroom Kingdom princess.

Peach sniffed then said "How? What do you mean Bright?"

Bright closed his eyes and said "Girls. I thought I had every confidence Mario would get the job done, we got in there but I came back. But now, I phoned Col. Hargrove about an all-girl task force. Men will be in H.Q. While the girls are in the field. If we work together, we can save the male smashers, and maybe the free world." This speech got the girls better.

The princesses smiled and so did Samus. "We'll start it all here in this mansion?" Samus asked, Bright nodded.

Just then, Bright's cell phone went off and he answered it. "Hargrove?"

The O.S.S. Colonel's voice said "Alright i'm in the Mansion's frontyard right now. The boys at O.S.R.D. helped me find some girls for our task force."

Bright, Peach, Zelda and Samus head outside and see Col. Hargrove with a group of women behind him.

The female group is: Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Cynthia, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Candice, Maylene, Lyra, Leaf, Dawn, Gardenia, Greta, Cheryl, Solana, Kate, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Johanna, Lola, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Minami, Whitney, Clair, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rini, Amara Ten'ou, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia and Aya.

"Hmm. What a fine bunch of people Hargrove." Bright admired.

Nephenee turned to Petrine and they growled at each other like they were going to kill each other. "Hey." Bright said to them.

"Why the hell would i wanna work with her?" Nephenee pointed to Petrine.

Petrine asked "Wouldn't that stain my name to work with her?"

Bright told everyone "We know that the Crimeans hated Petrine in the past and the ones from Lycia hated Brunya. I know that Taki hates working with Ivy, but we're going to need help on this."

Hargrove addressed "By the way, Petrine, Brunya and Ivy are very dangerous so if they try to escape, don't hesitate to take any of them down."

Wendy rubbed the back of her head next to Krystal "Must be a pain to not be with Bors more often now."

Krystal said in her British accent that was as British as Hargrove's "This must be why Hargrove there called me."

The O.S.S. colonel walked to Krystal and said "You gotten to know me on the way to the mansion. Good. Worried about Fox while he was in the last Smash Bros. tournament?"

Krystal nodded.

Then Bright said "Try not to fear for him or get in tears, but your boyfriend Fox was taken by the Germans as a trophy."

Krystal was shocked and said "What? You mean captured?" Bright nodded.

Mist was confused and asked Hargrove "What's the plans for tonight? Maybe a game of cards?"

Hargrove told her "No cards or toys. There will be a meeting at dinner tonight."

Bright addressed "Hargrove explained to you all there will be a meeting at dinner tonight. Hooah?" The girls nodded.

"Enjoy some free time before the dinner starts tomorrow night." Bright Noa announced. The girls cheered. This would be a glorious day indeed

* * *

Next day in Fox's room in the Smash Mansion.

Krystal is getting her stuff unpacked, even her trusty staff from Cerinia passed down from her father. Fara and Katt and agreed with the vixen to keep her company in her room as roommates and friends.

Just then some scratches are heard. The door opens revealing Cynder and Ember.

"Hi uh... Krystal." Cynder greeted.

Krystal smiled to the purple dragoness "And a pleasant good afternoon to you too."

"Say we were in conflict over Spyro for his love." Ember said.

Cynder held a front leg up "And Fox and Panther were fighting over who would love you."

Katt held a photo of Falco to Ember "At the spa Hargrove picked me up from, i asked him about Falco. He said he was taken hostage."

Fara sighed as she on the bunk that was Falco's until he was captured. She was in her bra and panties. "Well, i was in love with Fox first. He cherished me and i would make love to him and i would make treats for him." then the fennec jumped down from the bunk to join her blue Cerinian vixen friend.

"Wonder if you could ladies could fill for our lovers right now?" Cynder asked Krystal.

"As long as you dragonesses fill for Fox and Falco."

The Cynder and Ember watched as Krystal slipped off her flight suit, leaving her nude. Katt toke off her flight getup and the pink feline was naked. Fara undid her bra then panties. After the ladies were nude, Krystal sat on her knees.

"Come over and feel me like my Foxy does." Krystal gestured Cynder. The purple dragoness walked over and put her front feet onto each of the vixen's breasts. Krystal moaned softly as if feeling fresh air.

"Mmmm. So good. Feel it." Krystal smiled.

Cynder massage her hands up and down the cerulean fox's breasts. Cynder felt happy at the fact her hands were even on Krystal's nipples. then Cynder began to speed up. This caused Krystal to moan louder. But not too loud for Bright to hear. The two met their mouths with one another. Cynder felt as if playing tonsil hockey with Krystal. Katt and Fara smile even Ember at the site of this. The 2 released eventually for air and Cynder let Krystal's breasts go.

"Very sweet." Katt said happily at the site of this romance.

"Nice lovers." Fara said.

Krystal got up enough to wipe dust off her legs. "That was smooth. I think i'll take a bath." The vixen head to Fox's bathroom. Inside, she turned on the hot and cold water on the tub then checked for bubbles. Cynder and Ember joined the vixen in the bathroom.

Since Krystal was naked already, she got in then helped Cynder and Ember in. The tub was big enough for 3 people. Cynder found a bottle that puts bubbles in a bath. The dragoness applied the water with the bubbles to make the 3 more comfortable.

"I can't believe. Bathing with good friends, in a tub with bubbles." Ember said with a smile.

Krystal thought up then said "Just as fun as doing it with Fox."

Cynder put some bubbles in her hand and rubbed them around her front. "Sometimes, me and Spyro use bubbles for art in the tub."

Krystal uses some bubbles to make the Star Fox logo. "Pretty neat." Krystal admired.

The girls enjoyed their bathing, doing some "bubble art". Just as Krystal could finish a bubble made of Fox, they were interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention all girls in the mansion. Meet me and Bright in the cafeteria of the mansion for dinner and a meeting." It was Hargrove's voice.

Krystal got out as Cynder and Ember followed. The vixen wiggled herself around to get the water off. She then used a blow drier to make her fur normal. The 3 came out and saw Katt and Fara discussing their business on Fox's bottom bunk.

"It's our que ladies. Let's get dressed guys." Krystal said as she picked up her flight suit.

The Lylat women got dressed then the 5 head out.

* * *

In the Smash Mansion. The girls enjoyed the food Bright and Hargrove made. What's best is they even hired army cooks for the mansion's kitchen. Peach, Rosalina and Daisy shared their table with Zelda, Nabooru, Midna and Ruto. Serena and her friends as usually had their table. Then Bright picked up a microphone "Alright stand up." the ladies did. "Pray for the Smashers safety." the girls put their hands together after some seconds, they sit back down. "Okay Hargrove." Bright gave the microphone to Hargrove and there was a tape near him.

"Ladies. What you people are about to hear, was received by Master Hand this very morning." Hargrove put the tape in the tape player next to him then played it.

Emerald's sinister voice was heard, "My dear Master Hand. Last night 36 smashers including Mario and Link, are now in the possession of the Army of the New Order." Unless within the next 16 days, you Master Hand and your government pays to us 1 billion smash coins, the smashers will die by having their trophies broke and the world would hold you responsible. Please understand the acceptance of our terms by arranging for Big Ben to strike in London 8 times at 12:00 p.m. tomorrow." then Hargrove shuts the player off.

Bright got the microphone and said "Let's get the introductions away. My name is Bright Noa, leader of the White Base and lieutenant of the Earth Federation. In my time as captain i commanded amateur teens and kids. One of them was Amuro Ray who piloted the Gundam."

It was Master hand's turn "Good evening people. I'm Master hand. I and Crazy Hand built the smash mansion for tournament purposes. I was the one who found the first 12 smashers, Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Fox, Samus, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Ness and Jigglypuff."

Then it was Hargrove's turn "Evening ladies we gathered. I'm Col. Hargrove from the Office of Strategic Services the O.S.S.. FDR formed our branch as a counter to Hitler's S.S. for covert operations behind enemy lines. Espionage, Sabotage, Infiltration, you name it, we do it." then continued "Now i understand how you feel about the kidnapped smashers. The boys at O.S.R.D. searched this morning to find them but couldn't make heads or tails of them. So that's why, me and Bright are forming an all-girl task force to counter this evil. The ladies go to the field of battle, men stay in H.Q. giving orders."

Bright was handed the microphone "In every way of how the smash Bros. did in their adventures, it gives me great pleasure to name this task force... Super Smash Sisters." the girls cheered at Bright's speech. With the speech done, the girls continued the dinner until it was time to head back to their quarters.

* * *

In Peach and Mario's quarters, Princesses Peach, Daisy and Rosalina decide to share Mario's bed since he is in captivity. The girls stripped off their clothes and got in bed.

"This will be exciting, we ladies are going to save the world, this will be great!" Daisy smiled as she was excited.

Rosalina laid her head on one of Mario's pillows then said "Alright guys. Let's get some rest. Bright said we have a day of training tomorrow."

Peach turned so her breasts were shown to the girls. "Night girls. We'll make good lovers like i was with Mario."

The girls went to sleep. This would be a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

**And thus a new task for alliance is born. What training will Peach and others receive tomorrow? Be here next time.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	3. Chapter 3

**"_When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend._" U.S. Army Training Notice**

Chapter 3: Training Day and First Mission

As Ginchiyo lay next to Kai and Kunoichi in her bed, she thought about her husband Muneshige. How they argued with each other and how they fought as allies. Just then Bright opened the door to her bed room.

"Alright off the bed and on your feet." Bright kicked the bed.

Kai was startled awake and said "It's 5:10 in the morning you said 7:00."

"I lied." Bright told them. "Get some clothes on, and meet me and the other ladies me and Hargrove are training in the grounds."

Bright then left as the girls got dressed.

* * *

Outside the mansion in the training grounds.

Bright has the women facing him and a marine at the shooting range.

"Sayla." Bright called to Sayla who walked to him.

"You do know how to handle a gun. Right?" Bright asked and Sayla nodded. Bright hands her a Walther P38.

He then turns and announces the women "Welcome to Pull the Trigger 101. The best gun practice place on the planet. Here Sayla is going to teach you ladies how to handle a gun right."

Bright turns his head, pops some targets near Sayla's station "Sayla. Show them how it's done."

Sayla aims carefully and shoots the targets from her sights.

"Good." Bright turns "You want the targets down normally. Aim down the sight."

Sayla smiled and said "Now i'm gonna show you lot how to fire from the hip. Bright if you will..." Bright popped 3 targets. Sayla got into a kneeling position with her gun out and shoots the targets.

"Good one." Bright said to Sayla then addressed to the other women "Now i'll block the target and Sayla will show how bullets will go through some defenses. He pops 4 targets with the remote and blocks them with a sheet of ply wood.

Sayla senses the targets behind the wood and shoots them all down. "I see, still brilliant as the Red Comet." Bright admired.

The Earth Federation officer takes out some grenades and Taki asks "Are those ninja bombs like I use?"

The marine with Bright shakes his head and says "They're grenades. The marine throws them, not the pin so the target blows to pieces." Bright pops 9 targets and the marine hands a grenade to Sayla.

"See how many targets you can down for everyone to see." the marine said with a chuckle.

Sayla takes the pin out, throws the grenade to the 6th target. The grenade goes off 4 seconds later and blows the targets up.

"Excellent Sayla!" Bright smiled.

Sayla returned his smile "I may surpass Amuro yet."

Bright says to the women "Train like I did Sayla and then you people can have breakfast." as the women got to their lines for training, Bright walked to Peach.

"After the station training, you and Zelda meet me at the course." Bright explained to the princess.

Peach giggled "Okay."

Many girls did a lot of training, such as piloting mobile suits, driving vehicles and calling in artillery strikes on dummy targets. They even trained for undercover missions even for disguises.

After their training, Peach and Zelda head to the course where Bright is waiting near a box of weapons.

"So did you enjoy it?"

"Yep. I sure did." Peach said.

Zelda had a hand behind her back "I sorta panicked at first but then I handled the gun fine."

Bright smirked then showed some guns to the princesses. "Peach you use the M4A1 Carbine." Bright gave the M4A1 to Peach "and Zelda, you use the MP5." Bright handed to MP5 to Zelda.

"This is pretty new to my life." Zelda said.

Bright nodded "Alright, go to the start. The current record is 95 seconds. I'll start the timer when the first are is entered."

The girls head to the first area and up pop 2 cardboard primids and a cardboard OpFor. "First area up. Go Go Go!" Bright's voice over the intercom said. The girls fired at the targets. Then head to the second area with a cardboard German, a cardboard Zeon officer and a cardboard civilian. The 2 took careful timing not to shoot the civilian and hit the targets. They go inside the building set up and shoot the cardboard Primids.

An open door is seen as Bright's voice in the intercom says "Flashbang though the door!" Peach does and the explosion pops up a cardboard pirate and a bandit. "Hit the targets!" Peach does so with the bandit while Zelda does the pirate. The 2 go up the staircase and a cardboard koopa blocks them. "Hit him with a melee attack." Bright's voice orders and Zelda kicks the cardboard.

On the roof, 5 cardboards pop up, 2 Ultranationalists, 1 triad thug, 1 sharp boomerang bad guy and a cardboard of a scared old man. Peach and Zelda hit the bad guy targets being careful not to hit the old man. "Area clear. Jump down." Bright's intercom voice said.

The 2 jump down and 12 cardboards are up for them as Bright says "Last area. Go!" Peach hits 2 German cardboards. Zelda does in a mad bull cardboard, Peach nearly hits a cardboard of 2 school children but shoots a cardboard Zeon. The 2 take down the last few OpFor targets while trying not to hit a little boy cardboard. "Run for the exit! Clock's ticking!" Bright ordered then the princesses ran for the exit.

After exiting the course, Bright clapped softly. "Well done, you have passed with flying colors."

The princesses cheered.

"Okay girls. You can go and have breakfast in the cafeteria."

The princesses head off for breakfast and rest.

* * *

Hours later...

Bright called Peach, Zelda, Samus, Krystal, Lyn, Chun-Li, Jody and Sakura Kasugano to a briefing room. He popped a map and it showed icons of trucks pinned down.

"Alright load 'em up with the marines outside." Bright told.

"I'll brief you on the situation as you head off."

Outside, Peach and her comrades found some jeeps waiting with .50 cal machine guns on top. Some had some rangers and some left them open for the girls.

"Bright. This is convoy lead. We're moving out." a marine radioed Bright.

As the jeeps move along, Bright radios "Girls listen up. A relief convoy bound for a village has broken down and is taking fire."

"Roger that. Any idea who we fight against?" Krystal told Bright.

Bright sighed then radioed "Negative. The convoy trucks get their tires and engines shot out almost daily. Whenever the trucks stop to repair, the food and medical supplies are stolen. You are authorized to fire at armed enemy forces."

"Understood Bright." Peach disconnected the line.

As the team head through the valley, they could hear gun fire from Middle Eastern bandits.

"We got hostiles ahead!" the convoy lead said.

"Let's take 'em out boys!" a marine said then the teams started firing at the bad guys.

Krystal sees a group coming form the left, "More hostiles!"

An RPG user fires a rocket "RPG!" Samus shouted then ducked the rocket. She then shot the bad guy.

"Thanks, that one had my name on him!" Lyn said.

As the team reached the convoy, Jody said "There's the boys. Let's stay with the 50s for now."

"Just try and get the engines patched and hit it." Zelda told them.

Just then a technical appears carrying a bandit "Here comes a technical!" Sakura said then fire as many shots as she could blowing the truck to pieces.

A group of more bandits with guns appear from the west. "Keep the bad guys away from the perimeter!" a marine said. The teams starts firing at the bandits. After more are shot, Peach radios for air support and a helicopter flies over and mows down the bad guys. "Whew. Now let's get this convoy moving." the supply leader said.

Peach and her allies dismount and head to ambush the hideout. After taking out the bandits, Chun-Li radios "We need a chopper now."

A helicopter pilot said "Charlie 4, we have you, we're coming in." then a helicopter appears with miniguns and a Mk 19 inside. After the bird lands, the girls board and PEach and Zelda get on the miniguns while Sakura gets the mk 19. They then fly into the air and assist the convoy.

Along the road, a marine points "Enemy vehicle 9 o'clock." the marines shoot the vehicle with the 50 cals.

At a t-junction, Peach shouts "Technical 4 o'clock." then she kills the vehicle and the bad guy on it.

After minutes of clearing more baddies, the convoy and the helicopter reach the Arab village. The truck distribute food to the starving locals.

"Well, this is gonna be a big party for them." Peach smiled.

Krystal smiled "Yeah, i bet we'll party at the mansion tonight."

A male village gets a supply box and says "Bless you kind sir."

The helicopter flies off with the girls on board.

"This is Ark 4-3. We're coming home and returning to mansion. Over."

* * *

**Convoy saved. What time can the girls get back? Be here next time.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Lyra, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	4. Chapter 4

**"_Anyone, who truly wants to go to war, has truly never been there before!_" Larry Reeves**

Chapter 4: Law gets in, P.O.W.s, M.I.L.F. Night

London PD

A group of British police officers is seated with their captain with lights off and a projector on showing the tree of the A.O.T.N.O. (Army of the New Order) top members with Emerald on top and her best minions (even Victor Zakhaev) below.

"Cops and Constables of London. I am Captain John Price of the S.A.S.. I was told by Baseplate to commandeer you people on a crusade of adventure." Captain Price announced.

An officer raises his hand "Sir. What are we up against?"

Price turned and said "Darien Shields, we are up against the Army of the New Order." Price had met Darien during a job trade program, and the captain began to like him. Darien was a temporary switch for Wallcroft who is currently traded for working at an arcade in Japan.

"Command has ordered an all out investigation on for the arrest of the members of this "army of darkness". He also said to give a reward for their capture of 500,000 pounds in hopes they will reveal the location of the kidnapped smashers before it's too late." Price explained.

An officer named Morrison said "You can bet on it sir."

Darien thought for a moment "Who would've thought my favorite smashers Mario, Sonic, Pikachu, Roy and others would be kidnapped? Is Rubeus still alive? It looks like Serenity didn't sense him in hell."

Another officer named Astrachan said "Sir. It looks like we'll have to turn the world upside down to find the bad guys before the deadline gets in."

Price smirked then turned to everyone in the room with him "Eagle. You do remember fighting in the Street Fighter tournament, do you?"

Eagle nodded. "I was to defeat Sagat for a royal family, after I lost I had to go back to bars but then you turned up sir."

Price issued "Burton, Terry, Stuart, Emery."

The officers stood and said "Yes sir!"

Price then told everyone else "Get your equipment together. Let's get on it!" and raised a fist up.

* * *

Canyon in a desert.

An A.O.T.N.O. Convoy is transporting goods and weapons to their masters. They didn't see a cavalry of samurai led by Katsuie Shibata and Toshiie Maeda from a side.

"Okay. We were on our way to get coffee and donuts from the Russians..." Katsuie told them cavalry.

"But then we saw the Russians drank all the coffee and ate all the donuts. So now we gotta kick ass." Toshiie said with a grin.

Katsuie said to his men "Questions?"

Then Morimasa Sakuma (SW Generic Fierce Type) said "Sir. Can't we just go back and stick with the hot chow we have right now?"

Katsuie had his hands in a confused manner "Sakuma i'd find that funny if I wasn't" then changes his polite tone to angry "heating my ass off! Now get to it guys!"

The Shibata forces charged for the convoy.

Below, an Ultranationalist was frightened as the Shibata forces charged while he alerted his men in Russian.

"Get out and stop 'em!" A Russian said.

They proceeded to fire at the cavalry. Shibata and Maeda jumped off their horses and started by attacking some Russians. Shibata had his axes while Toshiie had his spears and sword.

A Russian charged at Hideaki Tokuyama (SW Generic Strong Type) but the samurai swung his spear and splited him open. 2 Russian went for Katsumasa but he used his sword to take them out.

A frightened Russian captain had his hand out to Toshiie who had his sword in his right hand and his left spear in his left. "Please! We'll give you the truck!" The Russian reasoned.

"We just want the supplies for the rightful Oda successor." Toshiie said then sliced the captain's arms off then his head.

An unarmed Russian charged at Katsuie then punched him, but to his horror, Katsuie had a muscular build and didn't field it. So Katsuie grabbed his head and drove him into the ground.

After the battle, Katsue and his men gathered the supplies out of the trucks. Katsuie thought of Oichi while doing so. Morimasa looked ahead and he saw "Enemy armor ahead!"

He saw some OpFors and Germans coming ahead with 2 Panzer IV tanks. Then from behind, Shogen Yamaji saw Primids appearing with some armed Zeon forces.

Al-Asad with the OpFors said in his megaphone "Attention Shibata forces. You are all surrounded and there is no hope of escape. Throw down your weapons now and you will treated with some charity and kindness."

"This always happens here!" Keiji threw down his Susumasa pike then put his hands up.

Toshiie growled but Katsuie told him "Put 'em down my boy." as he put down his axes, Toshiie threw his weapons down. The 2 leading Shibata officers had their hands up and others did the same. Katsuie then said "We're not getting out of this one."

* * *

Smash Mansion

Yue Ying, Xing Cai and Ina watched the helicopter land and Peach, Zelda, Samus, Lyn, Krystal, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano and Jody come out.

Yue Ying asked Krystal as she walked up "So, how'd it go?"

Krystal gave a thumbs up "Like a million credits."

"Those trucks Bright mentioned were about a million bucks." Ina smiled.

Peach smiled "Well, we ran into some bandits on the way, but it went fine.

A voice told her "Hey there Peach." Peach saw Amy Rose waving to her.

The princess and Sakura walked to her.

"Remember those Olympic games we went to Amy?" Peach asked the little pink hedgehog.

Amy put a hand on her chin for a moment then said "Oh yes! We played together as friends there."

"Still worried for Sonic?"

Amy painfully said "Yeah, but right now I have Blaze and Rouge."

Yue Ying said "Well that's a relief."

"Okay let's head in for dinner." Samus said.

The girls head to the cafeteria for dinner. Inside, they saw Johanna conversing with Caroline, Delia and Lola at their table.

"So then Dawn left me a note before she left on her journey saying she loved me with all her heart. That was way back." Johanna told the other mothers of the Pokemon protagonists.

Delia laughed then told her "You 2 must have been long away from each other."

Johanna concluded her tale "After her journey, Dawn came back to me and we swore this. Since I divorced my husband, I would make love to her more than I did with my husband."

Lola giggled "Well right now, we moms are in service of Brightie and Hargrove right now. They needed us." she hoped Bright didn't hear her.

"How about we do something special in the Pokemon Trainer's room for which is Delia's right now. We're sharing it with her." Caroline said.

Lola took a bite of her pizza then said "Okay."

After their dinner. The mothers headed off.

* * *

Bar in England.

Price, Darien and Eagle entered on a bunch of drunkards and the bartender. The music was London Calling by the Clash (Clash owns that song). Price had a photo of the kidnapped smashers in his hand. He approached a skinny man.

"Do you know these men?" Price asked.

"Go fuck yourself old man." the drunkard said.

Price checked a happy couple "Have you seen them before?" he showed the picture.

The man in the couple said "Sorry, but we've seen them in matches on TV."

It was Darien's turn to check. He checked the bartender "Uh... Do you have any leads on these 36 people?"

The bartender said "I'm afraid not sir."

"Thanks anyway." Darien said then reported to Price. "I wonder if any of these customer know a thing about the smashers."

Eagle pointed "Let's check that big guy there." he pointed to a man with a mohawk with a hole in it in his booth.

"Hey there." Price waved.

The man turned "Name's Birdie. What the fuck do you want?"

Price showed the picture "These are what the fuck we want." then he asked "Do you know a clue about Mario or any others in the picture?"

Birdie sipped his cold beer then said "I don't know a thing, now get on home."

Price gave a "Tsk tsk tsk." then prepared a fist "Don't make me beat it out of you."

Birdie got and punched Price hard. This ignited a bar brawl.

"Bloody hell!" Eagle shouted then used his sticks to knock out a brawler.

A big man held a young man up then slammed him into the bar counter.

The bartender tried to stop the fighting but was punched by Birdie.

A man in just a vest and street punk pants punched a young man 3 times before he was knocked out with a swift kick by Darien.

A bearded man ran for Darien, but he spun and did a swift kick to the drunkards gut knocking him down.

Birdie picked up the jukebox and hit the couple that was going to punch him. He raised it above Price and was about to crush him when...

A red rose shoots for one of Birdie's hands and hit grazes his right hand. Birdie dropped the jukebox with a loud crash sound. He then turned and saw a man in a white mask over his eyes and a black tuxedo.

(The Tuxedo Mask theme from Sailor Moon plays)

"A bar is a place where normally people get themselves drunk, not for big fights. For that ruckus you caused, i Tuxedo Mask will knock you out." Tuxedo Mask announced.

Birdie tried to do Bull Head on Tuxedo Mask but he extended his cane to great length and hit the big punk in the stomach causing Birdie to puke blood and fall down. As he got up, he saw Price aiming a gun at him.

"Alright. Do you know where the smashers were taken?" Price demanded as Tuxedo Mask de-transformed to the london police force clad Darien.

Birdie had his hands up "Okay. I think i even saw Luigi and Mario in Chinatown."

Price let Birdie go then went to a phone and phoned "This is Joseph's bar. I'm sorry but we'll all be closed down for..." pause then "4 months." then hung up.

* * *

The Pokemon Trainer's room in the Smash Mansion.

Delia, Johanna, Caroline and Lola came back for something special. Johanna had gone to the Trainer's bathroom to use the toilet. On the trainer's wall, there was a poster of the Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard in a fighting pose together. It read "Together, we stand united!" The 4 mothers share this room with May and Dawn but they were out playing kick ball.

The 3 mothers present undressed to just their panties and then Delia closed the curtains to keep out spying eyes (marines training outside).

Just then Johanna's voice said "Guys." Delia turned and saw Johanna not wearing anything.

"So good of you to come out to us." Caroline smiled.

Johanna puts her hands on her thighs and stares at the other moms. "Let's see those panties taken off..."

Caroline, Delia and Lola complied. "Now that we're naked, let's go into the bathroom." Caroline said.

The moms went into the trainer's bathroom and Johanna locked the door.

Delia looked around and admired the room they were in. "Wow. This is almost like heaven."

Lola saw a shower stall large enough to hold 7 people in the far right corner. It even had 2 shower handles and shower heads for when the trainer and one of his pokemon decided to shower like gay men. "I bet the 6 of us who share this room could play around naked in there." Lola grinned at the stall.

Caroline rubbed her head with one hand. "We could but since Dawn and May are out, it's just the 4 of us right now."

Johanna looked one drawer and saw some tooth paste and a tooth brush, "I think the trainer who had this room like brushing before a good fight." then saw some deodorant on the counter and a shaver. She looked into another drawer and saw shaving cream.

"When did the trainer keep shaving stuff in here?" Delia asked.

Johanna turned and smiled "He seems to use them whenever he feels a beard growing on him. Bright told me that." The naked blue head put the shaving cream on the counter then she sat in the sink.

"I'm going to shave my pussy right now with this. So if anybody wants to sit and watch. Feel free." Johanna applied the cream to her little hairy pussy.

Delia sat on the counter to watch the front of Johanna, Caroline sat behind the blue head on another part of the counter, then Lola sat with Delia.

Johanna put the razor in her right hand and said "Okay. Now watch." The former coordinator out the razor near her clit then started by moving it up along where the cream was applied. Johanna slowly shaved as to not cut herself. After some of her pubic hair is gone, Johanna giggled as Delia stared.

"You seem to like shaving your clit." Delia commented.

Caroline giggled "I prefer shaving with my daughter."

After Johanna took care of the last of her pubic hair, she said "There. Much better." she then climbed off the counter. She then helped the other moms down.

"How about we have a nice moment in the shower?" Delia said.

The moms walked to the trainer's shower stall and Delia opened the sliding door to it. She turned on one of the shower heads on hot water and the naked mothers got in to join Delia.

"Well unlike what we did in the past while our children were away, this isn't cleaning." Lola said.

Johanna smiled "Right. This is just for our naked girl fun." then giggled.

Delia patted one of her breasts. "I have been in the shower with Ash sometimes."

After getting wet enough, Lola decided to do Caroline, while Delia was with Johanna. Caroline got on top of Lola and decided to go 69. Johanna positioned herself on top of Delia. Lola was enjoying the thrill of eating out Caroline from the bottom. Her mouth was about as close as she wanted to Caroline's vagina.

Johanna ran her hands across Delia's tits as if playing with her daughter's. Johanna brought her head down and began to kiss the brown headed mother. Their tongues entered each others mouths and they played around. Like her husband was in the past, Delia's mouth was sweet against Johanna's. The blue head was loving the sight of herself fondling her friend's breasts like a masseuse doing her patient. As Delia neared her climax, Johanna began to rub faster.

Lola and Caroline began to increase their pace of love as Delia and Johanna did.

Seconds later, the mothers climaxed. Their juices spitted out of their pussies and they were satisfied.

"Thank you Delia... So nice... Sexy..." Johanna said as she toke breathes. After their energy got back, Johanna stood up, puts hands on her legs, leaned forward and smiled. "Delia. You and me could do it outside if you'd like."

The hot water was so exciting for the women in the stall. Delia got herself as did Caroline and Lola. "Oh yeah. I like the idea, when Dawn and May get back, we can tell them the 6 of us women can be naked or clothed however we like."

Caroline put her hands on her breasts and asked "If you nude lovers do it outside, can me and Lola watch?" Johanna and Delia nodded.

Lola shut off the water then got out to dry off. "Let's dry off first. I don't think the trainer would like his sheets wet." Lola suggested.

The 4 moms dried off then came out of the bathroom. Johanna sat on the bottom bunk of the trainer's bed. She spread her legs for Delia. "All yours tonight."

Delia crawled on all fours to her lover and began to lick at her love's flower.

Johanna closes her eyes in amusement and holds Delia's head in place. "Mmmm. Yes. Delia."

Delia reached her hands up and began to fondle the naked blue head's breasts. Like is was in the shower, except, Delia was doing it. "Oh yes! I love it when you do that!"

Caroline watched with a smile on her face. "Those moms sure love fucking each other."

As Delia continued eating out Johanna, Johanna began to moan louder. "Play with it! Eee! Augh! Do it Delia!"

Delia's fingers were now gripping the blue haired's breasts as she was held in place. "Almost there! Make me cum! I wanna release on you!"

With Johanna's climax nearing, she yelled happily "DELIA!" then juices burst out onto Delia's beautiful face. Johanna gave soft breathes then cleaned off Delia'a face with her tongue.

"Oh i think there's gonna be a great family near us." Caroline said.

Lola looked up and said "Yeah, wife and wife is better than husband and wife."

Caroline smiled at Johanna and Delia. "I never did minded showing off my naked body to my daughter."

Johanna and Delia stood and faced each other. "Dawn has been very lovely with Cynthia lately. So if i get Cynthia to move in with and marry me, if would be a good happy family of lesbians." Delia smirked and said "I'll find a girl myself, maybe older or younger since my husband left me." as the 2 nude mothers prepared to kiss, the intercom came on and they turned to it.

"I'm sorry but what i heard, won't happen yet." Col. Hargrove over the intercom said.

Caroline confused put her arms under her breasts "What is it Hargrove?"

"I've got a big assignment fo you people. Gather some women and meet me in the briefing room." Hargrove shut the intercom off.

* * *

**What clues will Captain Price find in Chinatown? Who will rescue Shibata and his allies? Find out next chapter for the answers!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui  
**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	5. Chapter 5

**"_There are no atheists in foxholes, this isn't an argument against atheism, it's an argument against foxholes._" James Morrow**

Chapter 5: Chinatown Skirmish, Motherly Jailbreakers

Delia, Johanna, Lola and Caroline walked to the briefing room to meet Hargrove. They brought Krystal, Mist, Mia, Phoebe, May, Dawn, Mrs. Arrow, Olga, Talim, Xianghua, Kai, Ginchiyo and the Kunoichi with them.

After entering, Hargrove said "We must congratulate Peach and her friends on their first mission. She and you Krystal have gotten a great introduction to life under army service."

Krystal blushed "Well thanks Hargrove. I really liked the 50 cal."

Hargrove chuckled "Caroline, Delia, Johanna, Lola. Your assignment is a dangerous one." Phoebe shut the lights off and Hargrove turned on his projector.

"We lost contact with Katsuie Shibata." Hargrove told them. The Pokemon mothers were shocked and the O.S.S. Colonel explained as he flipped to a picture of Shibata ambushing a convoy "We last heard of him raiding a Russian convoy in the desert. He and his men were taken to a place called", switches to a picture of a prison camp "Dulag 24."

"What's the game plan Colonel?" Olga asked.

Hargrove turned to a WWII picture of a Wehrmacht captain with an officer "The mothers will be going undercover each as a Wehrmacht Captain. Krystal, you and the others are following the mothers as Nazi soldiers."

Johanna giggled thinking of what it's like to be dressed as a Nazi. "Where are the uniforms needed?"

Hargrove gave a stare "In the women's locker room." he then flipped to a picture of Shibata arriving with Toshiie, Keiji and others in chains. "This is the only good photo we were able to get because of the sand storms."

Mist put a hand on her head. "It's very clever you know? Me and Mia have never impersonated Nazis before."

Mia gave a grin. "We're gonna enjoy the uniform in disguise."

Hargrove sighed. "Those men never allow themselves to give up what they know so please find them," switches to a picture of a cyanide pill in someones hands "before they are forced into taking drastic measures."

Phoebe patted her cloth "I would love to impress Cynthia while I;m dressed as a Nazi. Maybe me and her can practice. The papers the O.S.R.D. Boys toke are with our "new" uniforms. Right?" Hargrove nodded.

"There will be a troop truck waiting outside tonight. Slip into the camp and get Shibata, Maeda and others out of there. Dismissed." Hargrove concluded.

* * *

The girls headed to the locker room and they saw German uniforms with I.D. Papers on them. The women stripped to just their panties for they didn't need bras for their uniforms.

Johanna gripped her bare breasts for her daughter to see. "Ever since you left for your journey with Ash, do you like these?"

Dawn smiled and said "Yes mom! When I came back, we had our first night together in your bed."

Johanna hugged the little blue haired girl. "I'll tell you about it when we get back."

Krystal and Ginchiyo turned as they put on the stolen German army pants. "That incest sure is lovely for girls." Ginchiyo smiled.

"Yes Ginchiyo. I did show off my goods to Cynder and Ember." Krystal jiggled her breasts for even Kai and the Kunoichi.

The little girls were helped by Caroline and Lola for them to fit. Caroline cut some parts for May to slip in so she won't slip and cause alarms to go off.

Phoebe, Mia and Mist got their German uniforms on completely then Mia turned to Johanna. "On the way, you said you and Dawn would make fine lesbos."

Johanna giggled. "Yep. I would love to marry a girl and make it a nice happy family of lesbians."

Lola slipped her German captain uniform on all the way and said "How about you show us all what you showed in the Trainer's room and Dawn in the past before getting your uniform in."

Johanna winked and took off her panties. Now naked again as she was in the Pokemon Trainer's room, The other girls cheered.

Dawn was very happy to see her mother completely nude. "Wow. Just like before Hargrove showed his face at our house."

Johanna sat on her butt and bounced her breasts up and down. "Remember, i'll tell you our love story when we get back."

Dawn smiled. "I would love to hear it."

Johanna smiled to the still topless Caroline and Delia "For now, we moms are a quartet of German war heroes. The Leidrick brothers. Karl, Hans, Erich and Manfred. Remember, weapons holstered until something goes wrong."

After all the girls were dressed in the uniforms, the women head out for the truck waiting outside.

* * *

Chinatown, London.

Price and Darien walked through the streets looking for Mario and the others. They walked through a Chinese parade and they were nearly hit by a model dragon. They walked till they reached a restaurant.

"You think even Mario could be in here?" Price was confused.

Darien cocked his gun. "It's was Birdie said before we left the bar. This place is owned by the triads."

"Okay. Meet the boss, grab the smashers and get out." Price planned then the 2 head inside.

The 2 walked to a "please wait for someone to seat you" sign in chinese. A waitress came up to them.

"Hello. May I help you?" the waitress asked.

Price took off his hat then said "Table for 3, tell Boss Wei to bring the Smashers out here as well."

"Excuse me sir."

Darien smiled confused "You heard Price. Call Boss Wei and get him out to meet us."

The waitress pulled an Uzi out and said "Sorry sirs. This restaurant is reservations only! Leave."

Price pulled an MP5 out. "How's this for a reservation?" the waitress screamed then ran off. A triad thug noticed Price, took out tonfas and yelled "Kill him!" then several triad thugs appeared.

(Song: ubawareta junsui na kokoru no kesshou from Sailor Moon S 2nd part)

2 triads with clubs charged for Price in one hand each. The SAS captain ducked then went for the first doing 2 punches to the first thug then a rising uppercut, knocking the bad guy down. He then knocked the second thug out with a spinning kick to the face.

"Look out Darien. They're bloody quick!" Price shouted.

Darien nearly closed his eyes to get good tracking. "Asian kung-fu is somewhat faster than normal fighting."

"Watch their pattern!" Price ordered.

A triad with talon claws on his hands spin dived for Darien. The young SAS substitute ducked and shot the thug up.

A bald thug with a Dao charged shouting "Get ready to die Mr. Action Hero!" Darien picked up a table and chucked it at the thug knocking him into a wall.

A Sai thug went for Price. He swung left with his right, then he did a spin swing with his left. He tried a double thrust but the captain caught his arms, broke them then slit the thug's throat with his knife.

"Those weapons from China are barbaric!" Price said to the tonfa thug.

The thug snarled then ordered his 2 thugs one with a meteor hammer and another with a chain whip "Don't stand there! Take them down!"

The chain whip bad guy jumped into the air and swung his whip around like a madman. He manages to give some scrapes to Darien but failed to hit Price. Darien caught the chain whip and spun the thug holding on around until Darien throws the whip sending the bad guy out the window.

The meteor hammer bad guy flung his heavy ball on the whip towards Price who jumped to avoid. The ball broke a fish tank dropping many koi from the water and they flip around. Price had his knife ready to plunge into the bad guy's eye. Price came down hard and drove his knife into the thug's right eye killing him.

The tonfa thug ran for Price and Darien while swinging his tonfas around. He swung them to the right and left at the same time trying to hit the 2, but Price first spun and did a back hand attack to the thug's back of his head, while Darien elbow punched him in the gut causing the triad to puke blood. The 2 finish him with a roundhouse kick sending him through a wall.

Clapping is heard and Price looks to the source coming down the stairs. Boss Wei, old crime lord in Chinatown London.

"Bravo Captain Price. Bravo too Mr. Shields." Boss Wei smiled.

Price smirked then said "Okay. Birdie said for me and Darien to go to this place to get the smashers."

Darien had a confused look on his face "Anyway? I'm interested in even Link. Can I see the Smashers?"

Boss Wei looked around his restaurant and saw the beaten down thugs of his. "Try having a look around my restaurant. See if they are here."

Price checked the meat locker, no smashers. Darien looked in the kitchen and saw nothing but chefs who were scared.

After checking the area, Price radioed "The building has been secured but we don't have the kidnapped smashers, over."

"See if you can get a lead on them Price." Command radioed back.

Price disconnected then went back to the crime boss. "Okay. Where are the smashers?"

Boss Wei gave a "Tsk tsk tsk." then he said "Try the place where metal birds meet. I cannot take you there. Enjoy getting there."

Darien started to walk out "Okay. I'll see if the airport's the likely location." then walked out the door "Bye." Price followed Darien saying "Thanks for the help old man." then walked out.

* * *

Dulag 24, sun going down in the desert.

The troop truck drove up to the Dulag gate.

"Can I see your papers please Mr. Hans Leidrick?" A German asked in German to a disguised Johanna who was driving. The coordinator showed her papers to the German.

"Sorry sir. You may go in." The german gave the go ahead and the truck headed inside. After stopping, Johanna, Delia, Caroline and Lola got out of the driver part of the truck. Their comrades got out the back in German uniforms.

"Kunoichi, you look like a clown in that outfit." Kai said with a look of disappointment.

Kunoichi showed her papers "Good thing we're here. Cause we're nothing like Germans."

Krystal turned her head to Delia "Who goes to rescue Shibata and who keeps the guards occupied?"

Delia explained "Okay. In our captain disguises, Johanna, Caroline, Lola and I will slip in and rescue Shibata and his officers."

Johanna grinned "You Dawn and the others make sure the guards don't notice us."

Caroline adjusted her hair then put her hat that was also stolen from a German on. "Don't afford mistakes now girls."

Delia, Johanna, Caroline and Lola walk for the building in the far left corner, where they suspect Shibata is inside. As they walked in, they saw 3 Germans playing Gold Fish. They walked up stairs and saw a german uniform and an MP40 lying there. They saw a guard near Katsuie's cell.

"What unit are you from?" The german asked. Delia showed her papers but the German shaked his head "Sorry, but no entry till you have the right papers."

The mothers head to an Officer's quarter who has a new set of papers. The officer asks "Can I see your papers?" while failing to notice Caroline slip behind him with her hands together raised like a hammer.

Delia showed her papers and the officer tries to expose "Amerikanischer Spi-!" but Caroline knocked him out while Delia grabbed her new papers. Johanna, Caroline and Lola got their new papers too.

The head back to Katsuie's holding building and the German guard again asks "What unit are you from?"

Delia shows her papers and the German said "Your papers are in order." then walked off. Johanna waited for the German to leave then Lola opened Katsuie's cell.

The Shibata warrior turned and said "Thanks but who are you?"

Delia introduced "Erich Lei- Delia Ketchum. Mother of Ash, here to save you and your men." she then introduces Johanna, Lola and Caroline to Katsuie.

The Shibata warrior walked to the table and got the German's uniform on. He checked for his weapons but then said "My axes and the explosives I had were confiscated. They also have Toshiie, Keiji and others in the big prison building."

Johanna looked to the prisoner holding building and said "No stories?"

"It goes 4 floors down into the earth." Katsuie picked up the Mp40 and concealed it. He also got the officer's papers from the table.

The 5 walked out and walked along the Dulag as Krystal and the others kept the guards busy. After reaching the prisoner building, they head inside. Johanna saw a guard on duty behind his desk arguing with another German.

"I like what I was hearing, but what you said was inappropriate behavior. Come back tomorrow." the guard told him. The frustrated German walked off angry.

Caroline walked to the desk guard and asked pretending to be a guy in German "Where's the schedules for guard duty?" the guard pointed to his far left wall.

"Are you new to guard duty down here? I'll need identity." the German gestures his left hand. Caroline showed.

"Hold on a second. I'll check." the German had a sign telling them to wait. He walked to his schedule for the prison guard duty and checked for Karl Leidrick (Caroline's fake name). He looked up and down but no name. "What's this? We didn't list you." the German was disappointed. "Oh yeah? List this!" then Delia shot the guard with a silenced pistol. She took the papers and kept one for herself and gave one set each to Johanna, Caroline and Lola.

They entered and saw a guard near the stairs to lower levels. The guard said "Sir. I need to see some papers."

Lola showed her papers and the German said "Okay. You can guard the prisoners." then the guard let Shibata and the others in while leaving

On the second lower floor, they could hear interrogation going on.

"Where are the others?" an Arabic accent said.

"Toshiie Maeda. Grand Cavalier of the Oda Army." Toshiie's voice said.

Johanna saw an OpFor interrogating Toshiie and Keiji. "You know Maeda. We like cutting hands off failures. Why don't the trouble and answer my questions? Where is Bright?" the Opfor interrogated.

Keiji began to laugh first quietly then loudly. "What the hell is so funny with you freak?" the OpFor said.

"It's about to get busy in here. If I was you, i'd get my ass out of here." Keiji threatened. Delia came up to and twisted the OpFor's head. The bad guy fell dead. Johanna cuts Toshiie free while Caroline freed Keiji.

The 2 Maedas stood up and got the blood flowing again before getting their weapons back. Shibata saw his axes unharmed.

"'Bout time! I was starting to think Katsuie, you were gonna forget me and leave me." Keiji gripped his weapon.

Katsuie smiled "That was my first thought, but I love Toshiie."

Johanna saw some faces praying from their cell that were familiar. She recognized one as Zoey, Dawn's Pokemon rival, Holly, Brock's tag partner, Luna, a wealthy little girl, Nicolette, a Pokemon egg raiser and Lizabeth, descendant of the People of Water. Johanna freed the girls.

Shibata and Caroline head to the 3rd level and it connected with the 4th level. It was a vast place of prison cells housing Shibata officers. There were 2 guards on patrol.

Katsuie worried said "Taking out one guard without alerting his buddy isn't easy. But then again, neither is sneaking past them."

Caroline waited for the 3rd level guard to pass the stairs then shot him with her silenced pistol. On the 4th, the guard walked past the stairs but Katsuie snuck up and slammed his face into the ground leaving blood on the guard.

Delia pressed a button and opened all the cell doors freeing every Shibata officer there was even Ieyoshi Haigo.

"All right, let's slip out of here in an orderly fashion." Katsuie ordered his men.

Delia's group walked for the trucks as the Shibata officers snuck around the guards. After entering the truck garage, Dawn, May and the others joined them.

"We did good guys." Mist said with her hands in the air.

Phoebe giggled "I really sure tricked the guards this time."

Delia told everyone "Get in the trucks." Delia and Johanna got in one and the girls disguised as the German soldiers got in Delia's truck. Caroline and Lola decide to commandeer the truck that contained Shibata and his men.

Inside the officer's quarters where Johanna stole the papers, a German saw knocked out officer and the officer woke up.

The German guard radioed "Guys! We've got a bad situation here! Get me Garma!"

In the building where the guards playing Gold Fish are, Garma radios "Code red! Code red! Those Germans that came in tonight aren't Germans! They're girls! Stop them!" the trucks drove at full speed and even run over some Germans. The guards at the front shoot at the trucks but fail to notices the glass is bullet proof.

The trucks make it safely through.

As the trucks drive away from the Dulag, Delia radios "Mansion tower this is Alpha 3. Heading home now, over and out."

* * *

**What kind of love story will Johanna tell? How ticked will Garma be when he hears the failures report from the Dulag guards? Can Price rescue the Smashers from being taken out of the country? Find out next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	6. Chapter 6

**"_If at first you don't succeed, call an air strike._" Unknown.**

Chapter 6: Flashback: Johanna and Dawn's First Time

Smash Mansion.

The trucks stolen from Dulag 24 arrived at the Mansion's front door. The girls and Shibata officers got out of their respective trucks.

"Arrow. We did good at overfeeding some guards." Krystal patted Mrs. Arrow.

Mrs. Arrow chuckled "That's whats friends are for Krystal."

Oichi came out to see if Katsuie is alive and then she sees him. The 2 run to each other and they hug in happiness.

"Oh Oichi. When was the last time I ever let you down?" Katsuie was worried.

Oichi patted were big husband on his back "Some girls kept me from crying over you."

Delia turned to Lizabeth and Phoebe who were conversing over everything that happened. "Lizabeth, how about you stick with Phoebe for the time being? I'm sure she'll keep you cozy."

Phoebe smiled "Oh yes. How about you tell me about while you were in Dulag 24 in my room?"

Lizabeth put a hand on one of Phoebe's breasts which was covered by her stolen German army uniform. "Thanks, good friend. I'll love being with you Phoebe."

The 2 dark skinned women walked into the mansion.

Johanna walked to her daughter who was checking Tokuyama for injuries. "Okay. As promised, I can tell you of our first love, in our room."

* * *

Pokemon Trainer's room.

The Pokemon mothers, Dawn and May head in for some rest. They had just rescued Katsuie and his fellows from Dulag 24, now they needed some sleep. The women stripped down to nothing and got to different bunks. Delia, Dawn and Johanna on the bottom and Caroline, Lola and May on the top.

After the women on top of them wished them good night, Delia, Johanna and Dawn sat upright on their bunk wanting a moment before going to bed.

Johanna gripped her breasts for her daughter. "Do you remember when you saw these for the first time?"

Dawn shook no. "I would like to hear your story."

Delia gave her naked self a few pats on her vagina then said "I would like to hear it too. I can't let Dawn have all the glory of listening."

Johanna stretches her arms then she smiled. "It all started 2 days ago, just before we met Hargrove."

* * *

-Flashback-

(Johanna's POV)

Strip Club in Sinnoh.

It all started in Sinnoh at this time. Me and a good friend Savannah who was mother of Sandra had danced for a strip club naked. We enjoyed each others moves we showed to a crowd of women and men present. The song we danced to was Got To Be Real by Cheryl Lynn (song owned by her). It was one of my favorite songs when i was young.

I learned some good dance moves in some ballet classes in the past.

During our romantic dance for the fans, i failed to notice Hargrove in his usual O.S.S. clothing go to up the DJ carrying a record. He told him to shut the song me and Savannah enjoyed off.

The DJ complied then Hargrove picked up the microphone and said to me "Okay. How about you give those fans of yours one more performance then go home?"

I walked to the stage's microphone and while i did it, i could see the record had Japanese Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji all over it.

"Okay people, thank you for enjoying my special night me and Savannah turned you on with. But we have only time for one more song then i would go home." I announced. Then i said to the DJ "Alright. Put on that record the old man gave you."

Savannah smiled "What song could you suppose it is?"

I giggled then said to her as i groped her breasts "You'll hear as we dance." then the DJ put on the record as we got ready to dance. The song was now Love Survivor by Hit Boy (he owns the song).

We went over to the pole and then i got on my knees and jiggled my breasts before i gripped the pole with Savannah.

**Machi wa toki wo ayatsuri-nagara**

**Hito no kororo wo madowasete yuku**

Me and Savannah did some nice kicks and i twisted my body around while i squatted then got up again.

**Iki wo hisome Need you!**

I held the pole tight then i jerked to show my breasts to the crowd.

**Juwaki-goshi no koe mo furuete iru**

Savannah got on the ground and raises her left leg then turned to show her butt which she jiggled around before getting back up. Hargrove watched amused.

**Yami wo mukete tobashita Desu Baree**

**Yume ni tsumazuku omae no moto e**

I grabbed Savannah and i twirled her around a bit then i pressed my breasts against hers. We grinded our hips with each other to keep the crowd happy which we did.

**Kasoku tsukete Love you!**

I held the pole and did a flip while i held onto it.

**Mashin hibiku biru no tanima**

i grabbed Savannah by the waist and flipped her into the air. We then got on the ground and i mounted.

**Donna kiken okashite mo ore wa**

**Omae mamoru tate naru sa**

I spread i arms out and i wiggled around getting my boobies moving while on Savannah's lap. I moved my head to the beat of the song with a smile on my face. While at his table with a soldier, Hargrove gave a good smirk. Me and Savannah up again to show some more.

**Love Survivor Love Survivor**

**Kibou ni me wo mukete**

**Love Survivor Love Survivor**

**Chansu wo tsukamitore**

**Ai wa mune de hikaru puranetto**

Savannah held onto me by the waist as she gripped my butt. We twisted up and down some then i gripped her showing her back to me as i played with her breasts. I then climbed Savannah's shoulders to show my body to everyone in the club. I then jumped off and landed splitting myself with no problem or pain.

As we danced on, Hargrove turned to his lackey "Wilson." then back to me. The soldier Wilson was watching me as if wanting me. "Wilson!" Hargrove said to Wilson then he snapped out.

"Sorry Colonel."

Hargrove gave him a little device. "Put this in Ms. Johanna's car. We'll track her to house that way."

Wilson walked off with the device. Hargrove sighed and said "This woman would be a good addition to the Task Force." then sipped his coffee.

**Tooi kioku taguriyosereba**

**Itsuka yumemita aoi jikan e**

I spun around back some spaces from the pole then i did a cartwheel back to it and then lifted my right leg without any damage to my ligaments. Savannah repeated my same movement to keep up with my naked performance.

**Omoi Komete Miss you!**

I grabbed the pole then put myself upside down gymnastically and wrapped my legs around.

**Soshite hikaru asu no tobira**

While upside down, a wiggled my tits to further impress the people. Then i got back down.

**Ikiru koto wa tatakai ni nite 'ru**

**Senaka muketa toki ga make sa**

I cupped my breasts then played with them while i wiggled my ass. Savannah did part of the Charleston then i put Savannah in my arms bridal style.

**Love Survivor Love Survivor**

**Kodoku wo furiharae**

**Love Survivor Love Survivor **

**Hokori wo torimodose**

**Ai wa mune de hikaru puranetto**

I lift Savannah up above my head and she moved legs in the shapes i liked. I then threw her up and she landed on her feet then lifted herself up slowly.

**Love Survivor Love Survivor**

**Kibou ni me wo mukete**

**Love Survivor Love Survivor**

**Chansu wo tsukamitore**

**Ai wa mune de Hikaru puranetto**

Savannah and i touched the ground and we splitted our legs to show our clits to the crowd behind us. We then did 2 back flips and then 2 forward flips. I then put my right hand on my right hip then my left index finger diagonally a bit. Savannah picked me up once again and put me on her shoulders. We then spun around with arms apart a bit. We then stopped out arms a near our breasts then all apart.

**Song end**

We got a lot of cheers from the crowd. Everyone except Hargrove who had finished his dinner. Wilson came back as i walked to the stage microphone.

"Well guys, this was my best performance in my whole life. At first i was scared of being naked with another mom of another person, but then Lila inspired me to do so. This has been a wonderful night for me and my dance partner. So now i'll see you all later." I announced then walked away with the crowd cheering and Savannah following me.

Hours later at me and Dawn's house.

I came home and went inside never seeing the tracking device in my car. I sat in the living room in just a nightrobe, watching Con Air (movie owned by Touchstone). After reaching the part where the main character is leaving jail with some other inmates, i toke off my robe and i was naked. I began to finger myself as i enjoyed the film. I was even moaning Dawn's name and how much i love her. Just before i could cum, Dawn came in. I didn't care.

"Mom... What are you doing naked?" Dawn was shocked.

I turned and smiled. "Well, i was watching a good movie so i decided to impress myself."

Deciding to take our living together to a new level, i patted the couch signaling for her to join me. Dawn sat down and i told her "There were these times when you spied on me as i played around with my body. I didn't mind myself being voyeured by you." i giggled.

Dawn took off her hat. "I did very well working alongside Ash."

"Good girl. Now that's out of the way, take off your clothes." I suggested.

Dawn felt nervous but then she complied and stood up. I watched my daughter first remove her shirt revealing her little girl breasts. She didn't wear a bra. She then took off her shoes, then socks. She then slipped her panties and skirt off at the same time. Now that she was naked, Dawn climbed to my lap.

She smiled while staring at my pussy and breasts. "Okay. This is my first time doing this with you Dawn."

Dawn was confused and rubbed her head "Sure? Wasn't it wrong in the past?"

I shook my head "Not anymore. It's right now."

Dawn brought her body down then she started my sucking on my left nipple. Just like it was when she was a kid. I held her head tight as a moaned with pleasure. "That's a beautiful good girl." I said with a smile. After some more licks and a little kiss, Dawn left my left nipple and went to my already hard one. "Mmmm. You do it so good. I love when i feel a lady's mouth on my naked body. I don't care about being with my husband anymore. Now i can be a lesbian." I told my daughter. Dawn licked harder as i moved my legs around like a baby born in a hospital. "Whatever you do don't slow down now! That will break my heart!" Dawn now focused on my womanhood and really got me aroused as she was. As i told her, Dawn had gone faster. During the licking, i massaged my breasts with my own hands. About a few seconds later, i finally came. Juices bursted into Dawn's face. I rested for a moment then licked her face clean.

"Hope you enjoyed it." i patted Dawn.

Dawn smiled "Now we're very satisfied."

I gripped my little girl's breasts in my hands and i said "Unlike my husband who got mad at me, i won't be mad at you. You're my treasure."

Dawn stretched herself and got up. "I did some training at the gym by the way. Can i go to bed now mom?"

I nodded and said "Only if you promise that you'll sleep with me on a night that's good."

"I promise."

After the movie was over, we got up and then we walked up the stairs to my room. As Dawn got under my covers, i shut the lights off then opened the curtains of my room so the moon can shine on my body while i sleep. Then i joined Dawn under but kept my breasts uncovered.

"This is the first time we sleep together." Dawn admired my pillows.

I laughed then said with a smile "Maybe i'll make you pancakes in the morning. We can eat naked and then we can go and have fun clothed tomorrow morning. Good?" Dawn nodded then went to sleep. I kiss my daughter then sleep claimed me. I would never want this nude embrace to end.

But it changed at 4 o'clock in the morning. Instead of just the moon shining, a light come on from outside pointed at my room. I opened the window and saw Hargrove with a megaphone in his hand and a truck with some soldiers near it.

Hargrove put the megaphone near his mouth, "Is Johanna up there?"

I looked around and i moved my arms apart. "The one, only and beautiful."

Hargrove said "Nice. Can you get your daughter, get dressed and come down to the truck the both of you?"

I giggled then i told him with a finger up "Okay. We'll be down in about a minute or so." then left the window.

-Flashback end-

"and that was the night that started my days as a lesbian." Johanna concluded her story.

As Delia went to sleep, Dawn laid her head on a pillow "Will you make pancakes in the cafeteria tomorrow?"

Johanna moved the covers so that they touched their stomachs then laid her head on her pillow. "Absolutely. Then i can bring them to our table with some friends to share."

Dawn smiled as did Johanna "Good night Mommy." then shut her eyes.

Johanna said to her daughter "Guten nacht Dawn. I'll see you in the morning." Now that everyone else was asleep, she said to herself as she looked up with her hands on her head "That was some nice German you taught me there Bright." then closed her eyes.

* * *

**That was a beautiful story Johanna had told. Stick around next time.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Cost of a single Mil Mi-8 helicopter: $5-8 million"**

Chapter 7: Failure not an Option, Early Takeoff, Riot in a Turkish Prison, Love in the Morning

Fort Schmerzen, Germany.

In the past in 1944, Lt. Jimmy Patterson destroyed Fort Schmerzen for it was producing mustard gas to kill allied soldiers. Now, the A.O.T.N.O. restored the fort back to full operation and were using it as their hideout.

Emerald's Throne Room

3 Dulag 24 guards were on all fours reporting to Emerald. With her were Garma, Dozle, Cervantes and Valtome.

"What did you report to Garma again?" Valtome had a hand near his chin.

One of the Dulag guards said "Garma, some women snuck into the Dulag, and nabbed Shibata out of there along with some others."

"Don't you suppose Zelgius was leading them? Uwee hee hee!"

Another Dulag guard shook no. "4 women were leading the false Germans inside!"

Garma crushed his glass of water and turned. "You didn't kill Shibata when he escaped. So why didn't any of you idiots die in combat?"

The Dulag guards stood and the 3rd who hadn't spoken yet said "When the Americans escaped, I decided to bring these men with me to report all this and-" before he could finish, 3 OpFors grabbed them by the shoulders.

Cervantes walked to the guards with Acheron and Nirvana ready to kill them. "Nein! Forgive us! Please! Don't do it sir!" one of the scared guards reasoned but Cervantes didn't listen and had his swords folded ready to kill them.

"You men who failed the mistress..." Cervantes paused then "Die!" he quickly spread his arms while cutting the throats of the Dulag guards. The guards were dropped dead.

"Uwee hee hee! Oh yes! The thrill of watching failures suffer is amazing! Zelgius said I was mad! Who's mad now? Uwee hee hee hee hee!" Valtome said hysterically.

Just then Garma's radio went off. "Yes?"

* * *

Streets of London.

Traffic is getting bad for Captain Price. There were not just arguing pedestrians but also loud honking horns.

"Gaz, can't you and Soap force the traffic to go faster?" Price radioed.

Gaz's voice said "Negative sir. But you can run on foot if it'll make you feel better."

Price decided to contact Astrachan "Astrachan, what's your status?"

Astrachan's voice said "At the terminal sir. I'm watching the runways right now." Price disconnected.

Darien got out "Okay, let's jog to the airport then."

Eagle followed "I could use exercise."

Price and Darien decide to go on foot running many red lights as they can. They run until they reach the airport where Soap Mactavish and Gaz are waiting. The British cops are with them as well.

"We decided to have the terminal police check every hangar for the smashers." Soap told his old captain.

"Did you find a vehicle inside the airport? I could use one to make the search go faster." Price asked Terry.

Terry checked his radar then said "I saw a vehicle that takes people to their planes. They first search then if clean let you on."

Price, Darien, Soap, Gaz and Eagle ran for the little tram that takes people to their planes. Soap checked "No key?" he grabbed a hot-wiring device from his pocket and put it in the key holder.

Price noticed "What ever your going to do Soap, do it fast!" Soap successfully hot-wired the tram and got the wheel for he is driving. "Grab a seat guys. Let's see what she can do."

In a hangar.

Garma, Dozle and Cervantes observed the loading of the Smashers trophies onto the freight plane with eagle eyes. A Russian nearly dropped R.O.B. and said "Chyort! This robot is heavy." Garma helped him and threw the trophied robot into the cargo hold.

Before Dozle could get a trophy, he saw something in the distance. "Hand me some binoculars." Dozle ordered a German who complied. Dozle adjusted the view of the binoculars and saw Soap driving a tram trying to look for the hangar he is in.

"Damn that guy. He gave me some nerves while I was in prison." Dozle growled.

Garma hand signaled 2 OpFors who dropped Ike (trophy form) and Kirby (also trophy) respectively. "You won't be needing those trophies. Stop that tram before it arrives." Garma ordered.

Outside Soap drove around the runway trying to find the hangar, when he saw a technical come out of a hangar. Soap could see hangar 5 with the plane that would take off if they did not hurry.

The technical gunner shot at the 5 men who ducked.

(Song: Henshin! Sailor Moon, Daimon Battle part)

Darien briefly popped to shoot the driver but the gunner made it hard. Soap decided a drift to avoid. The gunner ordered to turn and stop them in Arabic.

"No matter what we throw, that gunner makes it hard to concentrate!" Darien knew it would be the end. "Wait I have a better idea," Gaz had a plan. "Soap, when I give the signal, I want you to turn right."

Soap waited for the OpFors to come then Gaz shouted "Now Soap!" the SAS lad turned and Gaz first shot the gunner then the driver causing the technical to blow up. Then Hangar 5's doors open and the enemy's getaway plane was slowly getting to the runway.

"We can't let them in the air, stop them Soap!" Price ordered. MacTavish stepped on it.

In the plane, the pilots (both Russian) saw Soap coming towards them.

Garma said to one of the pilots "Try to get close then above them."

The Russian said "Just hang on to your-" before he could finish, Cervantes had a better plan. "Go straight and crush them like flies then get us up." the pilot worried increased the speed.

Soap had a chance, "Anybody got grenades?" the men showed them to Soap. The young SAS captain had some grenades too.

The 5 pulled the pins dropped them near the driver seat as soon as the plane was near them. They all dived out as the plane hit's the tram and a spectacular explosion is seen.

Price walked to the explosion site and observed to try to find Mario but he and the others were gone!

"Are they all vaporized?" Price knew they would be dead with Garma.

A voice said "Not yet they're not!" Cervantes jumped out of the destroyed cockpit to confront Price. "At least until the deadline."

"Is that young man and that big man dead?" Gaz said checking for survivors in the cockpit with a near closed eye.

"Garma and Dozle are safe. I also transported even Donkey Kong off magically before the plane crashed." Cervantes told them. "What you merely killed was the pilots."

Price and Soap aimed guns then fired. Nothing happened. "Where is Mario?"

Cervantes laughed evilly then taunted "You'll never get anywhere or anything out of me and all I know is..." then throws a ninja bomb down "THIS!" then vanished.

"Guys. Did he kill himself?" Darien wondered.

"If you want to kill me, you can meet me and the Zabi brothers at Fort Schmerzen in Germany." Cervantes's voice told Price and the others then laughed evilly.

* * *

Bursa Prison, Turkey.

4 inmates are walked to lunch. The guards were not happy in the Bursa facility.

Ilker Ceylan, 19 years old, caught his wife in bed with another man, killed him and his family. Sentenced to death.

Kenan Hakad, 25 years old, burned everyone in a Turkish board meeting alive. Sentenced to 8 years.

Yaser Tural, , incited 8 riots and escaped 5 times. Sentenced to 43 years.

Nuri Karyo, raped 4 little boys and 2 girls in one night. Sentenced to death.

These inmates would plan on getting to freedom, by force. At lunch, Ilker had a knife concealed and Yaser had a bomb in his prison pockets.

"Everything ready to go as planned Ilker?" Kenan asked in Turkish.

Ilker smiled "Everything's ready." then turned to Yaser "Yaser, make sure the bomb is armed."

Yaser nodded "I got it all under my control." he reached in then armed the bomb.

A prison guard noticed "What the hell are you doing? Eat your food." but then he noticed something in Yaser's pocket. "Bomba! Bomba!" the guard shouted.

Yaser threw the bomb at the lunch room's wall. It explosion caused a hole big enough for the prisoners to get free. The prisoners started to riot.

One of the rioters said "Go boys! Make the government of Turkey pay!" in Turkish. Kenan shot the guard with them. "Come on boys! Destiny awaits!" Ilker shouted.

"But first boss, let's kill the prison!" Nuri had a gun pulled out

The 4 top inmates ran out to join the other rioters.

In cell block D, the guards noticed all cells open and the prisoners charged out with swords and scimitars.

"Code red! Code red! Riot in progress!" the Turkish prison intercom issued.

Some guards held out with guns but when ammo was running low, one of them retreated as his comrades died.

The guard pulled a radio out "Please! Where's the radio room?"

Another guard said "3rd floor!"

The helpless guard made to the radios room and then started to transmit a message in English and send it to a lot of networks hoping preferably Russia would hear him. As he is in the middle of transmitting, the door to the room is shot open. Ilker had a gun in his hand.

"Turkey is better with no tyrants like you." Ilker told the guard then pulled the trigger on the guard and... Bang!

* * *

Smash Mansion, Phoebe's bedroom.

The sun had come up nicely, Phoebe sat up as she yawned and stretched herself while the covers dropped from her chest. She was nude underneath the covers. Phoebe saw a sleeping Lizabeth on her left side and a smile on her face. With a clever hand, Phoebe grasped part of the covers that hid Lizabeth's breasts from her then pulled them down. Lizabeth stirred then woke up to see Phoebe smiling.

"Morning Lizabeth." Phoebe waved her right hand.

"Good morning to you too Phoebe." Lizabeth returned.

Phoebe looked outside at the sun and said "Must be a beautiful morning isn't it?"

Lizabeth checked the clock "It's 7:05."

Phoebe turned back to Lizabeth and reminded her "That means breakfast is between 6:30 and 10:00."

Phoebe put her index and middle finger on her chin to think back then she remembered what Lizabeth told her. In the Dulag, to Lizabeth's horror, the Germans would've killed Nagayori Murai if she didn't tell them what she knows about breeders of Pokemon.

Phoebe put Lizabeth in her lap and observed her body. They both had medium sized breasts and pink nipples, Lizabeth had no pubic hair but Phoebe had some.

Lizabeth put a hand near Phoebe's clit "When was the last time you shaved?"

Phoebe giggled, "Don't remember."

The 2 dark skinned girls took off the things that held their hair in place then got off the bed.

"I'm gonna shower up. Wanna join me?" Phoebe offered with a hand.

Lizabeth smiled and took the hand "Sure."

The 2 girls walked into the bathroom, and Phoebe halted for a moment. "I'll need to use the toilet first." Phoebe sat down on her toilet. Lizabeth enjoyed watching the ghost pokemon trainer urinate in her toilet. After Phoebe flushed, the 2 got in the shower.

Phoebe turned on the hot water and the water trickled down them like a rain storm. The shower head could be separated from it's mount.

The ghost trainer picked up a bottle of soap and covered her body in it. She then pressed her body against Lizabeth and then began to rub her body up and down leaving suds on Lizabeth. After doing the front, Phoebe went around and decided to do Lizabeth's back next. While rubbing with her body, Phoebe felt excited as she was sometimes touching Lizabeth's little ass. With soap all over Lizabeth, Phoebe took advantage to put her fingers inside Lizabeth. Lizabeth moaned excitingly as Phoebe rubbed herself against her back. The rubbing was more than she could take and she came.

"So, what kind of girls do you like?" Lizabeth turned around and said to Phoebe.

Phoebe put her hands on her tits "I prefer women with their breasts big."

"Like who?"

Phoebe grinned "Cynthia."

Lizabeth giggled. "Why would you prefer to make love to women who have breasts that are big?"

Phoebe took the shower head off it's mount and began to wash the soap off herself with the hot water. "If i made love to a girl with medium sized, sometimes they would not be enough to satisfy me. But if i were with a women with big mounds, i would feel good. In your case i'll make an exception for you make me feel good."

Lizabeth rubbed the back of her head "I guess that explains why you like Cynthia."

After Lizabeth got the suds off of herself, the 2 girls got out. After drying themselves off, Phoebe brushed her teeth and then flossed. Lizabeth did the same. While watching, Phoebe thought "Such a good roommate. What a beautiful body she has, her breasts and her ass. I love you Lizabeth."

After leaving the bathroom, Phoebe put on her normal clothes which Bright washed during the night she was away. Lizabeth put on her clothes after Phoebe applied hers.

"Care to go to the beach later on?"

Lizabeth nodded with a happy face "Oh yes! We could bring some girls with us."

Phoebe opened the door "Okay. Let's head to breakfast."

The 2 girls walked out.

* * *

**What fun will ensue at the beach for Phoebe and Lizabeth? Can Ilker's prison riot be stopped? Be here next time for the answers!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	8. Chapter 8

**"**_**In war there is no prize for the runner-up.**_**"** General Omar Bradley

Chapter 8: British Diverted, Distress Call Listened in

London Airport

Price and his men walked around even got themselves a drink to rest. Just then, Gaz's radio went off. He answered.

"Command, what is it?" Gaz was worried.

Command told him "Bravo Five, we got a bad situation down in Bursa. A riot broke out and almost all the guards are dead."

Price said to the radio "Won't that be diverting us from the primary objective?"

Command told him "Afraid so Bravo Six. Get there ASAP. Baseplate out."

Gaz slammed his table "Useless wanker!"

Darien put down his ice cream "Don't get mad just secondary that's all."

* * *

Smash Mansion, Cafeteria.

Lizabeth and Phoebe sat with Nene and Gracia. The 2 dark skinned trainers had some waffles and an egg each. Nene and Gracia had sushi.

Gracia saw that Johanna was walking to her table like a gorgeous waitress carrying a platter of pancakes to her table which had contained Delia, Caroline, Lola, Dawn and May.

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina sat with Serena and her friends. The 8 had some omelets and bagels.

After Toshiie got his pancakes to share with Katsuie, he saw Zelda in her pajamas waiting for her food while observing the pots and pans.

Toshiie walked to her "What are you watching anyway?"

"Pots and pans." Zelda replied.

Toshiie was confused "Isn't that what some smashers do?"

Zelda nodded then explained "If Master Hand wants to give a smasher a terrible job as punishment, he gives them pots and pans. I would have to wash them after every meal."

Toshiie pointed to his spears "Don't wanna be on the bad side." then walked to his, Katsuie ad Keiji's table.

While Haigo and Kumatora ate, he didn't see Heather walking by with her hands behind herself casually walking, but then grabbing his plate. "Hey! That's my breakfast!" Haigo reprimanded. Heather laughed and said "Oh i'm sorry! Did I hurt your feelings?" then put down his plate and walked to Elincia and Lucia's table.

"Elincia and Lucia sure make a great couple." Kumatora reminded.

Haigo laid his head down. "Your right, but not at good as Nobutaka Oda."

After finishing her breakfast, Phoebe put down her glass of juice she was sipping. "At ten, we can gather some women and go to the beach. Alright Lizabeth?"

Lizabeth nodded.

* * *

In his room, Bright had checked his phone. There were 3 new voice mails. He played one "Price here, i'm sorry I won't be able to go to the football game with you. That's all." Price's voice said, then another "Hey Bright, it's Kai Shiden. Right now me and Hayato are having a sleepover at my apartment and I wonder if you would like to join us." Kai Shiden's voice said. Bright then played the last one, was it from Turkey? In the message, he could hear gunfire and Turkish yelling.

* * *

Beach, outside the Smash mansion.

Phoebe, Lizabeth, Ibuki, Makoto, Yue Ying, Laura, Wendy, Serena, Peach, Dorothy, Pan, Lucia, Manon, Nene, Caroline, Krystal, Amy Rose and Talim walked to their spot on the beach. The air was fresh and the waves were soft.

Dorothy checked for her swimsuit Toshiie made for her. "Uh guys. I seem to have left the swimsuit Toshiie made me in my quarters."

Phoebe looked at her with nearly closed eyes "Before we left for the beach I recommended we scratch the bathing suits."

Wendy put a hand on her pink hair and another on her armor "You mean leave them in our bed rooms?"

Lucia breathed the air before her "I think she meant it."

After the girls set their towels down, Yue Ying asked "Who's around to look at us?"

Krystal checked for stragglers then said "Nobody yet."

With that all checked, the girls slipped out of all their clothing. Manon breathed fresh air as the warm sun glistened her body.

"Ah yes. Just like when my brother Jacques took me to the beach." Manon smiled.

Serena's phone went off and answered it. "Darien where have you been? You didn't call me for days!"

Darien's voice told her "Actually, i was working with the SAS and didn't call since."

Serena wondered "Where are you now?"

"Bursa in Turkey with Captain Price and even Gaz."

Gaz's voice snarled and said "Bloody hell, must you mention me all the time on the phone? We were busting our arses trying to save Mario, and now Baseplate wants us to stop a riot in Turkey?"

Darien told him "Forget it Gaz! We'll shut the riot out before dinner. Serena i've gotta go now." then he hung up.

Serena fell into the sand and wobbled around naked. "Oh Darien! I can't wait to see him again!"

Phoebe had just finished putting on sun lotion then told her "Try not to tell Darien if you make love to a woman."

Serena sighed "Alright."

After all the sun lotion was on them, the girls laid on their towels. Just then, Amy got up and said "I'm going in the water now! Wanna race Peach and Krystal?"

Peach got up and said "Alright!"

Krystal wagged her tail a bit then said "Okay but you'll be sorry!"

The 3 girls ran for the water, Krystal was running faster then dived in. Peach and Amy followed.

Krystal popped then her friends. "I won! I won!" Krystal laughed.

Amy gave a pouting face "Just like Sonic is."

Peach giggled then splashed some water on her breasts. "Mario and Sonic. We saw those 2 together before the Brawl tournament."

"Our heroes. I just can't wait to be like Sonic." Amy smiled.

At the beach spot, Caroline laid her head on her arms. "Those 3 can sure be funny together."

Ibuki hugged Makoto and said "I would surely love working with you, old rival."

Makoto patted her big breasts "Sure. I never worked with my rival ninja before. There can always be a first time." then the 2 fell to the sand and started to kiss each other.

Yue Ying laid down and looked up thinking of Zhuge Liang. She saw Phoebe mount her waist. The ghost pokemon trainer saw her breasts were as motherly was Caroline's.

Phoebe put a hand on her head "Spend time with your family?"

Yue Ying looked away "With my son Zhuge Zhan sometimes." then to Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled "For now i'm sure your husband won't mind."

Yue Ying "While i'm away from Zhuge Liang, i'm certain he won't."

The 2 decided to make love to one another. Krystal, Amy and Peach got out of the water all wet.

Krystal walked to the nude Lucia who was reading the newspapers on a prison riot in Turkey. The naked vixen pulled the paper away.

Krystal sat with the swordswoman "You love your queen?"

Lucia nodded with a smile "Mmmhmm. I love taking care of her and her beauty."

Krystal toke Lucia in her arms "Okay. Can you show me?"

Lucia smiled "Alright. Maybe i'd make a good wife for Elincia. After all, she is my foster sister but i'm willing to be her wife." then the 2 with blue hair started their love session. Manon looked around her naked self as some women made love and thought 'Romance before battle.' then sipped her soda, "Same cute rich kids."

After the women came, Serena crawled to Manon on all fours. "You know how to play cards?"

Manon smiled. "Oui. My brother taught me poker just days before his death."

Serena said "I would love to play it when we get back."

Caroline offered to Nene, Pan and Talim "Would you like some tea with your lunch?"

Pan cheered "Make it nice and hot."

Nene put her hands on her breasts "Oh yeah. Some of my children like it neat."

As the ladies giggled and laughed, they soon stopped when Bright parked his jeep and stepped out with some marines as escorts.

"Girls! Bad news!" Bright told them.

The girls didn't care but Krystal said "What is it?"

Bright held his phone "Not just one of our listening posts, but my phone picked up this Turkish distress call."

He then played the call and a Turkish was speaking English "Hello? Hello? This is a message for the Turkish Police riot squads! I'm transmitting from Bursa Prison! We need help! The guards can't stop Ilker from tearing this place apart! Do you understand? Send many police in here! I can't hold out much longer in here! Please bring some troops and rescue me!" then an explosion is heard and another Turkish voice said "Turkey is better with no tyrants like you." then a gunshot is heard. There was a pause but then the voice said "Lay off cops unless you want to see the warden die! Try and save him!" then the call is off.

"The boys from O.S.R.D. have made heads and tails that a riot was in progress in Bursa Prison." he then turned to Lucia."You, Elincia, Nephenee, Marcia, Aya and Zhen Ji will go undercover as Turkish Riot Squad officers."

Lucia rubbed the sand off herself then asked "Why is that?"

Bright gave the Eagle Eye "The Turkish Police don't like outside world interference with their duties. If we don't hear by sundown, we're sending Manon in. Dismissed."

* * *

**Will Lucia or even Price stop the riot! Be here next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	9. Chapter 9

**"_It is foolish and wrong to mourn the men who died. Rather we should thank God that such men lived._" General George S. Patton**

Chapter 9: Prison Rescue

Lucia, Elincia, Nephenee, Marcia, Aya and Zhen Ji arrived at Bursa Prison in Turkish Riot squad uniforms. They had to remember what Bright taught them about disguises.

Lucia walked to a Turkish officer patrolling the entrance and asked "Can I see your papers please?" in Turkish. Lucia showed then said "My mistake sir."

The 6 girls entered the prison to stop the riot. Lucia saw a wounded guard who said "Please! I've got 6 kids, even a dog!" in Turkish.

Lucia checked his wounded chest and asked "What do you want?"

The guard said "I need help now. Supplies. Medical."

Elincia signaled for Lucia to move saying "Stand back my royal guard."

Lucia told her "Your going to use a healing staff?" Elincia nodded. The Crimean Queen put her staff near the guard's wound and glowed it until the wound was no more.

"Woah! Pretty amazing there your highness!" Nephenee complimented.

The Turkish guard gave the women something "Take this. You'll need it for the armory."

With their armory key ready, they searched for an armory and saw loose 2 Turkish prisoners trying to get into the armory.

"Where the hell's the key for this damn door?" the prisoner tries to open the door.

The prisoner next to him crossed his arms. "If you had a key you wouldn't do that."

Aya pulled out her naginata "Allow me!" then she cut the prisoners down. Lucia opened the armory door and the 6 saw a number of rifles, shotguns and machine-guns laying around.

Lucia picked up an MK3-T50 machine gun. "I could get use to this."

Elincia grabbed an MTS2 sub machine gun and aimed it at a wall. "First time i've used a gun before in battle."

Nephenee picked an Akdal MKA 1919 shotgun. "I'd use this for close encounters."

Marcia used one hand to get a T-94 rifle. "They don't have these kind of rifles at base. Some just make a dumb mistake."

Zhen Ji grabbed an Akkar Karatay shotgun. "Hmph! If Cao Pi lays eyes on this, he might be pleased."

Aya told her "Too right." then picked up a TUFAN T-12 sniper rifle. "I could see my room with this."

Elincia suggested "Let's holster our weapons until some prisoners try to attack."

The women holstered they weapons and continue on. They meet a prison guard who asks "Let's see your papers." Nephenee showed her papers and the guard said "Sorry sir." then left them to open a door.

In a guard room, Lucia saw 2 prisoners demanding drugs from a doctor. "Give us the drugs and we won't have to shoot you!" a prisoner pulled out a pistol.

"I told you already! Ilker's taken them all! Your all too late!" the doctor reasoned.

The prisoner spitted. "There's more! I'll give you five seconds."

"Five!"

The doctor said "I'm telling the truth!"

"Four!"

Lucia aimed for one of the prisoners.

"Three!"

Lucia's finger was near the trigger.

"Two!"

Footsteps are heard entering the room.

"On-"

The prisoners are shot by Darien and Price who came in.

Marcia helped the doctor to his feet. "You okay?"

The doctor spoke in English "Yes. I'm not hurt. Those guys were after the heroin but Ilker beat them to it."

Price walked to him and said "Where are there more prisoners?"

The doctor said "I don't know. They're all in the execution chamber. Taste of revenge."

"We got to rescue the warden so the prison will be under control." Price ordered Darien and Gaz.

Aya told the 3 SAS members "Welcome to the new Turkey Price."

Price eyed her up and down. Gaz snapped him out "Now is no time for that shit sir!"

Price rubbed his head "Sorry Gaz."

Zhen Ji gestured "Come with us to stop this riot from spreading."

In the prison lunch room, Nephenee saw a guard being hung to death, guarding him were 3 prisoners with scimitars. Nephenee saves the guard from being strangled to death then Aya shoots one prisoner while Elincia takes care of the other 2.

The guard gets up and says "Thanks. I'll take care of things with my men." then leaves to join his friends.

In a prison courtyard, it was a war zone. Prisoners against guards. Lucia noticed the slaughter and ordered "We have to protect the guards at any cost."

Price gave a stare. "What about the warden?"

"Then help for all you damn care!" Nephenee shouted.

Gaz whispered to Darien "We should just beat the location out of them."

Darien laughed then said "Not right now."

Elincia and Lucia shoot as many prisoners as they could before heading inside with their comrades. There was a window near them and Lucia showed her back to Price.

"Now we're making progress." Lucia prepared her sword then said as Gaz put his weapons up. "With a little more gun support. We are sure to be victorious." but Gaz grabbed her shirt and threatened to take it off.

"Enough sniping! Where is the warden?" Gaz threatened.

Lucia tried to resist but then answered "The execution chamber." then Gaz released her.

"Let's head to the execution chamber."

In the execution room, they could see Nuri, Kenan and Yaser and a few other prisoners cheering as the warden was strapped to the electric chair with Ilker patrolling.

Price and Lucia walked to Ilker when his back was to them then grabbed his arms.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons!" Lucia threatened.

Ilker spitted then said "Look at how many guns are pointed at you! Your game's up you Orospu!"

Price tightened his grip "Maybe we can take you with us, unless the guns are dropped!"

Ilker told him "You go ahead and tell my men. See if they listen to you."

Lucia sighed then said "You know what? You're right. Let's end it right now. Good night!"

There was hesitation then Ilker said "Okay you heard her. Drop the weapons."

"But sir we can take him!" Kenan said.

Ilker ordered "Do as I say and put those guns down!" the prisoners put their weapons down and Price takes them. Darien and Gaz free the warden.

"Thanks guys. This prison owes much." the Warden said in english.

"Will everything be taken care off?" Zhen Ji asked.

The Warden smiled "Yes. I'll make the security much tighter. You ladies can have Ilker."

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Interrogation room.

"Why'd you do it?" Bright punched Ilker. "Who gave you the order to riot?" the punched Ilker again.

Ilker shouted something in Turkish. "Who?" Bright punched. "Just give me a name!" Ilker said a swear word in Turkish. "I want the person's NAME!" Bright then punched Ilker 4 times before the prisoner said "Stop!".

"It was Al-Asad. He sent me and my cellmates weapons so we could riot." Ilker reasoned.

"That wasn't so hard. We'll let the Turkish government have you back." Bright told him.

* * *

**What could Al-Asad plan next? Be here for the next chapter!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	10. Chapter 10

**"**_**If the opposition disarms, well and good. If it refuses to disarm, we shall disarm it ourselves.**_**"** **Joseph Stalin**

Chapter 10: Anti-U.N. Broadcastings, Amy's Second Lover

Fort Schmerzen.

Geese Howard walked to his room with a tape recorder in his hands, as well as a tape. He set the recorder down with the tape inside. He then starts to record then gives his speech.

"Listen people! The U.N. Are nothing but savages to your nation! The president thinks he can't negotiate with terrorists. There will be a new power dominating the world soon. That power will soon be us! Prove your strength with our just cause. Don't let the U.N. call us terrorists! And you America, unless you pull your forces out of our soil now and forever, the Army of the New Order will rain fire down on one major U.S. City until our demands our met. Think about the people who had no justice on your side. As I speak, my power over Southtown is just. Just as you lot lay waist to a country, we lay waste to yours!"

Geese then ends his recording and walks out with the tape and bumps into Cell.

"What do you have there?" Cell wondered.

Geese showed the tape "A message for the U.N. I will soon play."

Cell crossed his arms and told him "Oh that would be good. The U.N. will give into the Smash Coins demands indeed."

"Go get Nacien. We do this at a radio station tonight!" Geese raised a fist into the air.

As Geese walked out, he bumped into Valtome. "Sorry 'bout that Valtome." Geese told the senator.

Valtome gripped his hair with one hand "Just make sure you watch where you step Geese."

* * *

Smash Mansion

Serena watched form her window as the Blackhawk helicopter landed on the helipad and dropped off Lucia, Elincia, Nephenee, Marcia, Aya and Zhen Ji.

For now until Sonic was rescued, it was Serena, Rini and Amy Rose. Rouge and Blaze were also sharing the room but they were out right now.

As Serena checked on her computer for her school report she was she was written up by Haruna for leaving in the middle of the day.

"Ah! My report from school! Waaaah!" Serena cried.

Serena began to act like a crybaby. "Oh Haruna! Why'd you have to write me up for leaving in the middle of the day?" she cried as tears came out of her eyes.

Just then Amy told her, "It will be alright Serena."

Serena turned to Amy and saw her smiling. "I failed a lot to get Sonic to go out with me but I didn't cry before."

Serena wiped her tears and told her "You love Sonic as much as I love Darien?"

Amy nodded. "So, how about you substitute for Sonic as my lover right now?"

Serena nodded "Okay Amy."

The pink hedgehog slipped her gloves off her hands. She then lifts her dress up off of her body. Serena was surprised that Amy was wearing panties but not a bra.

"Woah! There's more than that, isn't there?" Rini turned and admired Amy's topless form.

Amy turned and smiled at Rini. She move her fingers inside her panties and said "You'll see Rini." then takes off her panties. Amy was now naked.

"Pretty good girls, seeing me like this. Now if you would be so kind as to take off those clothes." Amy said with a smile then Serena and Rini did so.

Serena put her hands on her breasts for Amy "Like what your seeing?" Serena said seductively

Amy told her "Yeah."

The girls talked about what they like to do in their spare time. During this Amy asked Rini "Hey, you and Serena like baths don't you?"

Rini replied "We just try to get along with each other."

Amy pondered for a moment then said "I wonder if I could take a bath with you guys?"

Serena said to Amy "Okay."

The 3 girls walked to the bathroom and Serena turned on the hot water while Rini got the bubble bath. When the bath was as the girls wanted, Serena stopped the water and the water stayed since it was plugged. Amy applied the bubbles and the girls got in.

"Ah... Sweet as Sonic is." Amy said.

Rini splashed some water on her face then giggled. "Maybe Amy is so cute as I am."

Serena turned her head "Hey!"

Amy swam over to Serena then hugged her. The hedgehog then began to kiss her.

Their tongues made it to one another and Serena could almost feel Amy's breath. Amy moved herself and kissed the tops of Serena's breasts. Then resumed kissing her. Rini puts some bubbles on herself as she laughed.

After the kiss broke, Serena said to Rini "You seem cheerful tonight."

"I seem to made friends with Cynder." Rini smiled and replied.

Amy stood up. "If Sonic were in here right now, i'd give him a showery treatment for not going out with me all this time."

"Maybe I could go shopping with you for a change. I usually shop with Darien and all, but i'd like to try with you." Serena suggested.

Amy got out to grab a towel to dry herself. After drying she turned her naked body around to Serena and Rini and said "Okay. Let's go shopping for some clothes for you, Rini and me. I''m sure some more bikinis would be nice on me."

The girls dried off then get dressed again then head out.

* * *

**What things could Serena and Amy get together? Where will Geese broadcast his Anti-U.N. Message? Find out!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	11. Chapter 11

**"_Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime._" Ernest Hemingway**

Chapter 11: Drawing the Cleric, Sweatshop Tear Up

Ike's Room in the Smash Mansion.

Mist lay on her top bunk thinking about her brother as Mia lay below her. The cleric had followed Ike wherever he went and if he got in danger. She thought about when she and Ike fought Zelgius the Black Knight in Nados Castle.

Just then Cynder came in.

"Mist." Cynder said to the cleric.

The Cleric got up and climbed down.

"Doesn't your brother Ike usually sleep alone?" Cynder was wondering.

Mist patted her shoulder then said "Well, when his fellow smashers Marth and Roy get frightened, they come in here to sleep with Ike."

Mia told the dragoness "I'm not sure who will be leading the mercenaries like I am now that Ike is missing."

Mist turned and smiled "I am."

Mia sat up on her bunk "Titania is sure occupying herself in a match with Toshiie right now. What about even Shinon and Gatrie?"

Mist put her arms underneath her breasts that were will covered by her red shirt then said "I told them to keep the fort comfy while we girls were away."

Cynder had wondered why Mist's brother wouldn't let her in battle before, until now. Then Mist had thought up something. "Hey Cynder. Do you like drawing?"

Cynder nodded "Yes."

Mist puts her hands near the bottom of her shirt ready to pull it up. "I wonder if you could draw me. The most cheerful beorc girl in Crimea."

Cynder got a piece of paper with her legs. "This will be good."

Mist pulled up her shirt revealing her breasts. She never wore a bra since the day she returned Lehran's Medallion to the Herons. She then took off her shoes and socks. She put hands inside her skirt then she pulled it and her panties all down.

Cynder eyed the cleric from the bottom to the top. "Very cute like that."

"Lay down the bed." Cynder told the cleric then she did so on the bottom bunk. "Look at me." Mist did so."Put her left leg over you right one." Mist did that. "Now put your left arm on you waist and right arm under your breasts." Mist complied. Mia watched with glamour.

"Now stay still and keep your eyes on me." Cynder sat on her rear then put the paper in her left hand. She grabbed a pencil from Ike's pencil jar then started with the eyes, then the face, then the hair.

Minutes later, Cynder finished her drawing. The purple dragoness put the date. Mist walked to the picture of herself then smiled. "Astounding work."

Cynder chuckled. "Wonder what your brother might say."

Mist smiled "I think he'll be happy when he sees me in that picture."

Mia put her hands on her waist "You ever tried making love to a girl before?"

Mist turned her head "Never tried that before. There is a first time." then laid down showing her goods to the dragoness. "Okay. Be gentle will you?"

Cynder got on the cleric then lowered herself to see her face. Cynder used her paws to grope the girl's breasts.

"Oh... Yes... My nipples are nice and hard Cynder. Your hands are somewhat soft." Mist admired.

Cynder enjoyed the pleasure before her eyes. "Your as adorable as Spyro is."

The dragoness continued rubbing the cleric's breasts until she came. The cleric took heavy breaths as sweat was on her face.

Mist turned to Mia with a smile "Are loving it? The wonder of seeing the cleric naked?"

Mia smiled and said "Yes. I love how Cynder fondled your breasts."

Cynder thought up then said to Mist who was getting up. "You said you met a girl named Ena. You also said she is a dragon like I am, correct?"

"Yes but it a human who can turn into a dragon. She's laguz like Lethe is." Mist explained.

The cleric and the young swordswoman walked to then hugged each other. "Okay. Now that Ike is gone missing, as long as you are here, i'll protect you however I can my friend.

Mia thought for a moment then said "I agree."

Just then, the room's intercom came on. "Well wasn't that moment I heard from your room nice? Come up to the briefing room." Bright's voice said.

"Something bad?" Mist asked the intercom.

Bright said "Yes. Something bad is being broadcasted in India. Come up to the briefing room." then shut the intercom off.

* * *

London.

Captain Price and his team approached a sweatshop in some cars. "Re-group on me." Price ordered.

"Do you think the bad guys will talk in there?" Price wondered.

Gaz gripped his W12000 "No idea, sir."

Then Command radioed "Bravo Six, try and get the owner to talk. He may have a connection. We can't send choppers over civilians."

Price, Astrachan and Darien came in. They saw Columbians enslaving some workers to make cocaine.

The SAS captain pointed his MP5 forward. "Freeze!" Price ordered then the columbians did so. "Where's the owner?"

Some Columbians with some knives appeared then one of them said "Look at mine pendejo!" then threw a knife grazing Price's cheek.

(Song: ubawareta junsui na kokoru no kesshou from Sailor Moon S 2nd part)

The Columbians charged for Price. Price drew his pistol and shot the 2 each in the head. A Columbian tried to fire on Price but Darien got him. Astrachan caught the arms of one with a chainsaw then split the Columbian apart.

"He had to split!" Astrachan quiped.

In the processing area, some Columbians with machine guns got into positions. The columbians fired on Darien who ran for cover.

"Astrachan! Get into position and hit them with the bazooka."

"Right sir!" Astrachan pulled a bazooka out then fired a rocket at some bad guys. Darien grenaded the rest with a grenade launcher.

Just then, a man 6'10 tall appeared with 2 big meat cleavers. "No way you'll meet the boss!" then charged for Price.

The captain punched the man but his hand got broken. The man picked up Price then threw him into a wall. The captain got up and aimed a pistol but his gun was knocked away.

"Too strong, you carajo! Now I can kill you now!"

Astrachan beated the man's back with a stick as many times but the bad guy knocked him away. The man raised one of his meat cleavers. "Here's the meat you'll ever have!"

But then a rose hits the bad guy's hand, causing him to drop it. "Who the fuck are you man?" The Columbian asked the man who did it.

(Tuxedo Mask theme plays)

"Sweatshops are never a good place for jobs. I'm Tuxedo Mask, rescuer of the enslaved and justice bringer." Tuxedo Mask explained.

The man charged then Tuxedo Mask threw some roses to paralyze the thug. "Now Price!" Tuxedo ordered then Price jumped up and kicked the big guy a few times in the face. The big guy fell down unable to get up.

"Okay guys! Let's see the owner!" Price ordered.

They got into the owner's office then the columbian owner turned his chair.

"Okay, where's Mario?" Price threatened.

"Hmph! I don't think I have them. If you'd want Ike whom I like to watch in matches on T.V., you can find even him in Zakhaev International Airport in Russia."

Darien told him "Don't do anything I wouldn't do while i'm gone now."

then Astrachan finished "And give our regards to the police."

* * *

**What broadcast from India did Bright hear? Is Mario even at Zakhaev International Airport? Find out next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	12. Chapter 12

**"_Death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily._" Napoleon Bonaparte**

Chapter 12: Radio Geese

Calcutta at night.

Mist, Mia, Cynder, Ibuki, Katt, Da Qiao, Pan, Nami and 2 Indian operatives walked through the beautiful night in the streets of Calcutta. Geese was broadcasting his Anti-U.N. Message to India. They had to get to the radio station, shut the broadcast down and get out.

"This will be good if we all stay stealth." One of the operatives said.

The girls had silenced MP5s. They walked through the alley and saw 2 OpFors. Ibuki took out one then Katt took care of the other.

"Nightie night." Ibuki taunted.

They continued and saw 3 Germans inside patrolling the inside of a barber shop for stragglers outside.

"Don't think about it." Nami warned.

They moved and saw "2 tangos by the burned car." Mia noticed. Katt sniped the Zeon trooper then the German with him.

"Topped them." Mist whispered.

While silently going along the city streets, Mist heard footsteps. She then ordered "Get into the shadows!" they did so and saw a Russian with a gun walking by. As the guard stops, Mist says "He's mine."The guard begins to take a piss as Mist tells him "Hey! Suzy!" then slits his throat.

Mia walked with her comrades and said "So many people like to be in this place. It's a ghost town at night."

After reaching the station, one of the operatives said "Get ready for take down." His comrade said "Flashbang time." then threw a flashbang in there. As it went off, Germans and OpFors were blinded by the blast it made. This gave the girls an advantage then they shot the bad guys up.

Hearing a generator, Cynder suggested "If we kill the generator, we get an advantage in the dark." Ibuki had a charge, she planted it then detonated killing the power in the building.

They head upstairs and saw Geese, Cell and Nacien arguing with their men over the power outage in the building. The men see the girls and shoot the Indian operatives. Mia and Nami take care of the men. As they enter the room, Pan is shocked to see Cell alive and kicking.

"So Gohan has sent a kid to do a man's job how nice." Cell admired.

Pan aimed her MP5 at Cell but he destroyed it. Gohan's daughter knew that Cell was in his Perfect Form when Emerald recruited him.

"Terry would've expected much from you lot." Geese taunted.

Katt shot the radio playing Geese's tape. "I don't think so!" This also destroyed the tape. "I bet the Indian government will hear about your tape!" Mist threatened.

Nacien pointed his sword at the team. "I'm afraid that we won't be having the time to play right now." he then threw a smoke grenade to confuse the girls. When the smoke cleared, the 3 villains were not there.

They head up to the roof and saw Nacien and Geese on Nacien's wyvern.

"I'll let you scums live this time!" Nacien taunted then laughed evilly as he and Geese fled to the night.

Katt took out her radio "Tarantula 8-4. The target is secure but our operatives are dead. Bring it in now."

"Victor 4, this is Tarantula 8-4. We'll bring the big over there. Over." Tarantula the helicopter pilot radioed.

* * *

Smash Mansion, hours later.**  
**

Amy, Serena and Rini arrived back from their shopping trip. They had gotten some bikinis to try on and if it is a good time swim in them. They also had some snacks while they were out.

They got into Sonic's bedroom then unloaded the stuff they bought. They soon got undressed then got into bed with Rouge and Blaze.

"What would you do if Darien dumped you?" Rouge asked Serena.

Serena replied "I would be terrified. My life would be in tatters."

Amy giggled then said "Well, good night." then the girls all went to sleep.

* * *

**Sometimes, bad broadcasts can go bad indeed. Stick around.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan, Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	13. Chapter 13

**"_You know the real meaning of peace only if you have been through the war._" Kosovar**

Chapter 13: Plans for Russia, Under the Moonlight

Fort Schmerzen

Makarov observed his picture of Imran Zakhaev with an eagle eye in his room while on his bed. The elderly Ultranationalist leader was close to his plans but was put short by Soap and Price. If Makarov wanted anything dead, it would be Price.

Vladimir looked up and said "Price. You murdered Zakhaev in cold blood. You who want peace and order, deserve neither."

As he watched his picture of Zakhaev, Valtome opened the door to his room.

"Still mad this Captain Price?" Valtome asked Makarov.

"Da." Makarov threw his Zakhaev picture aside.

"I am ever loyal to the rightful Russia even f Zakhaev his gone." Makarov sipped his water. "You still have his son, Victor. Right?" Valtome was wondering that Zakhaev had a son.

"I'm taking care of him. He still leads the field forces." Makarov smiled.

Valtome joined the young Russian. "What will you be planning for those pesty Loyalists anyway? Uwee hee hee!"

Makarov picked up his pistol "Humiliate it's government by killing some people, then I will hang Vorchevsky from a tree."

"Uwee hee hee! That would be interesting! I enjoy the thrill of torture!" Valtome was excited.

Makarov had a plan. "We'll start by killing a number of people at Zakhaev International Airport. I made it bloody before, it will happen again."

Just as Valtome was about to slip off Makarov's clothing, the senator asked him "What will the catch be?"

"Just like last time I was there, commands and phrases will be said by my team in English. No Russian." Makarov recommened.

"I was hoping to try that out there." Valtome laid his head down. "We strike out tomorrow?" Makarov nodded.

After the 2 men undressed and went to sleep, Makarov thought "If I see Price there, fill him with lead Valtome."

* * *

Russia airspace.

Price and his men rode an MH-16 through Russian airspace. Price was talking to an old friend.

"I'm pretty sure that Link is there Captain Price. I kinda like watching Ganondorf in tournaments." Nikolai told his good friend.

"Hell with that, we'll try and give it our best shot at the airport." Price told Nikolai then disconnected. After disconnecting, Darien saw something come up from the ground in the distance. It stopped in midair then began to fly towards the helicopter and a warning beeps.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Gaz noticed the thing.

Price knew it. Stinger Missile! "Incoming missile! Hang on!" then the helicopter is hit and the MH-16 begins to spin violently. The men hold on for dear life.

As the crash warning beeps, the pilot radios "Mayday Mayday! This is Swordfish 4-5, we are going down, I repeat, we are going down! 18 miles south from the Moscow Downtown!" then everything turns black as the helicopter crashes.

As Soap woke up, he saw Darien getting him up. "Woah! I survived that twice." Soap commented.

"We better get going before the Russians find out." Darien warned. Price said to Gaz "Casualty report." Gaz checked the lifeless Astrachan then the pilots. "Astrachan and both pilots are dead sir." Price shook his head at the bloody mess before him "Bugger."

Price looked around then said "Alright, the downtown's not far from here. Let's find some civilian transport and move out."

As the SAS team searched around for some civilian cars, they could hear gang member laughs. "I don't think we're alone guys." Burton said worried.

"You got a talent for stating the obvious." Stuart told him.

Then several gang members drove in on motorcycles. Their leader had a mohawk and a big scar on his right cheek. The bikes at katana blades on the sides to anyone they drive by.

"Did you think you could walk through the mighty Biker Falcon's territory and live?" Biker Falcon the gang leader said.

"Why are your men here at this time sir?" Terry had his pistol out.

Biker Falcon turned to his gang. "Everyone one of my henchmen you see before me, is a former professional high speed racer in Russia and China. With our skills no one can beat us."

Price pointed his M1911 at Biker Falcon. "Move aside. I'm only saying it bloody once."

Falcon spitted. "No one will be around to say it twice." then signaled "Attack! Then Falcon's men reved charged on their bikes.

(Song: Muay Thai assassin fight song from Street Fighter II V)

A biker drove for Darien. The young lad rolled to avoid then aimed his HK machine gun and shot the biker causing him to crash.

Another punk drove for Gaz who was busy readying his shotgun. The SAS member jumped over the biker just as he got close and fired the W12000 blowing the biker's head off.

2 bike punks drove for Soap who aimed carefully with his M1A1 and with careful timing, shot each in the head then avoided the crashing motorcycles which then exploded behind Soap.

Price was cut in one of his arms by a biker's blade. The SAS captain clutched his arm in pain. "See that? They can get cut like everyone else does! Finish him off boys!" Biker Falcon ordered.

As 2 bikers drove to finish Price, Eagle dived in with his clubs and whacked each of the thugs in the face knocking them off. "Try to hit the driver next time!" Eagle said.

"Maybe a pistol would do." Price acknowledged.

Burton ran for his life from a biker that would kill him any second now. He was cornered near a tree until Soap shot the biker with a Walther P99 killing the biker.

"Oh you guys make me sick! Kill the fuckers!" Biker Falcon snarled.

Falcon and his remaining thug drove for Price. The captain ducked in time. The 2 biker thugs turned to make another pass on Price. The captain was ready, do or die. As soon as the bikers got close, Price rolled between them without getting harmed, then shot the first thug with his M1911 then fired at Falcon's bike gas tank. As the bullet flew for the tank, Biker Falcon had only time for "Oh SHIT!" then the gas tank is hit and Biker Falcon is killed in the blast.

"Didn't need Tuxedo Mask for this one." Darien admired.

Price clapped. "Alright, let's find some transport and head to Zakhaev International." the team find a bus then board it. "SAS. I'll be the new driver." Price said to the driver who said "Alright SAS." then walks to a passenger seat.

The bus then drives off to find Zakhaev International Airport.

* * *

Outside the Smash Mansion.

The Wolf laguz queen Nailah lay on one of the pool chairs of the outdoor smash mansion pool. The outdoor pool was larger than the indoor one. She was wearing just a sleeping robe. She heard footsteps and it was Lita Kino with her hair down. Lita was in a nightrobe.

"What are you doing out in the dark all by yourself?" Lita was confused.

Nailah sighed then said "Just thinking about my people i'm hoping to migrate."

"Just sensed Rubeus and some Witches 5 members revived." Lita said.

Nailah sat up and stretched. "Just think about where the world could go if there were 2 queens married."

"You mean if you married the Crimean queen Elincia?" Lita had a hand behind her head.

Nailah stood up. "Yes. If I would marry Elincia or her bodyguard Lucia, the 2 kingdoms of Hatari and Crimea could be united into one, no war."

Lita looked at the pool water. "I was coming out for a dip."

Nailah smirked then told the young girl. "The water sure is fine this time of night."

The 2 took off their robes then dived in. After coming up, Lita and Nailah looked at each other.

"Damn. Amy sure enjoys this when alone." Lita smiled.

Nailah grinned. "Sometimes, some laguz prefer swimming like this."

As the 2 swam close to each other, Lita noticed her leg was near the wolf queen's lower region. The queen chuckled. "It will be alright. No one will see us right now." Nailah assured.

Lita looked around. "Just hope Bright didn't notice us nude."

The 2 embraced each other in the water and then brought their mouths to each other. The laguz's tongue had gotten onto Lita's. As Lita moaned with pleasure, her hands lowered to the queen's buttocks and groped them. After releasing their mouths, Nailah kissed Lita's hardened nipples. This caused Lita to giggle. After the pleasure, they broke off.

"Maybe I should tell Amy to swim naked more often. Could that make her more comfortable?" Lita asked the laguz queen.

Nailah put her hands underwater on her waist. "Worth a shot."

"Let's head inside. I don't think Bright likes people out of bed after lights out." Lita recommened.

The 2 head back, put their robes back on then head inside.

Inside, the wolf queen headed to Elincia's chambers. She saw Elincia was making love to Lucia.

"Your excellency." Nailah told the Crimean queen.

Elincia and Lucia stopped then turned to Nailah. "Evening." Elincia greeted.

Nailah took off her robe and she was naked before the 2 nude female lovers. "Maybe some room for one more perhaps."

Lucia looked at Elincia then turned to the wolf laguz. "Alright, if you say so."

After some love making, they stop and Lucia gets up to shut the lights off. The queen's guard then rejoins her 2 lovers.

"That time, I heard you cumming." Lucia smiled to Elincia.

Elincia smiled back. "I never minded being naked with you, my guardian."

Nailah tucked in. "Night ladies. See you tomorrow."

The women were asleep in seconds thinking about their pasts.

* * *

**What time will Makarov strike Zakhaev International Airport a second time? When will Price reach the airport? Find out!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	14. Chapter 14

**"_In war, you win or lose, live or die and the difference is just an eyelash._" General Douglas MacArthur**

Chapter 14: What Ways to Start the Day

Moscow Highway Bridge

An armored truck is driving along the right side of the road never caring about other cars, just Zakhaev Airport.

In the truck was a Russian driving the truck, in the back were Makarov, Al-Asad, Valtome, Victor Zakhaev and Billy Kane. They were clad in Russian special forces uniforms and at their feet were bags with machine guns inside them. There also 3 Russian Ultranaitonalists with them.

Makarov watched an accident happen but didn't want to get involved.

"Many people die in their car accidents everyday." Makarov admired.

Al-Asad cocked his Desert Eagle. "Wonder if we can get the hangars too?"

Makarov chuckled. "Oh yes, even the hangars, but first the terminal."

Valtome put on a stolen police helmet to shield his curly hair so the police won't recognize him, or if the shootup messes with it. "I don't want my good looks to be spoiled, now do I? Uwee hee hee!"

Victor scoffed then got his Mini-Uzi hidden. "I'll pull it out when we are ready."

Billy had his Sansetsukon staff in his belt ready to take it out when needed for Russian security forces coming after him.

Makarov saw the staff "I like that weapon Billy."

Billy replied "Passed down for generations. Never got old."

Valtome put a finger near his throat then moved it to another side. "We take care of those Russians, then we can hunt down Zelgius and gut him like a fish."

"Just remember for this trip Valtome, no Russian." Makarov ordered.

After some more turns and traffic lights, the truck arrived at Zakhaev International Airport. After the 5 villains got out, Makarov ordered a Russian "Anatoly, if anything goes wrong with me, go in guns blazing."

Anatoly nodded "Yes sir. We'll send a message with this attack while you fight on."

Anatoly closed the truck's back doors while Makarov and his men went inside the airport.

* * *

Hotel in Moscow, Price's room

Price sipped his tea at his table then he slammed his cup down. He turned to Soap and Gaz who were watching the football game and Darien was playing Crazy Eights with Eagle.

"Useless wankers! We spent the whole night last night trying to look for Zakhaev Airport and we didn't have luck." Price was angry.

Darien yawned "Well after much time in the bus, I felt I needed the rest."

Eagle turned his head "That's why I picked this hotel to stay in sir."

Gaz put a hand on his chin. "I never knew that Zakhaev's son would be alive."

Soap chuckled then said "Just hope Zakhaev never succeeds his father."

As Price walked to the balcony to get the sun on him, he saw through his binoculars a gun battle going on. It's Zakhaev International Airport under attack!

"Oh shit!" Price slammed his binoculars. "Soap get the team together. We're heading to Zakhaev International right now!" Price ordered Soap.

"We did have breakfast this morning, didn't we?" Soap said as he sighed.

Gaz checked his watch "It's hours before lunch sir."

Price ordered "Get off your arses and let's get the hell going!"

The men geared up then headed out of the hotel.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Pokemon trainer's room.

The sun shined on the room as May woke up next to her sleeping mother Caroline. Lola, Johanna, Dawn and Delia were still asleep. The 6 were also completely naked. May lowered her face then kissed one of her mother's breasts.

This caused Caroline to wake up then sit up with her daughter. "Morning May."

May giggled "Morning mom. I love that body of yours, no matter what you wear, or in this case, not wear."

Caroline lays her fingers on May's nipples and they giggle. "Love the way you giggle." Caroline said.

After Caroline and May get off the bed, the others woke up. "Let's order some breakfast. Peach said it's free." Delia suggested. They all agreed on pancakes."

"So leave the whipped cream can with that." Johanna told the kitchen phone. The other girls giggled when Johanna said whipped cream.

Lola answered wearing just a towel. It was a marine outside the doorway. After getting the platter, her towel dropped. "Clumsy me." Lola faked.

The marine said "Have a nice breakfast." then walked off nervous.

The women gathered near the closed tray on the bed as Delia opened it. Pancakes soaked in syrup on 6 plates and the can of whipped cream next to them.

"Yummy breakfast!" May cheered. She had some pieces of her stack, while this was on, some syrup got on her chest. Caroline saw that, "May I lick it clean?" May said "Oh yeah." The mother ran her tongue along the naked little girl's chest. She never thought of it before but syrup tasted good on a girl's chest.

As Delia ate some of her pieces, she said "May, you taste really good with that syrup on you."

Johanna intentionally put some syrup from her stack onto her breasts for her daughter as soon as she down some of her pancakes. Dawn licked her nude mother fine. After their pancakes were eaten, Johanna got the whipped cream and put some on her breasts then her pussy.

"Come and get it girls." Johanna said seductively.

Delia, Dawn and Lola put their mouths on the skin where Johanna sprayed her whipped cream on herself. The blue haired mother moaned with excitement as she said "Oh, yes. I taste very good. This is a fine breakfast yet."she moaned louder. Delia licked faster and paused "I like the cream so much." then resumed. After their share, Johanna came.

After her energy restored, Johanna giggled. "How about we have a nice bath before we head out?"

Dawn, May and Caroline agreed and decide to let Delia and Lola have their business for now. Since they were already naked in the bathroom, they got in the tub and Caroline turned on the hot water. The water was first cold then hot to keep the girls satisfied.

"This water is so cozy, I could be in it all day." Caroline said with a smile.

May thought back "I had long back a little fish pokemon making off with my entire bikini and I had to walk home naked."

"I must say, Dawn's breasts are as cute as her pink underwear." Caroline giggled.

Dawn laughed "I feel really fine since we're all girls in here."

Johanna said to her daughter "No fear of guys looking at us right now. Mommy can caress you whenever she feels like it."

Dawn hugged Johanna "Thanks mom. Your the best, beautiful and naked mom I ever had."

May splashed some water on Caroline causing the mother to laugh. "She really likes it, even when we are at a water park."

After May did more splashes of bath water, Johanna put herself between Caroline's legs. "Your titties are huge. I like them a lot." Johanna then started to kiss Caroline. After 30 seconds, they released.

"It's very funny watching a mom kiss another mom." Dawn giggled.

"Cutest girls in Sinnoh and Hoenn should be better off naked." Johanna suggested. As May was about to speak, the intercom came on.

"Sorry if i'm interrupting the whole mansion on their activities, but something came up. If anyone is up, come to the briefing room" Hargrove said then shut it off.

Princess Daisy, Ayumi, Zelda, Katt, Krystal, Fara, Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, Amy Mizuno, Mai, Nene, Kunoichi, Karla, Kai, Fir, Shizune, Sheeda and Midia came into the briefing room.

"What is it at this hour?" Sheeda asked.

Hargrove turned on his projector. "We found out who supplied the kidnapping of the smashers." and showed of picture of 2 men, one with purple hair and a purple mustache, a necklace, a shoulder guard and a yellow shirt and black undershirt. The other had blue hair, a blue little beard, 2 shoulder guards with brushy parts and a green shirt.

"Schaeffer and Gashilama." Hargrove told the girls.

"Never heard of them sir." Ayumi said confused.

Hargrove said to Krystal "They were old enemies of Ike and they supplied the kidnappers with the weapons."

Krystal crossed her arms "Do you think they'll know where Fox is?"

Karla gave a pow gesture "One bullet to kidnap Roy and others. This means..."

Hargrove stared "They're our ticket to the smashers." he then flipped picture to Rio de Janeiro with the Christ the Redeemer statue in the background. "You'll find them in Rio de Janeiro in a favela doing an arms deal."

Midia turned to Sheeda "Are you thinking what I am?"

Sheeda put her fist in a hand. "I'm gonna get Marth saved and end the villains who kidnapped him."

Hargrove shut the projector off. "Your transport's waiting for you girls. You'll have some persons going along with you as back up. Good luck out there."

* * *

**Can the girls get the information they need from Gashilama and Schaeffer? How long will Zakhaev International Airport hold up against Makarov? Find out!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	15. Chapter 15

**"**_**Every tyrant who has lived has believed in freedom - for himself.**_**" Elbert Hubbard**

Chapter 15: No Russian

Zakhaev International Airport

In the elevator, you could only hear the sound of the elevator humming as Makarov and his men geared up. They unzipped their bags and took out kevlar armor and some ammo. After applying the vests, they also put grenades on their vests when it was time to use them. Makarov got out his M9 pistol for close combat and put it in his holster.

Makarov glanced at his main men, Victor had an M240 machine gun, Al-Asad had a Striker Shotgun, Valtome had an RPD machine gun, and Billy had a DshK machine gun.

While the others got loaded up, Makarov took his M4 machine gun out and armed it.

A bing was sounded meaning they were nearing the main floor of the terminal. After another bing, they arrived on the main floor. After some more seconds, they were on the second floor. "S Nami Bog."

Makarov turned to his team "Remember, no Russian."

The men walked out of the elevator as they saw 43 people waiting to be scanned by the Russian guards. Makarov and his men set up like a firing squad in front of the civilians. As soon as the Russians turned, Makarov and his men open fire at the people.

Chaos, gunfire, terror and panic broke out into the airport as bullets rained down and man and woman alike. While some were shot, sparks came off of electricity.

The men walked casually through the checkpoint while firing at Russians. The metal detector beeped but they didn't care. As guards ran out to stop them, Valtome shot them all.

They walked to a crowd begging for their lives. "Please spare us! We never do you harm!" A Russian begged. Victor, Al-Asad and Billy shot them up with their machine guns. A few who ran were shot in the head by Valtome, brains all over.

After ceasing fire, Makarov ordered "Up the stairs, go go!"

The men ran up while a Russian radio broadcast is heard. Makarov got first and shot 5 men and 3 women. A guard popped behind a pillar and ordered "Throw down your weapon now!" to Valtome who shot the guard 8 times in the chest.

Al-Asad and Valtome went into a book store and shot up some civilians trying to hide. A Russian threw books at Al-Asad saying "Get out of the airport and don't come-" before he could finish, Valtome blasts him apart. "Close enough." Valtome said.

In an eye-glass store, some tried to defend themselves behind glass shelves but Billy used his Sansetsukon to beat them to death. The British gang member swung his staff across the owner's throat killing him.

As men headed through Makarov who was walking through the center while he lackeys shot and killed, the Russian shot some. A women tried to pull her boyfriend to safety but they were shot apart by Victor who had his Mini-Uzi.

As they reached the balcony near the flight schedules, a Russian intercom is heard shouting some things in Russian. A guard tries to protect some but Al-Asad quickly got his Desert Eagle and blew his brains out. Valtome went over to the balcony and rained down his bullets on civilians trying to escape. He laughed as he did so.

As more Russian civilians died, 4 guards popped out of the elevator and prepared to battle Makarov, but the Russian threw a grenade and blew the guards to pieces and sent the elevator crashing down.

While heading down the escalator, they saw panicking Russians fleeing for their lives as the security gate shut behind them. The flight schedules all switched to delayed due to Makarov.

"Okay, that clears the terminal. Now let's hit the runways." Makarov said.

The men head out to the runways and saw FSB forces arriving. "FSB! Take them out!" Makarov ordered.

As some were shot, Makarov checked the hangars for people. He shot some pilots who were not in their planes.

While the FSB struggled, Price and his men showed up to assist the FSB.

"What the hell happened here?" Price asked an FSB.

"We can't hold out against Makarov and- Oh chyort! He's getting away." the FSB saw Makarov making a run for it with his men.

While Makarov's ran for the parking garage, Makarov said "This has been a beautiful day Valtome."

Valtome turned to Makarov "Just in case we get shot on the way out, you've got the nicest six-pack i've ever laid eyes on."

Makarov blushed "Haven't eye."

After reaching Makarov's truck, Anatoly opened the door "Good you made it, get in." Anatoly helped Billy, Al-Asad and Victor in.

"When should we make love Valtome?" Makarov asked the curly haired senator while he got in the truck.

Valtome looked around "Soon Makarov. Soon." but as Anatoly reached for Valtome's hand, the doors burst open and Gaz shot the senator first in the stomach then the heart.

"Valtome!" Makarov shouted then pulled the senator in as he shut the truck doors then they drove off.

As Makarov lays Valtome down on the truck floor he said "Is there any medical supplies?"

A Russian checked then said "Sorry sir. You said no medical supplies for this one."

Valtome coughed blood up and said to Makarov, "Makarov, there is something I have to tell you..."

The Russian turned his eyes "What do you want me to do?"

The dying senator said "Make the smashers pay one day, and also make Zelgius and the empress pay with their lives. Sanaki killed me. Blame her murder at the feet of the herons." while he coughed up more blood.

"Also... Tell Geese and Cervantes... our chess match with them... is canceled..." Valtome's said his last words and finally dies.

Makarov looked back. "I'll make your old foe Sanaki pay, with her head on my plate!"

At the airport garage, Price said to Gaz "Did you get Makarov?"

Gaz shook his head "Afraid not sir."

"Soap checked and no sign of the smashers." Price said.

* * *

Rio de Janeiro.

A helicopter flew for the airfield as the pilot radioed "Mansion tower, this is Salmonella 3-1. We're nearing the airfield soon. ETA 45 seconds." During the flight, Sheeda turned and gasped at the Christ the Redeemer statue that went by.

Command replied "Copy 3-1. Good luck girls."

As the helicopters touched down, Daisy, Ayumi, Zelda, Katt, Krystal, Fara, Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, Amy Mizuno, Mai, Nene, Kunoichi, Karla, Kai, Fir, Shizune, Sheeda and Midia got out and saw a little man with a mouth mask on his nose and over his mouth, and a white wig-like helmet on his head. He wore a white coat with peacock-like feathers on them. He also had a black shirt, white pants and brown shoes.

"Pang Tong. Good to see you again." Yue Ying said to Pang Tong.

Pang Tong shook hands with Yue Ying "So your looking to interrogate some people on Smashers?" he turned to his escorts "You'll need some help too." The men with Pang Tong were Guan Ping the son of Guan Yu, Wei Yan the speech impaired Shu officer with a red mask and armor on him, then there was Jiang Wei prodigy of Zhuge Liang and always had a trident.

Karla flirted to Wei Yan "You're one ugly fellow."

Wei Yan growled "Me ugly? No! You... freak."

Krystal said to the arguers. "Break it up."

As soon as they walked to the marine driver. Amy asked "We'll have some men searching for Gashilama too?"

The driver said "Yeah man."

Zelda got in as did Pang Tong. "We'll watch for them." Zelda had an MP40 out.

* * *

**Can the girls find and capture Gashilama and Schaeffer? How will Makarov get his vengeance? Find out next time.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	16. Chapter 16

**"_Try to look unimportant; they may be low on ammo._" Infantry Journal**

Chapter 16: Dealing Takedown

Rio de Janeiro

Pang Tong and Zelda were driven through the streets of Rio de Janeiro. The driver was African-American. The truck they were following had stopped once, no sign of Gashilama's informant.

While following, Zelda confirmed on her radio "Guys, we matched the plates on the truck I took a picture. No sign of him yet."

The truck in front stopped again, the 2 saw Brazilian militia men come out to a drug dealer. The dealer supplied them with the cocaine then the Militia men continued on as Zelda and her driver followed.

Krystal radioed "No sign of the right hand yet?"

Zelda confirmed "No. They stopped twice, we don't have him yet."

Then the truck stopped at a house as Pang Tong said "Hold up. He's stopped again." then the driver stops.

The Militia bad guys who stopped by the dealer came out to gashilama's right hand who had a gun behind his back.

Zelda looked and radioed "We have him girls. Whoever those guys we're seeing are, they're not very happy to see him." Just then the right hand pulled out his gun and shot the Militias. Another Militia Brazilian who was the truck driver got out.

"Wei Yan we have a situation!" Pang Tong radioed as the Brazilian was shot. The right hand prepared to fire at Zelda and Pang Tong. "Get down!" Pang Tong ordered then he and Zelda ducked with their hands behind their heads. The driver was not so lucky and was shot in the head. The lifeless driver fell to the wheel.

"He's getting away! Come on Pang Tong let's get him!" Zelda shouted to Pang Tong then they got out of the car. While running a corner, Zelda radioed "Daisy! The right hand got our driver dead! We're after him on foot."

"Okay! I'll cut him at the Hotel Rio!" Daisy radioed back. As shots were fired, Brazilian civilians panicked in terror.

Daisy and Ayumi saw him run for the alley. "He went to the alleyway! Follow him!" Ayumi shouted.

"Should we kill him?" Amy said.

Zelda said to her comrades. "Not yet! We need him for interrogation." they saw the right hand run for the favela. Before he could get there, Katt aimed her Dragunov sniper rifle at the man's leg then shot him there. The Right hand fell and he saw weapons pointed at him.

Minutes later, we see Sheeda and Pang Tong outside a Brazilian garage with 2 men armed with machine guns. The girls had the right hand tied to a chair and Fir is about to torture him.

Krystal had her hands on the garage door "Sheeda, Pang Tong this is going to take time. Go on with Meat and Royce and check the favela for anything on Gashilama and Schaeffer. That's where he was heading." then she shut the door.

"Let's go guys." Royce said as he and his comrades head for the favela. "There are civilians in the favela. Watch the fire."

As soon as they saw the favela in their sights, Sheeda put her binoculars in her eyes. She saw Gashilama and Schaeffer dealing guns and feral laguz to Brazilian bad guys.

Pang Tong saw civilians around the area and said to Meat "Meat get the people out of here."

Meat said "Yes sir." then jumped down to the favela and had his gun up. He shouted that the area is no longer safe in Spanish and fired his gun up. Civilians ran screaming as Militia were alerted.

"Pang Tong! Let's focus on Gashilama and Schaeffer!" then pulled out her sword she had for bad situations.

Pang Tong pulled out his staff "Now to get myself young again."

While fighting through various Militia men, shots were heard as Royce radioed "Meat is down!" After Sheeda cuts down a Brazilian who nearly sniped Pang Tong, Royce radioed "Guys, i'm hit!" but was then cut off. Their men were dead.

After escaping up the stairs to another part, they saw Gashilama and Schaeffer attempting to escape up a pipe. Pang Tong swung his staff magically causing the pipe to drop with the 2 big men.

The men saw Pang Tong and Sheeda in their eyes. They pulled out their weapons, Gashilama had a Killer Axe while Schaeffer also had a Killer Axe and a Killer Bow ready to use it.

"We're not going quietly, fight like men!" Schaeffer shouted.

Gashilama pointed his axe "You want information really bad, beat it out of me if you can!"

Sheeda engaged Gashilama while Pang Tong attack Schaeffer.

Exchanging some struck swings, Sheeda said "Pretty good for a big man!" Sheeda blocked 2 swings from Gashilama as he taunted "You hate buying half-breeds! Don't you! Get this!" then swung his right arm which Sheeda blocked.

As the fighting ensued, some sniper shots hit Schaeffer and Gashilama in the legs. Just before they could get up, they saw the other girls aiming at them.

"Salmonella 3-1, this is Krystal. We've got our package, I repeat, we've got the package." Krystal radioed.

Sun Shang Xiang put her chakrams away as she said "Let's see what they say at the mansion before dinner."

* * *

Smash Mansion, Interrogation room.

"Come on Gashilama. You supplied the Army of the New Order with the weapons that got Mario kidnapped. Where are the Smashers?" Bright interrogated then punched Gashilama.

The big berserker had seen Schaeffer executed by Bright. "Who's gonna tell you what i-" then Gashilama was punched again.

"Okay Bright. I'll talk!" Gashilama started. "The smashers are being kept in a special salt mine in Germany near what was the Siegfried Line. My allies told me they were making a bomb that would not only destroy the trophies of the smashers, but leave a hole to park even a hydrofoil from Russia."

"That's all we need to know." Bright then took out his P99 then shot Gashilama in the head.

* * *

**Is the bomb the villains are making nuclear type? Could the girls even alert Price to the Smashers location? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	17. Chapter 17

**"_You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war._" Napoleon Bonaparte**

Chapter 17: Exhibition Fighting, Fished in a Barrel

Smash Mansion, Raye's Room

An African-American marine opens the door to Raye's room. She is playing chess with Lethe.

Raye moves her queen to check her opponent's king. Her rook is one row beneath the king. Lethe moved one space away, but then Raye moves her queen in.

"Checkmate! I won!" Raye had her arms up in triumph.

Lethe patted her head. "Yay for you." then Lyre hugged her. "You can get another chance someday."

The marine approaches Raye with a paper. "Ma'am, it's for you." then Raye looks at the picture. She is being challenged by someone from Turkey by the name of Bald Bull.

"Oh boy. This will be a challenge, but i'll try it out." Raye accepts. She had never fought a boxer before.

Outside in the practice arena, a car shows up. Out steps Bald Bull, the Turkish boxer who fought Little Mac before. He is wearing a tuxedo and red gloves.

As soon as he steps into the ring, Raye come out too then turns into Sailor Mars.

"You can't hurt me kid!" Bald Bull taunted in Turkish then throws off his suit, revealing a pair of red boxing trunks with a white trim. Then the referee comes in.

"Alright, go to the center." the fighters do so. "Okay. If someone goes limp, the fight is over." Mars and Bald Bull get to their fighting stances. "Fight!"

(Song: Strange Sunset from Street Fighter EX)

Sailor Mars starts by doing a swift kick to the boxer's face, he staggers a bit then regains balance. He spun his hands together then brought them to his face then thrusted his right hand fast. He hits Mars in chest.

She backs away then jumps up and slams her hands onto Bald Bull''s head.

"My barber likes my head, don't break it!" Bald Bull angrily said.

The Sailor Scout then does a spinning back hand attack to the boxer's stomach, causing him to clutch it in pain.

While watching, Rini could see her reflection. "I can see Serena's nice chest in Bald Bull's forehead!" then Serena turned "Hey!"

"Ah Lan!" Bald Bull hits his head 2 times then tries a left hook to Raye who ducks at the last second. "Ah be!" Bald Bull curses but then Raye glows one of her hands with fire and hits Bald Bull's chest with it.

"Giving up now!" Sailor Mars taunted with a finger waving.

Bald Bull spat "Now i'll show you!" then steps back a bit, kicks his right leg back 2 times then starts to glow red. You can hear the sound of a tea kettle whistling while he does this. He then starts to run in place preparing a strike.

This is a one-in-a-million chance for Raye. She had to do it now or get knocked limp.

Mars puts her hands with 2 fingers up. "Mars..." then glows fire "Fire..." as Bald Bull starts to charge forward... "IGNITE!" then Mars sends her ball of fire forth. The ball hits, Bald Bull hard, and sends him unconscious right to the floor.

"Astounding match! Winner by knockout! Raye!" The referee said.

Bald Bull gets up and checks hands with the scout. "What was with that rage you were trying to put on?" Raye asked. Bald Bull grinned. "Just my game I like to play with Little Mac at." then chuckled.

* * *

Ural Mountains

2 Army Abrams tanks drove through the cold canyon. One of them was callsigned "Fluorine" and another was "Boron". They were on a training drill in the cold snow that came down.

The Fluorine driver radioed "Hargrove the drill in the snow is going pretty well. No signs of bad guys all is quiet around here."

Hargrove radioed back "Don't worry Fluorine, just drive a few more miles and we can pick you up. Be wary of bad guys if they are in."

The Boron tank driver said "Don't worry. Boron's got Fluorine covered."

Hargrove smirked "Keep Fluorine safe for the time being." then disconnected.

"This is the worst place to get your ass frozen off, I never been here before." the Fluorine driver said to one of the gunners.

The big gunner said "You make a snowball and throw it at me i'll kill ya'."

Just then, the Boron tank got something on it's scope. "Oh shit!" the Boron driver said. "What are my orders Mansion tower? Mansion tow-" before he could radioing finish, a blast blows the Boron tank and it's crew to pieces.

Then Zeon Mobile Suits, Zakus, Acguys and Doms appeared.

"Oh man! We need assistance somebody! Somebody go for help!" the Fluorine pilot radioed.

* * *

Training Gym, Smash Mansion

A bunch of marines were training for battle. Meg was training herself off for her muscular build, even if she is obese like her father Brom is. As she punched her big bad, she said "Much hard work as training with my dad."

There were other girls working out too. As a marine was shouting lowly, Meg walked up to him. "Let me help you put more anger into it." She then gave an anger shout as she punched his bag. "Just try it that way son." Meg said with a smile.

The obese swordswoman walked back to her bag. While practicing, she could see Nene giving some lessons to some marines.

After the lessons were all done, Nene waved "Have fun now. No troubles." then she walked out.

While in the hallways, she noticed Phoebe walk right into her. "Sorry 'bout that." Phoebe rubbed her head.

"Didn't mean it." Nene smiled. The ninja noticed Phoebe's bosom then dropped her jaw.

Phoebe thought it up then "Would you like to see it?"

The 2 walked to Phoebe's bedroom. After closing her door, Phoebe started to strip off her clothes. "Oh great. I'm going to see a girl completely naked, and no guy is watching us." Nene thought.

After Phoebe had gotten all her clothes off, she turned to Nene who was still clothed. "Come on now. You should get out of those clothes too." Nene undressed herself and then they were naked. Phoebe spots the size of Nene's chest. "Your breasts are so motherly."

Nene giggled. "Thanks for that comment."

Phoebe sat in her computer chair. "Spend some time with your family?"

Nene sat on Phoebe's bed and brushed her hair a bit then smiled at Phoebe. "Hideyoshi is somewhat cute as usual. Masanori nearly punched me one time."

Phoebe walked over to the ninja girl and sat with her. "If Delia ever laid eyes on you, she'd be pissed."

Nene shrugged it off "Nah, she'd just be scared shitless."

Phoebe got behind Nene then told her "Okay. Stick your butt up." Nene did so while on all fours. The ghost-type trainer then started to lower her face and then began to eat out the motherly ninja. "Oooh. Phoebe, your mouth is so sweet." Nene moaned. Phoebe brought her tongue out of her mouth then started to lick the girl's pussy. The saliva that resulted was getting Nene aroused. After some more licks, Phoebe gave some resting breaths.

"This is getting a lot of work." Phoebe rubbed some sweat from her face.

Nene laid on her back on one of Phoebe's pillows and spread herself wide. "Ready when you are."

Phoebe then slides her pussy as close as she even wants it to Nene's little clit. The ghost trainer then starts to thrust herself into the motherly ninja. They moaned loudly and happily as they could. They hooped that Bright or Hargrove didn't hear their moaning of pleasure. Phoebe had her hands near her clit to make her sex more intersting. They could feel they were about to burst any second now. "Jesus! I'm going to cum!" Phoebe shouted with pleasure. Then the 2 came, their juices splashed on each other.

After recovering their strengths, the girls looked at each other, pleased. "Your as lovely as Caroline, let me tell you." Phoebe admired.

Nene grinned. "Sweeter than Masanori. The brashest man in my family."

The 2 then kissed. After breaking, they smiled. "A good mother always has big breasts." Phoebe said.

Nene patted her breasts. "Just hope that didn't make Masanori angry than he is at Mitsunari." she then gives Phoebe's left breast a good pinch. "Don't get angry like some men are."

As they laughed with their fingers near their mouths, the intercom went off.

"We got trouble guys." Bright said through the intercom.

Nene looked up "In Japan?"

Bright said in disappointment "Trouble in the Urals."

* * *

**The Abrams Fluorine is pinned down! Who can help the tank and it's crew? Be here next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	18. Chapter 18

**"_In the Soviet army it takes more courage to retreat than advance._" Joseph Stalin**

Chapter 18: The Fluorine

Ural Mountain canyon

6 mobile suits descended into the cold mountains of the Urals. One of them was the famous Gundam, the one next to it was the shoulder cannon-equiped Guncannon, another among them was a GM mobile suit, the Guntank, the Guncannon II and a GM Command mobile suit. Marine engineers parked next to them.

Command radioed the Mobile Suit commander in the Gundam "Charlie 5, we got an Abrams dead in the water in those mountains south of your position. Callsign Fluorine. Frau Bow, your unit is shotgun."

Frau Bow confirmed "Roger that Mansion Tower. We do have engineers with us, correct?"

Command checked then said "Yes Charlie Five. Cover them all the way to the tank. If too many die, fall back."

Frau Bow told him "Acknowledged. Heading out there." then disconnected "Geez it's cold out there."

The Gundam turned to it's squad and Frau ordered from inside "The Tank we're looking for is stuck half a klick south of here. We've got to hustle! Let's go!" then the Gundam started to advance.

Lucia in the Guncannon ordered her fellow comrades in their Mobile Suits "Let's move it guys!"

The MS team advances through the snow checking for stragglers on their radars. They saw a group of OpFors heading for them.

"Contact ahead!" Greta in her GM suit shouted.

The OpFors got out of their jeeps and started to fire. The Guncannon aimed it's shoulder cannons and took out some, while the Guncannon II finished the last 2 with it's shoulder beam cannon.

The Guntank turned and the pilot Hotaru Tomoe said "Whoa. Looks like old Clarine still has her kicks."

The Guncannon II put it's right hand on it's head section while Clarine laughed. "This is my first time going to battle in this. Don't spoil it all." Clarine said through the communication.

The team advanced and then "UAV recon just saw 5 enemy tanks heading this way." Frau said as 5 T-72 tanks driving to stop them. Frau radioed "Private Hawks. Get out of the jeep and hit them with the javelin."

Private Hawks in the jeep said "Understood girls." he then pulled out his Javelin missile and aimed at a T-72. He got mark a few clicks later then fired. His rocket flew up and came back down on a T-72. Only 4 left. The Private tries again but is shot by one of the T-72's machine guns.

"Private Hawks is down! Hawks is down! Franks gets the Javelin!" one of the marines shouted. There would be no med-evac for Private Hawks. Corporal Franks got the javelin and blew up another T-72. He then killed the rest.

With the opposition away, Frau continued until she saw the tank pinned down. "Fluorine, what's your status?" Leina Ashta in her GM Command radioed.

The Fluorine tank driver radioed "We're still surrounded ma'am. It's just the 5 of us left, but the tank's still okay, over!"

The gunner radioed "The main gun's offline but we still have our machine gun."

The Gundam shot 3 Zakus down. "Don't let them kill the tank!" Frau radioed.

The girl in their mobile suits battle the advancing Zakus, Acguys and Doms like warriors. An Acguy tried to harm the tank but the Guncannon II picked up, ripped off it's head section then threw it all 10 miles away.

With the dust cleared, Frau radioed "Alright, let's cover the engineers as they get this tank moving."

The girls covered the engineers shooting many of the enemy's mobile suits as they could. After repairs are complete, the tank driver radios "Guys, you did fine out here in this cold weather today. We'll drive back to base through the snow. Over."

The girls cheered and then Frau radioed "Mansion Tower this is Charlie team. We're packing up and we're coming home."

Command responded "Roger that Charlie 5, I bet some bad guys are pissed."

* * *

Fort Schmerzen

Makaorv entered his room all mad and thrashed about destroying his alcohol bottles. He thrashed about until Panther came in.

"What's the problem in here Makarov?" Panther asked worried.

Makarov turned blood drunk "My best man is dead in Moscow!"

Panther rubbed his head "Al-Asad?"

Makarov put a hand on Panther's shoulder "Valtome you idiot! I want royal blood!"

Leon entered on the 2 "I gotta tell we're some men short for your vendetta. We'd be screwed."

Makarov sighed then said "Sorry I thrashed in my room. We'll check any prisons for some men to join me."

* * *

**What men will Makarov bust out of jail? Find out next chapter.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	19. Chapter 19

**"_The bursting radius of a hand-grenade is always one foot greater than your jumping range._" Unknown**

Chapter 19: Flashback: Meeting on Duty

Moscow Hotel

Price lay on his bed with his head on his hands. He was wearing a white undershirt and his pants. He had to think about when he first met his dead ally Astrachan. "Oh Astrachan. You were such a good man in my team. You helped me in London. I made arrangements to take you home." Price said himself to his cop friend's spirit.

Darien came in carrying ice a bucket of ice. "Figured our drinks wouldn't be complete without some ice." there was a pause "Price?" then Price turned "Darien."

Darien sat on the bed to join his captain. "Thinking about poor Astrachan?" Price nodded then sat himself upright.

"Before we think about dinner, I would like to tell about me and his first meeting."

* * *

-Flashback-

London

(Price's POV)

There was Astrachan in his favorite police car working his street crimes against evil. He had finished his coffee and left some donuts unfinished. He saw me as he stopped at a traffic light. I walked up to the car and asked "Mind if I ride with you officer? I'm SAS."

Astrachan shook his head "Don't mind."

Then I got into the front seat of his car. It was like a taxi drive only it was free of charge since I showed my I.D. to him. When the green light came on, he put his favorite tune Galaxy Dream by MIQ (She owns that song)

"Getting groceries for your family anytime soon son?" I asked with my arms crossed.

Astrachan nodded "I am, my wife's making some pasta and she wanted some spaghetti but we were out of it. The kids wasted a good deal of it."

We introduced then stopped at the store. Astrachan got himself out and said "I'll be back. Watch the car." he then went inside. As I enjoyed some music, he came out a few minutes later with some spaghetti, ice creams and pizzas.

I showed a picture of my wife "I seem to have had kids with her."

"My family's sophisticated. We try not to fight over where to go to dinner." Astrachan gloated with a smile.

Price opened his side's window "If my family were like yours a lot more often, then the marines Al-Asad murdered would be alive still."

"Still, we got to let America go on without those marines that lost their lives to protect their country. Hell i wasn't even called to help you when you were out in old Russia fighting motherfucking Zakhaev and his stooges!"

I checked my watch then moved my head to him "You won't mind if I had the dinner you were planning with you, would you?"

Astrachan thought p with his fingers near his forehead then he said to me "Okay. Don't spill the wine and don't wipe on the table cloth."

We laughed for some seconds but then the car radio went off. Astrachan answered it.

"Dispatch, what the hell is it? I got to get home soon." Astrachan radioed.

Command told him "Sorry to interrupt your tan Astrachan, but we got a store holdup."

At a Wal Mart, about 8 police cars were outside, at the doorway were 4 bad guys threatening to kill some clerks with knifes. We arrived and they demanded a car and a plane ticket.

"What kind of car would you want you dago bastards?" I asked the bad guys through a megaphone.

One of the bad guys told me "2 Aston Martins with fine CD players, a big plane ticket out of this bloody country and some fine women!"

Astrachan pointed his Sten machine gun at them "Just don't hurt the clerks!"

Another bad guy said "We won't hurt them when we have our demands met in time!"

I walked up concealing my M1911 "Come on, throw down the weapon and come along peacefully like the other police asked."

As I got near, one of the bad guys took his knife away form a female clerk then shouted "You talk much! Die geezer!" then charged but was quicker and fired on him. Never bring knives to gunfights.

The others charged and Astrachan fired on the other 2. The last one had his knife near an elderly clerk. "Go ahead fucker. Make my day better." I challenged the bad guy. He hesitated then he threw his knife down and his arms up.

We cuffed him then he was driven off.

"Alright son, let's try that dinner like you promised me." I said to Astrachan.

Astrachan laughed "The best Sas man has become a good law helper." then we drove to his house.

-Flashback end-

"After arriving at the house, we had the pasta dinner. I cooked one of the pizza's to make it all completed." Price finished his story.

Darien looked up. "I;m gonna miss Astrachan. He was good."

Gaz bursted in "Price, i'm thinking we should check if the smashers are in the Caucasus Mountains."

Price thought it. He fought to rescue Nikolai before, now if he brought Nikolai with him, they could free the smashers and get medals.

Price smirked "Any questions before we get the team up?'

There was a 10 second pause then Gaz said "Let's do this."

* * *

**Can Price check Caucasus for the Smashers? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	20. Chapter 20

**"**_**Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once.**_**" William Shakespeare, ''Julius Caesar'' **

Chapter 20: Breakout, Return to Caucasus

Sing Sing Prison

3 men are watched by prison guards as they head to lunch. Those men were Titans pilots, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler and Buran Blutarch. They were in orange prison suits. Right now, their normal Titans flightsuits were being watched.

Their mobile suits were being watched by prison guards outside, Jerid had the Baund Doc, Kacricon had his Marasai and Buran had his Asshimar.

After getting some soup form the lunch person, they head to their table to eat.

"So Kacricon, the Titans best were busted and are in here now, huh?" Jerid said to his good friend Kacricon.

Kacricon sipped on his soup then said "Yeah. We tried to break into a bank and nab some money."

Buran slammed his part "Damn them. I can't believe they just confiscated our mobile suits from us!"

Jerid turned "Don't worry now Buran. We can break out anytime and get our equipment back from them."

Kacricon looked around "Do you think the guards will just be on alert if we try and resist their orders? Be honest."

Buran had a bite of his soup. "Yeah. They have electric fences, and even spotlights around the camp. If the power was cut, we could break out into our freedom with ease."

Jerid rested his head on his arms. "You never wanna miss what it's like to have good food outside of jail. In here they just serve eggs for breakfast and soup for lunch and their dinners."

Outside a rocket is flying for the cafeteria walls. An OpFor fired it and with him was an OpFor who was chanting religious things while Makarov, Panther and Astaroth watched the RPG rocket fly. When the rocket hits, it creates a big hole while the OpFor gunner shoots up in the air.

The guards charged for Astaroth using tazers and some fists, but the golem used his giant ax and slaughtered them all. The last guard begged for his life, but Makarov showed no mercy and shot him in the head.

Buran, Jerid and Kacricon saw their saviors. With that, they could be out of jail in no time at all.

Makarov walked up "Your names are Jerid, Kacricon and Buran. Correct?"

Jerid and his lackeys nodded.

Makarov showed his hand "How about you lads join me in my revenge plan?"

Jerid patted his head "Yes sir. But first, let's get our gear back where me, Buran and Kacricon want."

Jerid, Kacricon and Buran fought through the entire prison and first they recovered their flight suits then they got their mobile suits back from the guards.

After mounting up, Kacricon radioed "This will be more comfortable than a cell."

Makarov eyed the Marasai "Big enough. Sanaki will not know what will hit her when she gets to hell."

Jerid then turned his Baund Doc to Makarov and Panther "Let's head for some rest first at wherever your staying in Makarov."

Panther showed his rose then said "The dying rose will be turned into a hint of beauty for men."

* * *

Caucasus Mountains

Soap is the first to land by parachute. Darien, Gaz, Price, Eagle, Nikolai, Morrison, Stuart, Emery, Terry and Burton followed soon after.

"First time in since captivity Nikolai?" Soap asked his Russian ally.

Nikolai observed the village. "Da. We've got to rescue the smashers. I'm really sure that DK is here by now."

Price notices a Russian Loyalist "There's Kamarov's man." the captain goes to the loyalist who has other loyalists with him. "Ike must be in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting his trophy."

Price nodded "Roger. Let's be careful." As the team moves in, gunfire is heard.

"What the hell is that?" Darien wondered.

A Loyalist said "The Ultranationalists, they're killing villagers."

Gaz cocked his shotgun "Not for long they're not."

They first approach a house with 2 windows and an MG. The gunner tried to score off Gaz but he shot them. "Got 'em."

Soap shot a sniper who was on top of a house. On a balcony, an OpFor sniper tried to pick Price off but Morrison using his machine gun shot him clean. "That's a kill." Morrison shouted.

"Let's check the tavern." Eagle said. He and Price searched first the bar for the smashers killing Russians. They checked the kitchen, still no smashers. They then check the second floor and shoot 3 Russians present.

"Building clear." Price said.

They checked a 3 story house and shot 2 knife users inside. In the main bedroom, a guard was on watch. He turned and was shot by Burton with his MP5. "No signs in here sir."

Price checked a farm house still no signs.

The team decided to check the church. They shot the Ultranationalists inside and checked for secret doors. Soap noticed something on the Altar.

"I wonder what his does." he pressed the little button and the altar moved to the side.

Eagle whistled in admirement. "What do you know? There are secret tunnels under the village."

They head into the tunnel and heard Russians discussing something. They decided to eavesdrop on them to get the drop on them.

"What do you think Ashnard will do if we were rats taking them from Germany?" A Russian said.

A Russian gestured his finger "He could cut our heads for stealing what belongs to Emerald."

Then a third Russian took out his AK-74 and pointed it at the trophies with them, Ike, Marth and Roy. "They won't find out if they see they're pieces in all over this floor."

Price readied his sidearm. "Alright. Let's top these bastards before they kill the poor saps." Gaz planted his charge on the door. "Stack up guys!" Gaz shouted and they got to different sides. The SAS man detonated and the explosion blew the door off. The Russians heard the noise then prepared to fire at Gaz but Darien shot them all down with his M4A1.

Price remembered something. When you touch a Smasher's trophy base, you can revive him/her. So Price tried it out on Marth. He then did Roy and Ike.

Marth woke up first then said as he, Roy and Ike stood up. "Hey. Where are we guys?" Marth looked around.

Roy gripped the Durandal sword he had tight. "I have no clue Marth."

Ike still had his Ragnell sword out. "Well, we were fighting and were captured by the Germans, and then we..."

Price finished for Ike "They belong to the Army of the New Order prince Ike."

Ike turned his head "How'd you know my name?"

Price wondered then said "From a newspaper saying that you and others were missing. Name's Captain John Price." the captain had a hand out.

Roy took it "Pleasure to meet you Captain John Price."

Price smirked then Darien advised "I prefer you'd call him Price."

Gaz checked his radar then said "Oh bloody hell! We got a lot of movement coming up the hills sir!"

Price looked at and radioed "Send a chopper now! You've got to get us out of here baseplate!"

Command told him "The chopper will be 20 minutes before it get's there."

Price yelled "Not good enough. We'll be dead in Ten!"

Soap looked out. "Every psycho in the Army of the New Order will soon show up at the doorstep. Coming to get back Marth, Ike and Roy's trophies."

Ike then told Soap "Or they'll just get my head."

Price had an idea. "We'll cover where they'll enter the most."

Gaz then cocked his shotgun. "Let's do this."

Nikolai pulled his MP5 out. "Just get us positions for me to shoot."

* * *

**Price has rescued Marth, Roy and Ike. How long can Price survive the enemy onslaught? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	21. Chapter 21

**"_I have never advocated war except as a means of peace._" Ulysses S. Grant**

Chapter 21: Heat over Russia

Caucasus Mountains Daytime

"Attention British Commandos, surrender the 3 men whom were stolen from us back and your lives will be spared. I assure you make right choice given the circumstances." A Russian Ultranationalist said over the megaphone.

Then a German tells the SAS men over megaphone "Drop your weapons and surrender the taken men at once. We've got the whole village surrounded."

Price and his team advance out of the church to the village gate. "Ignore that load of bullocks. The counterattack is immanent. Cover the southern approach." Price orders. They had laid explosives on the southern approach the bad guys are coming from.

Burton radios "Sir. They're all coming up the hills. Just tell me when to do it sir."

After reaching the hillside, another Russian megaphones "We know that Ike, Roy and Marth are hiding in the village. You are surrounded, you are outmatched, and there is no hope of escape. Throw down your weapons, make it easy on yourself and we will treat you with some charity and kindness."

Price waits 5 seconds then radios "Do it." Burton tells his captain "Ka-boom!" then the explosives go off sending a number of bad guys flying.

"Open FIRE!" Price orders then starts firing on the Russians with his SCAR-H machine gun.

2 Russians and one primid charge for Eagle with AK-47s but Nikolai took care of them with his AK-74.

Soap snipes some from atop a roof with his M21 rifle. Gaz got out his G36C then picks off some advancing Zeon grunts.

With a number of Russians and Germans advancing, Gaz hears "We've got more men coming form the west!" then Price orders "Soap, get to the minigun and stop them." Soap heads to a minigun in a downed helicopter then beings firing at the attackers. "This should do the job more than ordinary guns." Soap said.

After more firings, Gaz notices something. "We've got a problem here! Head's up guys!" then several Mi-8 helicopter appear and drop off Russians, Germans and OpFors. "Bloody hell! That's a lot of helis, innit?" Gaz shouts.

Darien shoots the pilots in the foreheads then the helicopters fly out of control then crash onto the hill.

Darien saw there were more explosives planted for the bad guys coming for them. "Soaps! Get into the tavern and man our detonators. Those will slow the bad guys down now give them a go!" Darien tells Soap who is still manning the minigun.

Gaz shouts at the young SAS captain "Soap! Get off that minigun! We're falling back! You're gonna get left behind!"

Soap gets out of the downed chopper then asks Eagle "Where the hell are the detonators?"

Eagle replies loudly "There's four in the tavern. Go!" Soap goes up to the second floor and blows a house with the first detonator. He then blows up part of the road with the second. Each explosion sends bad guys in range flying to their deaths. Soap blows some more with the last 2 detonators he presses.

Soap gives a sigh of relief then Burton radios Price "Sir. We've got a massive flying reptile with a man on it and he's armed." then suffers a big wound "Bloody hell i'm hit!" then the radio statics but then the radio is turned on again "Price. Bring the lad Ike with you to the church." Ike grabs the radio from Price "Ashnard? Alive?"

Ashnard's voice tells him "Been a long time. Jacked the first caller."

Price was shocked "No. Burton!" Price breaks the radio. "Ike! Come with me to the bloody church!"

Ike follows Price to the church. Upon entering, Price see to much shock Ashnard with the mangled up corpse of Burton.

"I knew it! You were alive from the very beginning!" Ike pointed Ragnell at Ashnard.

Price aimed his SCAR-H at Ashnard. "You think it's funny that my man is dead at your feet?"

Ashnard laughs then turns to Price. "I think killing is much fun."

Ike prepared for battle and took his armor off revealing his muscular build. Ashnard took his armor off and showed his muscular build too.

"Come on boy. Let's fight!" Ashnard shouted then he and Ike charged.

(Song: Aku no Shuugeki from Hokuto no Ken)

Ike started by doing a downward swing with Ragnell which Ashnard blocked with Gurgurant. Ike then did a left swing, and a diagonal down right swing. Those were also blocked.

"You and I should know where we come from boy." Ashnard taunted.

Ashnard charged again and did a jumping up swing with his sword causing Ashnard ot lower his guard. The young lord did a right swing that gave Ashnard a big cut on his chest. The Mad King did not feel it coming.

"I never cut you since Melior Castle Mad King!" Ike shouted to Ashnard.

Ashnard smirked then charged for Ike and did a down left swing with Gurgurant. Ike quickly blocked it off. Price wanted to help out with his machine gun, but Ike told him "He's mine Price!"

The young lord and the mad king exchanged more swings until Ike at last gave a big cut to Ashnard's right arm. The Mad King put his sword away as he said "That was an impressive swordplay. Don't worry about it Ike. You'll be mine next time." then he walks off to ride off with his corrupted wyvern Rajaion.

Marth and others came in and saw Ike okay "Better late than never eh Ike?"

"How's Burton?" Gaz asked.

Price gave a thumbs down "Dead."

Then a helicopter pilot radioed Price "Bravo Six, this is Anaheim 3-6. We're now over Caucasus airspace. ETA is now 8 minutes. Be ready for pick up." Price was about to sigh in relief when the pilot came on again "We're hit, we're hit! Something cut the tail rotor on my bird!" Ike knew who it was "Ashnard."

Then the helicopter's crash warning beeps as the pilot tells "Mayday! Mayday! This is Anaheim about to go hard!" a little pause then "We're going down." The radio gives a loud sound then dies down.

"Aw that's just great! Who's gonna pick up now?" Gaz was angry.

Just then, Soap got something on his radio "SAS Bravo team, this is Virus 7-3. We just heard one of your birds go down. We'll just land a little at the bottom of the hill to avoid lock-ons, over." a helicopter pilot said.

Gaz hit the floor with his right foot. "Oh he's got to be taking the piss? We just busted our arses to get up here, and now the new boy wants us to go all the way back down?"

Darien had a hand out "Live with it Gaz! We have to get to the new LZ!"

Price ordered "Soap! Take point! Go!"

Soap lead the charge down the hill shooting at Russians and Primids along the way. The men their way down the hill and eventually end up where the helicopters lands. There were 3.

Out of them cover several marines who cover the men coming for their new rides. The ones leading them were a woman with blue eyes and blue hair, something attached to her hair and marines uniform, another was a blue vixen with blue hair on top and a blue flightsuit and the last was a girl with blonde hair, a ribbon on her hair and also marines uniform.

"Figured you guys needed a ride out of here." The human blue head said.

The men board the helicopters and a marine tells the human blue head "Their aboard Johanna. Krystal and Mina, you guys get aboard also." Johanna boards the one with Price aboard. Krystal boards the one with Soap and Mina boards the one with Darien and Gaz.

"We're all aboard! Let's go!" Krystal shouts to the pilots.

Krystal's pilot says "Roger that ma'am, we're outta here."

The helicopters leave the ground and escape as the Virus helicopter radios "Mansion Tower this is Virus 7-3. We got 'em and we're coming home. Over and out."

* * *

Fort Schmerzen.

Makarov observed the cameras for the salt mine the smashers are captive in with an eagle eye. Just then an OpFor comes in.

"Sir, how's our guests in there?" the OpFor says in Arabic.

Makarov sighed then says with a smile "Well done."

Just then Ashnard radios "Can't believe it Makarov. We let Ike, Marth and Roy slip through our fingers of captivity!"

Makarov tells him "Whatever escapes, my men and I can kill. Don't worry about it."

A German who failed in his Russian mission comes in. "Sir. I'm reporting on what happened in Caucasus-" before the German could finish his report, Makarov shoots him. "We already know of it." Makarov says to the dead German.

* * *

**Where will the helicopters carrying Price and his team land? Find out next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	22. Chapter 22

**"_The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his._" General George S. Patton**

Chapter 22: Flashback: Krystal's First Lesbianism

Smash Mansion

The 3 helicopters landed at the helipad and first Price and his team got out then Krystal, Mina and Johanna and the marines followed. Bright saw that Ike and his 2 best friends were saved.

"Oh my god. Ike, your safe!" Bright ran to Marth, Roy and Ike.

Ike told him "Actually Bright, you should give Captain Price the credit but I don't mind."

The SAS Captain had a picture of the A.O.T.O.N. Members with him with the picture of Valtome crossed out.

Sanaki came out and saw it. "Well, we got that bastard." She knew Valtome would be dead.

Price disappointingly told the Federation lieutenant "Still, he's not the one who had all the smashers taken. Sorry mate."

Marth looked at it "That's kinda bad, but at least we're safe."

Bright turned to Roy "While in captivity as a trophy, did you ever sense something?"

Roy nodded "Yes. I heard that they were going to make a nuclear weapon that would destroy the trophies of the other smashers."

Ike said "It's not completed until the deadline. Right now, they must have it in the prototype phase."

Zelda was shocked, a nuke killing her Link? She would cry if that nuke went off near Link's trophy.

Hargrove turned to the others. "The O.S.R.D. Boys will search where the bomb Ike mentioned is being developed."

Krystal knew it "If that prototype were destroyed, they might have to push the deadline up to give more time."

Bright said to Krystal "Yes, but that will also increase the demands."

Krystal went on ahead "I'm going inside now." then went inside to head to Fox's room.

* * *

Inside the Smash Mansion.

Serena walked down the halls in her high school uniform thinking about Darien. "Be strong girl, studying and fighting don't mix up." Serena said to herself.

When she walked past Fox's bedroom, she heard girl noises going on "Wait a minute!" Serena opened the door and saw that Krystal, Katt and Fara were all naked.

"Sorry if i'm bothering your activit-" Before Serena could finish, Fara told her "It's alright." Krystal patted Fox's bed signaling for Serena to join her. The school girl does it.

"Well, I had sex with women before I got here." Krystal said with a smile.

Serena turned shocked "Waaah! You really did it?"

Katt told her "Yep. She really made love to us before we arrived here."

Krystal had her arms out "Let's make it more comfortable. Get out of those clothes Serena."

The schoolgirl got off the bed then took off her shirt revealing her white bra which she then got off. Serena then dropped her skirt to the floor then her panties. After Serena was naked, she sat back down.

"So then Krystal, when did you start your lesbianism thing?" Serena asked curious.

Krystal patted her right breast then put her hands on her thighs. "Sometime on Corneria, while Fox was away."

* * *

-Flashback-

Corneria Inn.

(Krystal's POV)

I had gotten this letter from Katt saying to come over for a special thing. I was in my favorite blue flightsuit. I reached her door then I knocked. The door opened and I could see Katt in nothing but her panties.

"Uh... Hey there Katt. How's it going?" I waved my left hand with a smile.

Katt put one of her pink hands on my left shoulder. "Pretty good as usual. Falco's taking care of himself on your team."

Me and her head into the apartment's living room and sat down. "Look's like i'm the only one here." I said to Katt. The feline chuckled. "I also invited Fara over here."

I sipped one of her sodas then said "When do you think she'll be around?"

Katt gripped her breasts "Maybe 30 minutes. Let's take the time to pass before she get's here."

I put a hand on my head in confusion "What do you mean like that?"

Katt nodded "Sure. This could be your first time doing this with a girl."

I was nervous at first but then I calmed down and shut my eyes. I unzipped my flightsuit and pulled it off myself. Now i'm naked. Katt then peeled off her underpants.

We sat down and admired each others naked bodies. Then we started to kiss. It was as sweet as Fox's then Fara came in minutes later.

"Hi there Fara." Katt waved, I did too.

Fara looked at us like we would be funny. I suggested she take off her clothes and join us. She did so and now the three of us were naked.

The fennec sat between me and Katt legs crossed.

"Katt here is teaching me about what it would be like to be a lesbian." I said to Fara.

Fara put a hand near her mouth and giggled. "I love that. I masturbate when i'm usually alone."

Katt told the fennec "Let's hope our boyfriends didn't mind at all."

We then arranged so make my back was on one end of the couch, Katt near Fara's feet and Fara herself on her back near me.

"Fara. Try and play with my clit with your hands, while playing with Katt's with your feet." I said. "Okay." Fara told me.

Fara then brought her fingers into my clit then started to play around. I started to moan at what Fara was doing. As Fara got her feet playing with Katt's pussy, my feline friend started to give Fara her own foot job. The fennec fox's fingers were really turning me and my beauty on. Fara was also moaning softly as she was being fucked too. "Geez! This stuff really is good in here!" Fara shouted happily. We were enjoying the pleasure to our heart's content. After much more seconds of moaning, we finally came.

We rested up for exactly 5 minutes then we got back up right. "That was a great moment we had." Fara giggled.

I patted my breasts "Sound's nice even when Fox is not around."

Katt got up and patted her butt. She turned to show her breasts. "What could we do together girls?"

I thought it up "We could go to the spa."

Fara jumped up. "Oh yeah! We can meet lots of girls and mope around them if we can."

Katt nodded. "Alright. If we do the receptionist, let's not tell."

I got up and prepared to get a robe. "This is going to be fun in the spa."

-Flashback end-

"We had our share in the spa and met lots of nice girls who were as naked as I was. We did get into a fight, girls vs. angry men. After the "performance" Hargrove came in and got us to come with him." Krystal finished.

Serena smiled "That was a nice story. You could tell it as a bedtime story to your kids."

Katt rubbed her head "We would but not now."

Just then, the intercom went on. "Nice story you told there Krystal. Come on up here to the briefing room."

* * *

**That was quite a story Krystal told Serena. Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	23. Chapter 23

**"_When you have to kill a man it costs nothing to be polite._" Winston Churchill**

Chapter 23: Getting the Drug Story

Smash Mansion

Krystal, Katt, Fara, Serena, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Mirai, Gracia, Samus and Kate walk to the briefing room and saw Hargrove waiting. He turned on the projector while Amara shut the lights off.

"I hope the others had a chance to warm up after a visit to Ural." Hargrove scoffed then continued "We have a new mission."

The colonel flipped to an overhead of Columbia in South America. "We're sending you to Santa Marta in Colombia where a Colombian drug gang is building a new ship capable of slipping past coast guards." He then flipped to the Columbian ship in it's docks.

"Out there, where bad Colombians can break a man's balls if they're cooperating?" Serena was scared.

Hargrove nodded. "Your job ladies is to stop this big baby from ever sending it's kilos to the East coast of the U.S.."

Krystal blushed "Will we be going undercover in Colombia?"

Hargrove flipped to a picture of Colombian drug smugglers with guns. "Yes. You'll be going undercover this time as Hispanic drug smugglers." then flips to the top of the ship. "Let me be clear. No room for error."

Gracia giggled "If only the Columbian guards would let me dump some of their drugs in the water."

Hargrove gave a hippo stare "That would hurt the fish." then flips pictures to a sea plane "Your transport, a sea plane departs at 2000 tonight. Knock the boat out of commission. Dismissed."

* * *

Fort Schmerzen

Nacien walked to the fort's map room with some Nazis in tow along with Billy Kane. They saw a flashing red light in Columbia.

"Wow. So much cocaine on the ship it's beeping on." A German said.

Another German smiled "Can't wait to snort it!"

Nacien chuckled. "We won't let the cops have the coke. We'll be stealing it." then turned his head "Panther! Mimet!" then Panther and Mimet entered the map room.

"At your service Nacien. I was saddened over what happened to Valtome in Moscow." Mimet said on the edge of tears.

Billy patted his Sansetsukon. "We and the other baddies in here can have a very big party of drugs when we get them."

Panther sniffed his rose "The smell of heroin from Colombia is much sweeter than a rose." then threw it.

Nacien thought up some way to get to the ship. Land on it on wyverns maybe? He then got it "We'll fly wyverns onto the ship and take the drugs from the Colombians once that leaves their shores."

The villains raised their hands "Ura!"

* * *

Santa Marta, Nighttime

Krystal and her team walked along the Port town and walked through bad streets in Colombian gang uniforms. They had their papers.

A Colombian with an AK-74 had his hand in signal stop. He then asked "Can I know what group are you from?" in Spanish. Krystal showed her papers "Welcome to the Pie Negro gang. You can proceed." the Pie Negro said.

The girls walked through the town and saw a business man getting his balls cut off by Pie Negro gang members.

Kate gave a gag sound. Then Krystal patted her "It'll be all right soon. Without their drugs, the police will make them give up."

Amara looked around "This place in South America is very new. Much violent than Japan."

Michelle patted her hair. "Much safer in a pool than a bloodbath of Colombians."

They continued and saw the dock entrance guarded by a Pie Negro with FN P90. Amara walked up and he asked in Spanish "Sir can I see your papers?" Amara showed then the Colombian crossed his arms. "Go fuck yourself!"

Serena thought it "Oh god. This is no good. We'll have to up security levels to get in there."

The girls walked and saw a high ranking Pie Negro with a chainsaw. Katt walked up with a silenced pistol ready behind herself.

The Pie Negro turned and said "I just need to see you identity."

Katt showed and the Colombian prepared to rev his chainsaw as Katt got her silenced pistol out. "Looks like boys we have a pendejo gue-" the Pie Negro tries to expose but Katt shoots him in the head. Krystal and her team got the papers.

The head back to the dock entrance and the guard asked again "Sir can I see your papers?" This time Serena showed and he said "We won't shit with you again." then let Krystal's team in.

While walking along, they saw Pie Negros loading cocaine and heroin onto their ship, El Papá Grande Puras the biggest ship in Colombia capable of slipping through United States Coast Guard.

"Whoa. So much drugs to poison America." Mina admired.

Krystal finished "If we don't act quickly. Hargrove gave us some charges to blow the ship."

Fara patted her index finger against her face. "If Fox saw this stuff, he'd be pissed."

They walked along the wooded docks, being careful not to hit the water. Kate feared of Piranhas in the water.

They walked up to the Pie Negro guarding the laid out stairs to the ship and he said "Papers please." Mina showed her papers then he said "Okay okay. Head to your stations."

The girls walked up concealing their explosives. "Let's sink it when they're all out of this harbor." Krystal ordered.

* * *

**Can El Papá Grande Puras be sunk before it reaches the East Coast? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	24. Chapter 24

**"_When you get to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on._" Franklin D. Roosevelt**

Chapter 24: Scuttle El Papá Grande Puras, Old Friends

Out at Sea, El Papá Grande Puras

(Song: U-Boat theme from Medal of Honor)

Krystal and her team looked around the deck of the ship. They had the charges and plans. "Okay, after we set the charges, there's sea planes near the stern of the ship. We can escape in those." Krystal explained.

"Let's keep our weapons holstered until things steer up." Mina advised.

They walked to the entrance to the lower deck and saw a Pie Negro with a machete. The Colombian signaled stop then asked "Mind if I see those papers?" in Spanish. Amara showed the papers. "No troubles now. Enter." The Pie Negro let the girls into the lower decks.

They walked through Colombians who saluted their presence.

When they reached the heroin storage room, the guard near the door said "Hey. Let me see some identity." Samus showed her papers and the guard tries to expose "Agent for the Poli-!" but Samus snaps his neck. She then hides his body inside under a table.

"Now to set a charge." The bounty huntress set her timers on her charge for 45 minutes. The timer won't activate until the other charges are planted.

"Some expert of explosives i'd say." Fara commented.

Serena flirted "And a sexy one no doubt."

Samus blushed then giggled. "Okay let's continue on."

They walked until they reached a billiards room. They opened and Krystal saw 2 Colombians preparing to rape some women who are against a wall on the floor tied up. Krystal recognized those women, from the spa she went to before Hargrove picked her up. A green Alligator, a pink lizard, a yellow tiger with black stripes, a brown reindeer, a white wolf, a panda and a lioness. A Colombian notices and asks in Spanish to Krystal "Can I help you with something man? Are you interested in offering these women? Wanna see them suck my dick?"

Krystal shook her head no then pulled out her staff. "He's got a weapon!" Another Colombian noticed. She did a graceful attack to one of the Colombians then did a quick spin kick to the other. Before he could get up, Krystal impales his brain with her staff.

The vixen frees the animal women. Krystal turns to the alligator "Jenny." then the lizard "Anne." then the tiger "Julia." then the reindeer "Emily." then the white wolf "Molly." then the panda "Ally." and finally the lioness "Fiona."

Jenny the alligator hugged Krystal "So good to see you again after days."

Emily patted her left arm. "Pretty nice to see a friendly face."

Ally gripped her bare breasts at Krystal for the Colombians stripped her and the others with her down to their panties before Krystal arrived. "Shall we go now?" Krystal told her "I would say yes at first, but that would blow your cover. There's disguises on the billiards table for you."

Seconds later, Krystal and her friends come out to Katt and the others waiting.

Krystal had a hand out "Serena and others, i would like you to meet the friends of mine, Katt's and Fara's from the spa. Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong and Fiona Florence."

Molly shook hands with Serena. "Very nice to meet you Serena."

Mina giggled while Serena was confused. "So Krystal did have girl friends on Corneria." Serena said with a smile.

Krystal nodded "Let's head to the engine room and set charges then get out of here fast."

The team heads into the engine room deep in the ship and the guard near the main engine said "Hey man let's see those I.D.s." Mirai showed her papers. "It won't happen here again." the guard said then left the engine room.

"He's gone. Let's set up the boom." Mirai said then set a charge on one of the boilers. Gracia set her charge on the main engine. With all charges set, the timer for 45 minutes started.

"Okay. This will blow it all to hell soon." Kate said.

Krystal checked her watch "It's demo time. Now to get to those sea planes. Double time!" she ordered then the team left the engine room.

On the top of the ship in a room with the steering wheel to turn the ship, a radar tracker notices something on his scope beeping. They were red dots. The captain sounded the alarm as loud as he could.

"All Pie Negro gang members on the ship. Battle stations at once!" the captain ordered on the intercom.

Outside, a Pie Negro saw people flying wyverns towards the ship. Another with him could see them on his binoculars: Nacien, Mimet, Billy Kane, Panther Caroso, Spandam and Jerid Messa armed to the teeth. Accompanying them were 10 Primids and about 40 German Nazis.

Nacien asked a German "Can I borrow your Panzerfaust?" the German nervously handed his Panzerfaust rocket launcher over to the dragon General. He then fired at the Colombians on the Bow of the ship.

Hearing the alarm, Krystal's team knew it. "Looks like we'll have to fight the way to the ship." Krystal said as alarms blared.

"Let's try fighting guys!" Julia shouted.

(Song: Night Raid from Dynasty Warriors 6: Special)

Colombians ran for the attackers of the ship with FN P90s and fired as much before Nacien cut them up with his lance.

A running Colombian ran cowardly down the hall trying to find a gun and was punched by an already transformed Sailor Moon.

"This is going to be a 3 way fight, us vs. them vs. them!" Katt told her comrades.

In the hallway, a Colombian fired his pistol at 3 Germans and turned when "World... SHAKING!" a blast of energy hit him in the face killing him. It was Sailor Uranus.

Mimet used "Stage FRIGHT!" from her Charm Buster staff on 4 Colombians with chainsaws knocking them out. 2 Germans with her took care of the rest by shooting them.

Outside, the captain heads out to the deck with 2 Colombians with MP5s. They fired continuously trying to hit Billy Kane who deflected the bullets at other Colombians with his staff. He then spun his Sansetsukon around creating a ring of fire then flung it at the Colombians, burning them being recognition.

Along the way, Krystal and her team steal the keys to the sea planes.

Nacien throws 2 Colombians over the railing instantly killing them in the water.

The battle raged on throughout the entire ship.

Krystal comes out to the sea planes and hears a familiar voice. "Krystal!" she turns and sees Panther Caroso who said it.

Panther walked out with a rapier. "You rejected me for Fox for the last time!"

Krystal got her staff out "I love Fox more than you now! I will not marry you you insult to Corneria!" Krystal cursed at Panther.

Panther swung his rapier. "Let's end it once for all!" then ripped the upper part of his flight suit off showing his six-pack. Krystal undid the buttons on her Hawaiian shirt from her Colombian disguise then threw it off. She then showed her breasts.

Krystal got into her fighting stance as did Panther. "Come forth!" Krystal threatened.

(Song: Matador from Street Fighter EX3)

Panther ran for Krystal and swung his rapier down while Krystal dodged. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Panther smirked. "Valtome made it before he left for Moscow."

Krystal swung her staff left 2 times and missed Panther on the first but grazed him on the second.

Panther swung his rapier left then stepped and swung right, giving a cut to Krystal's face. "More than that!" Krystal taunted then kicked him in the face causing nose bleed.

"Panther! Panther! Give me an update here!" Jerid radioed. Panther shut his radio off.

Krystal did a quick headbutt to Panther's chest then swung her staff upwards. Knocking him off his feet.

Panther jumped at the vixen and swung his rapier diagonally right then did a roundhouse kick which Krystal gracefully dodged. Krystal noticed a Smash ball lying around and threw it to Sailor Moon. The sailor Scout and the Cerinian held the smash ball then broke it giving them great power.

Krystal danced tauntingly and said sing-songy "This is the end of the line, for a great Star Wolf member." Sailor Moon nodded "Let's finish it."

(Song: Sailor Moon S Finishing Move from Sailor Moon S)

Sailor Moon charged her Moon Spiral Heart Scepter and did some graceful poses then stopped with her Scepter near the top of her head. Krystal did some graceful poses as Krazoa Spirits encircled her then stopped when Krystal had her staff pointed at Panther.

"Moon..."

"Krazoa..."

"Spiral..."

"Charging..."

"Heart..."

"FLASH!"

"AtTACK!"

Energy hearts came out of Sailor Moon's Scepter and the Krazoa Spirits charged for Panther. The panther was hit very hard with hearts and Krazoa spirits. "WOLF!" Panther shouted. This caused a blood to spurt from Panther then he was flung overboard, dead.

The girls got into the sea planes then took off as they cheered. On the other side, Nacien and his men left with their wyverns as the charges went off. Nacien turned "There it all goes guys. A fortune of drugs lost at sea, and a good man down with it. Farewell Panther. You helped kill some Colombians today."

Krystal radioed "Mansion Tower this is Bravo 1. The ship is out of commission. Returning to base."

* * *

**What will Leon's reaction be when he hears Panther is dead? Be here next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well in this character introductory i'm using Kenichi from the famous Metropolis manga (Osamu Tezuka owned the character and the manga) working on the U.S. Army Rangers.**

**"_Cost of a single F22 Raptor: $135 million_" **

Chapter 25: The Fresh Ranger Recruit, Early Love

Virginia

The African-American Sergeant Foley walked out to his pool in his red swim trunks to practice his tennis balls. He was having a party with his squad. A young Corporal named Dunn came out in black swim trunks to watch his sarge.

"So Corporal. Enjoying the party while it's kicking?" Foley asked his corporal.

The Corporal rubbed his hair. "Yeah man. Our new guy is taking a bath but he'll be out soon to join you sarge."

Foley's other squad inside partying were Pvt. James Ramirez, Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord and Pvt. Anders.

Foley turned while throwing a tennis ball. "Well Dunn, who's the new guy?"

Dunn looked down "A boy from Japan named Kenichi."

Just then, Foley's sliding door opened and out came the young boy Kenichi who was wearing a red bathrobe. Foley had took him up for adoption and Dunn taught him basic combat. The Rangers called him through a phone while working in a robots shop with a robotic young girl by the name of Tima.

"Hey Kenichi!" Foley waved.

Kenichi smiled and waved. "Afternoon Sergeant." He threw his robe off showing his white trunks with the rising sun on it

Ramirez came out and asked Kenichi "Kid, you wanna try Foley's diving board for a change?"

Kenichi shook no then said "Nope. I gotta show you a little "magic trick" of mine." He then climbed Foley's roof up and was nearing the top.

"Oh shit! Your gonna go into the water from the sarge's rooftop!" Dunn was frightened.

Kenichi nodded. "Just something interesting you should try Dunn." He got to the edge not noticing a car drive up to a house on the other side. From the car was a vengeful Pie Negro Colombian gang member carrying a bomb into the garage of the house he parked at.

Kenichi got into a squatting position with his arms back. "Guys. Anchors awa-" before he could finish, an explosion from the other side is heard knocking Kenichi from the roof.

While falling, Kenichi gave his usual scream when he fell (remember from Osamu Tezuka's famous manga Metropolis?). Before he hit the ground, Ramirez caught him.

"God dammit Kenichi! You nearly gave a heart attack there!" Ramirez angrily said.

Dunn noticed the Colombians in the car. "Uh... Sarge? I think I saw Colombians blow up that house."

The Colombian who escaped the explosion said to the sky "This is payback for El Papá Grande Puras America!" in Spanish.

Ramirez noticed the Colombians about to get away. "It's the Pie Negro Foley! They want payback!"

The rangers got dressed in their rangers uniforms. Kenichi put on the rangers uniform Ramirez made for him.

The Colombians pulled out of the drive way but then the tires were shot by Foley. The Colombians got out AK-47s and a chainsaw.

The Hispanics got out and prepared to fight but Kenichi, Dunn and Wade shot 3 of them. A scared 4th one cowardly gripped his AK machine gun then dropped it and raised his hands in the air.

Foley radioed "Overlord. Something big is about to happen around here."

Overlord radioed back "Bigger than the Russians attacking us this time?"

Foley nodded "The Ranger regiments against the Colombians."

Overlord told him "Hunter 2-1, this gang the Pie Negro appear to want revenge on us, believing we destroyed their drugs."

Foley nodded "We'll take care of them. Hunter 2-1 out." then disconnected. "Alright Rangers, we have a new enemy deadlier than Russia."

"Oorah!" the Rangers raised their fists.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Sonic's Room

While Serena was away, Rini slept in Amy Rose's arms. With her was Rouge and Blaze. Just then the sound of airplanes coming down on the runway was heard and Rini was woken.

The pink haired girl and her sleepmates were naked.

When Amy, Rouge and Blaze woke up, Rini greeted "Morning girls."

Amy giggled. "Did you sleep fine Rini?"

Rini nodded "Good. Even if Serena wasn't here."

Rouge put a hand near her mouth and laughed. "Well Shadow cheated me but now I have girls now to keep me occupied."

Blaze patted purple fur. "I called Silver and told him, I won't be in contact with him for days."

Amy told the pink head "So before breakfast, let's have our exercise in here." Rini laid down on her back.

Rini giggled "Even if it's wrong for little girls, they can do with when they are in private."

Amy nodded with a smile. "Quite right your are." She then got on top of Rini then she started kissing her breasts. Amy's nipples were large while Rini's were small. Rini gyrated as she said "Amy. Make me feel it." Amy licked harder like she would do when she had the time with Sonic. "Oh Rini! Your just as sweet as my Sonic is!" Amy said happily then began massaging the minor's breasts with her hands. "Mmm! Amy! Your hands are so soft I can help it!" Rini shouted. Rini's moans got louder but hoped Hargrove didn't hear it. "Yaaaaaah! Amy! I'm near it!" Rini said as she neared her climax. Then Rini came.

Amy panted as did Rini then Blaze kissed them both. "That kiss is like Helios's." Rini said to the purple cat.

Amy patted her brain. "I can make us pancakes for breakfast. Expert chefs taught me."

Rouge groped her own breasts with a grin. "Just nice as these."

The girls rested till the sun came up then went to breakfast.

* * *

**Why do the Pie Negro want American blood? Palku vokrug tovarishcha!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	26. Chapter 26

**"_I have never made but one prayer to God, a very short one: 'O Lord, make my enemies ridiculous.' And God granted it._" Voltaire**

Chapter 26: Gunning Museum, Royalty

Virginia History Museum

Colombians stormed into the museum and start murdering a number of civilians for their poor drug ship. Believing the U.S.A. had done it, the Colombians don't know it was the Super Smash Sisters that did it.

While the rangers were doing battle at the entrance with angry Colombians. Foley and his team arrived in jeeps and the sergeant radioed his command base. "Overlord! We're outside the Virginia History Museum under attack by the Colombian gangs. We'll need air support to cover entry!"

Overlord radioed "Hunter 2-1 all air support is already engaged with Colombian gunships."

Foley shook his head "We'll try and get support from foot units." then disconnected.

Dunn turned "Did Overlord just tell us to go F ourselves?" Kenichi nodded.

Wade ran forth and shot 3 Colombians with his M4A1 Machine Gun. McCord had a go at a Colombian with a chainsaw.

Now that the entrance was secured, Foley said "Guys. The entrance is all secure. Let's head inside." The rangers head inside.

They head for the prehistoric exhibit and 5 Colombians with MP5s open fire. The team takes cover and Kenichi takes out a grenade.

"Your gonna try that shit aren't you man?" McCord notcied a grenade in Kenichi's hand.

Kenichi threw his grenade at the feet of 2 Colombians and it blew the Colombians apart. A Colombian charged with a knife for Kenichi. Ramirez stopped them with his M9 Beretta. "God bless my friends." Ramirez said.

The group fights through the museum exhibit to exhibit. Foley and his allies head into the French Revolution exhibit.

After sniping 3 Colombians in the head, Kenichi turned to a dummy of Napoleon. "If only Shunsaku had taken me to this museum, I could observe Napoleon more often."

Foley turned after shooting a Hispanic gunner. "That's nice. There should be more in the food court!"

McCord and Morgan punch a Colombian then throw him over a railing a number of stories to his death. "They're not so tough with us rangers around." Morgan smiled. McCord rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing beats Colombia better than us."

After reaching a food court where a number of Colombians are shooting a number of museum visitors. They even have school children hostage and will execute them if they escape.

Foley and his group reach the food court and fire on the Colombians. A Hispanic grabbed a little girl and said "Give it up culo! You don't want anymore deaths?" Ramirez watched his aim then shot the Colombian.

After the other Colombian gang members are shot, a survivor had his hands up.

"Alright hijo de puta! What are you affiliated with?" Ramirez demanded. The gang member said "Pie Negro!" Ramirez aimed for the head. "Did you really want all of U.S. Dead?" the Pie Negro explained "We were told to do it!"

Foley aimed too "By whom?" the Pie Negro was scared. "It was Scales!"

Dunn was confused "Who's Scales?"

Just then, the Colombian felt intense body pain, he writhed in agony then exploded in a bloody mess.

Foley sighed and shook his head. "Aw man. This Scales fellow must have sent a good message to the Pie Negros in Colombia."

Kenichi smirked at the Colombian's corpse. "What a strange way to die."

Anders punched an open hand. "Goddamn! Colombians always wanna kill a brother man! This is wrong!"

* * *

Smash Mansion

Peach walked to Mario's and her room. Daisy and Rosalina were out sparing with Wei Yan in the training room and they said they'll be back in the hour.

The Mushroom Kingdom princess unzipped her dress then dropped it to the floor. She then took her crown off and placed on her night stand. The princess sat on her bed and looked at her mirror then un-clipped her pink bra then tossed it aside.

She looked at her topless self in her big mirror which is right by her bed, "Mario. You have been a wonderful treasure to my life. We shared the same bed every night you rescue me. I myself have now become a heroin like Samus is. My current lovers are Zelda, Samus, Daisy and Rosalina. Just hope that when I rescue you, I can try and keep my relationship with girls a secret." Peach said to her reflection half to Mario (who is still a trophy).

Peach looked down at her already wet pink panties. "Too bad guys don't notice this."she then peeled off her panties then tossed them where her bra went.

She looked at her now naked self in her mirror. "Well, Rosalina leads her lumas through outer space in her observatory. My good friend Daisy leads 4 kingdoms at once and believes to be tough, and i'm leading my favorite, the Toad people of the Mushroom kingdom. If Toadette were in here, we could get together more often."

Peach then gripped her breasts at her mirror "Well. My breasts are still in their girlish shape as usual. Nipples are still pink as my dress. I showed these to Mario in the past, but now I showed them to a woman. That made me comfortable." She gave her nipples a firm lick. Then Peach spread her legs. "My vagina is very pretty and my butt is very firm. My pubes seem a little hairy but I can manage. Though my fingers reach it good." she reaches with fingers then tries her head but can't reach, "My head cannot."

Peach looked down smiling with her face blushing. "I'll pleasure myself for a while till Daisy gets back."

Peach inserted her fingers to her pussy then started to rub and thrust around. She moaned to her sexual movements she made. With her right hand occupying her clit, she played with her right breast with her left hand. She rubbed around and groped while thinking about Mario. She then played with both of her breasts with both hands. "Mmm! Oh! Oooooh! Haaaah! I'm going to cum! Aye!" Peach moaned. About minutes later, she came. She rested then looked at her juices.

"Looks like i'll have to wash my sheets again." Peach smiled.

The princess heard knocks then she let Daisy and Rosalina in.

"How was it?" Peach asked.

Daisy rubbed her head. "Wild. There was near restrainings for Wei Yan. I did fine against him."

Rosalina brushed part of her blonde hair with her hand. "When I punched him on his mask he was like this." she says in a scary Wei Yan-like tone with her arms waving "You hit like girl!"

Peach patted her head and said "Well, i'd like to visit your observatory Rosalina and play around naked with you around the Lumas." she then undid the top part of Rosalina's dress then revealed her breasts.

"Your breasts are as round as mine." Rosalina admired.

Just as Peach was about to reply, the intercom came on.

"Attention. We just figured out where this atomic bomb is being developed." Hargrove's voice was heard.

Peach turned to the intercom. "It's not in Onett, is it?"

Hargrove told her "It's in Norway."

* * *

**How could Scales execute people who told about him? Where in Norway is this nuclear bomb being made? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery, Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	27. Chapter 27

**"_Cluster bombing from B-52s are very, very, accurate. The bombs are guaranteed to always hit the ground._" USAF Ammo Troop**

Chapter 27: Hotel Firefight, Secret Plans from the Kriegsmarine

Smash Mansion, Briefing Room

Peach, Daisy, Krystal, Chun-Li, Manon, Lilina, Micaiah, Lyn, Jody, Serena, Taki and Videl entered the briefing room and Hargrove was sitting at his desk with the projector ready while Taki shuts off the lights.

"This is a big update on our progress." Hargrove flipped to a picture of a nuke being made. "Ike had told our soldiers that this nuclear bomb capable of destroying trophies is being made in a U-Boat facility in Bergen Norway. Right now the bomb is in the prototype phase."

Krystal was confused "If we destroy a bomb in prototype phase, we won't cause nuclear explosion will we?"

Hargrove told her "I'm afraid not." then flipped to the gate of the Bergen U-Boat facility "Marth said a London Police Officer named Emery has infiltrated it." He flips to a picture of bomb documents. "Your job is to rendezvous with Emery, assist him in destroying the existing prototype and steal the research documents you can find."

Hargrove patted his desk. "This will set the A.O.T.N.O. Back long enough time for us to develop an effective counter measure."

Manon swung her left arm. "Yes. No hope for evil's victory if that bomb is gone."

Chun-Li turned to Krystal "That can be a moment of truth for Fox, right?"

The vixen punched an open hand. "Yes. I won't let my Fox die from this nuke!"

Hargrove turned the projector off. "Your transport manned by the Norwegians departs after lunch so get ready. Arctic gear is waiting on board." Hargrove gave a peace sign with a smile "Good luck... And try to stay warm."

The girls said in unison "We will."

* * *

Hyatt Fairlakes Hotel in Virginia

A number of hotel security were doing battle with Colombian street gang members who have AK-47s and even AK-74s. A Hotel guard protected civilians from some with his Pistol but wasn't prepared for a shotgun blast from a Colombian

A Colombian with a medium sized mustache and a little beard on his face shot 2 guards with 2 Heckler and Koch pistols. "Yeah yeah putos! You wanna fuck with the iron Pie Negro! You wish to fuck with Juanio Gaipa?"

Juanio saw 4 guards with riot sticks and shot them. "We're gonna have us some fun in America tonight hijo de putas!"

Just then a glass window is broken open above him revealing Sgt. Foley and his ranger team. Foley shot 3 Colombians with Hawaiian shirts.

"Hey! They dead those motherfuckers!" Juanio ordered his men to fire on Foley's team.

The team hid behind a table then Foley shot 2 of them.

Juanio had an idea while shooting civilians. "Oye! I'm gonna try a garage truck!" The Colombian said to his henchmen. "Cover me guys!" he ordered in Spanish then began to run off.

"We can't let him run off on us now!" Foley shouted. "Ramirez! Clear the Colombians in front!" Ramirez nodded then he and Kenichi fired their Carbine grenade launchers at the Colombians. The Hispanics were all blown up by the exploding force.

"Are there any of our guys in the lobby?" Kenichi was worried Juanio might get away.

Foley nodded. "We got guys near the entrance. One of them should lead to the garage. He won't go nowhere."

Ramirez rubbed his head "Right guys! Let's follow him!"

Foley and his team tracked Juanio and his thugs floor to floor. The Colombian gangster ran threw the 4th floor and saw a woman coming out to inspect the fighting.

Gaipa grabbed her by the knife as Foley caught up. The sarge pointed his gun at the drug user's head. "Let her go!"

Juanio spat at Foley then taunted "I'll let her go alright, to heaven that is!" then slit her throat. He ran off for the elevator.

Kenichi shot 2 Hispanics with chainsaws. He said "I think I saw some elevators going to the lobby."

Dunn thought it up. "I'll try and cut him off from the stairs."

The team split up and continued to chase Juanio all the way down to the lobby. With his men fighting Army Rangers, he ordered "Will somebody fuck those pendejos up?" pointing to Foley's team.

The Colombians turned and started firing at Foley who took cover, so did his team. The sarge readied himself "I really need that guy alive!" he then threw some grenades at the Colombians then they were blown away. Dunn, Wade and Kenichi took care of the rest.

"Entrance clear!" Wade shouted.

Foley turned and saw the halls to the garage. "He went down the halls to the garage! Have some men intercept him before he leaves the building!"

Kenichi knew it. "He might try a vehicle!"

Dunn was shocked "Oh shit! We gotta do something sarge!"

The Rangers head for the garage and saw Juanio walking for a parked truck. The Colombian approached the truck driver and said "Thanks for being cooperative but I'm driving now." he then shot the driver.

Juanio prepared to get in when the tires were shot by gunfire. Juanio got out and pointed his pistols at the rangers.

"Put 'em down now asshole!" Foley ordered.

Juanio acted cowardly then dropped his guns. He raised his hands "Okay man! I give up man!"

Dunn stepped and ordered "Ground now! Hands on head!"

Juanio did so and was handcuffed by Sandler. "Can't Colombians and blacks get along man! This is shit outta hand brother!" Anders said to Foley.

Foley turned "Do I look like your brother Anders?"

Anders nodded then was slapped. "Goddamn man. It didn't have to happen."

Kenichi chuckled and Anders stared mad. "Hey not funny." Kenichi put his goggles on. "Let's continue on."

* * *

Bergen Norway near the U-Boat facility.

Peach and her team are outside the U-Boat facility and the princess had her PSG-1 rifle out. Emery radioed "Terror Night to Samurai 2"

Peach radioed back "Terror Night this is Samurai 2. What's your status?"

Emery communicated. "I'm in the guard house near the gate. You can see on the scope." Peach put her scope to her left eye then say Emery in a German uniform waving to her.

"Take out the guards at the gate so I can open it ma'am." Emery ordered. Chun-Li used her Kikouken technique on the 2 guards at the gate on the inside.

Emery came out and pushed it open. He was feeling a lot slow than he was usual. He pushed with all his might and the gate was open completely. He failed to see a Russian sniper on a roof and he was shot in the heart.

The British officer fell to his knees and said to Peach with a smile. "Tell Price i'll be fine, and tell my kids I love them so much if you see them." then dies. Price would not be happy if he heard Emery was dead.

Peach shot the sniper and they gun fought on to the research building. They shot a guard in his lab and took some documents. "Bet Hargrove would love to read these." Taki said picking up the documents.

Taki ran into a study room and slashed 2 German scientists apart with her ninjatou swords. She grabbed the documents inside.

Lilina saw 3 German guards point their MP40 guns at her. "This gets better and better." then used Thunder to electrocute the guards. A guard tries to stop Videl from getting a batch of documents but was first punched "End of the line!" then was kicked in the face and the guard collapsed. The girl grabbed the documents form the table.

Daisy and Peach take care of another batch of Germans near a 4th batch of research documents. They then steal it.

Peach ordered "Did you check everywhere for the prototype?"

Lyn sheathed her already bloodied sword "Checked the labs in here. No sign."

Manon looked around. "Checked some bookshelves. Didn't see it."

The team heads outside and see a large building that housed U-Boats. That must be where the prototype is. If Peach and her friends could get in there.

"It must be in that building!" Manon shouted.

Peach nodded. "Alright guys! Let's take the bomb out of existence. But first, grab some disguises!"

* * *

**Can Peach's team complete Emery's mission for him? Stick around.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	28. Chapter 28

**"_Cost of a single AC130U Gunship: $190 million_" **

Chapter 28: Prototype Bomb and the U-3847

Bergen U-Boat Facility

Peach and her team entered the building where the bomb was in the prototype phase. They were in German uniforms they stole from a locker room. Upon entering, they saw Germans conversing over whats happened in the past days.

They walked by another room and saw Germans playing Gold Fish at their table. They saw Russians and OpFors playing pool. A few Russians were also playing arcade games like Rainbow Islands (owned by Taito), Wizard of Wor (owned by Midway), Shogun Warriors (owned by Kaneko) and even more.

Walking down the halls, they saw a drunk Russian. They neared a door with an S.S. Guard and he asked "May I see your papers please?" in German.

Manon showed her papers and the German said "My apologies sir."

The team heads through the door and see a garage where they park trucks to send to the sub pens. They see a sign for the labs and Manon said "This must be where the bomb is."

Krystal nodded "Let's hope there is no big explosion."

They entered the labs and Lyn got her sword ready and walked to one of the German scientists.

The scientist walked to her and asked "Can I help you with something sir?" in German. Lyndis said acting like she's a guy in German "Ja. I'm interested in something particular."

The scientist pointed to the prototype bomb "Are you interested in the prototype?" Lyndis nodded.

The scientist rubbed his head with his binder "Would you like me to leave you alone?" then Lyndis unsheathed her sword and sliced his head off. The scientists turned and pulled out guns.

"He's got a sword! Stop him!" One of the scientists shouted. They then tried to get a good shot on Lyndis but with her quick agility and speed, she got close enough and swung her sword to the right causing the Scientists to be still. The swordswoman spun her sword around then sheathed it. The scientists guts and blood were spilled.

Lilina picked up the prototype of the bomb and then smashed it to the floor, destroying it completely.

"We were right Peach. There would've been a bigger explosion if the bomb was now completed." Daisy said with a concerned look on her face.

Just then, Chun-Li's radio went off. She answered it. "Who is it?"

"It's Gaz. Where the hell is Emery?" Gaz's voice said.

Chun-Li shook her head "Didn't have a prayer."

"Bullocks! His mission was to destroy a U boat in there! U-3847!" Gaz's voice angrily said.

Krystal showed the explosives she got. "I got poor Emery's explosives all here. No worries."

Gaz sighed "That's a bloody relief. Good luck in there." then he disconnected.

They walked back to the garage and saw 2 German mechanics conversing their days with their lovers from Germany. Krystal could sense they were armed with guns as to not blow her cover.

Lilina saw an officer heading for the U-Boat pens and was going down the halls. The officer turned and told them "I just need to see your papers." in German.

Lilina showed and the officer said "It seems we have an uninvited gues-" before he could finish, Micaiah knocked him out.

"Nice try officer." Micaiah taunted.

They walked along as they heard the intercom of German sayings. They then reached the pens Emery would've reached and walked along the dock. They saw a German in front of them and he asked "Sir, I need to see some identity."

Daisy showed her papers. "It won't happen again." then the German let them through. Before the pen that contained U-3847 was a guard.

The guard asked "May I see some papers please?" Serena showed her papers then the German crossed his arms "Those are improper credentials!" Serena gave a yelp. They walked up to the officer's quarters and the officer asked "What are your papers?"

Taki showed while getting one of her blades ready. "Hend ho-" before the officer could pull out his gun, Taki sliced his head clean off. Serena and her comrades took the high level papers.

Serena was asked again "May I see your papers please?" she showed and the guard said "Alright. Thanks." then the girl head for the sub with the explosives concealed.

They get in Peach said "Let's try and find the torpedos and set the charges."

They walk around and knock out some Germans firmly. Peach set the charges on the torpedos in the front of the sub while Videl planted her explosives in the torpedo room in the back. The time was 120 seconds.

They got out and quickly as they could and walked as fast as they could out of the U-Boat pen. After the girls left the pens, the explosives went off.

The alarms sounded loudly and cover was blown.

"Code red! American spies have destroyed one of our U-Boats!" The German intercom said.

The girls hearing the alarms got out their weapons and fight through the facility killing Russians, Primids, Germans, OpFors and Zeons.

Upon reaching a large garage, Krystal radioed "What's the status on the train that will pick us up from this station?"

Command told her "Bravo 7, the train manned by the Norwegians E.T.A. is 2 minutes, don't be late. They're stretching out on ammo to cover you as it is."

Peach and her team made it outside to the trainyard and fought until the train arrived. Out of one of the cars, Norwegian partisans covered the girls with machine guns.

"Figured you needed a ride out of here!" A Norwegian partisan said.

The girls boarded and another partisan said "They're all on board driver! Go!"

The driver radioed "Roger that we're outta here!" the train drove away as Germans fired guns with no effect.

"Mansion tower, this is Bravo 1. The prototype is history!" Peach radioed with a smile.

Command chuckled then said "Alright. Come on home and the coffees on you girls."

* * *

**Prototype is gone. How ticked will Emerald be when she hears the prototype bomb is destroyed? Find out next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	29. Chapter 29

**"_Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake._" Napoleon Bonaparte**

Chapter 29: Special Cargo, Commandeer for Foley, Reptilian and Human

Fort Schmerzen

2 German scientists were on all fours before Emerald. They were to report on what happened at Bergen. Emerald had Nacien, Scales, Kyoji, Cervantes, Goroh and Ocelot with her.

"Mistress Emerald! It's horrible! Someone using a German uniform broke into the U-Boat facility in Norway, took out our bomb and a U-Boat!" A scientist reported in German.

Emerald spitted into her wine. "I loath what happened to our bomb!"

Another scientist shook his head. "We could do nothing to stop them mistress!"

Kyoji brushed his hair. "How many guards did you have?"

A scientist said all scared "Lots!"

As the scientists got back up on their feet, 2 Russian Ultranationalists grab their arms.

Scales walked to them as he said "I warned you! We don't tolerate failure! You both know the penalties!"

The scientists shook their heads as they begged in German while Scales prepared his sword. "Now... DIE!" Scales cut the scientists heads off and they were dead.

"No one can ever outmatch General Scales!" Scales raised his sword and laughed evilly.

Ocelot spun his pistols and then sheathed it. "Well, I couldn't say the best if Snake got in here now."

Cervantes chuckled "Why don't you and Shadow go and make yourselves comfortable and grab a smoke? Then we can talk about your further plans Ocelot."

Ocelot nodded. "Yes sir. I will plan something for Mr. President Sears." then left to join Shadow in his room.

In Shadow's room, the black hedgehog observed his picture of Eggman with an eagle eye. This would be it, if Sonic's trophy was broken into pieces, he could be victorious over his rival once and for all.

Just then, Ocelot came in and sat with Shadow.

"Just another mad victim, eh Shadow?" Ocelot said with a smile.

Shadow nodded "Yeah. Eggman was executed when he refused to join us."

Ocelot sat his pistols down a bit. "I got news, Al-Asad just sent Colombian gangs and their tanks and helicopters to the streets of old Boston, Massachusetts."

Shadow turned "Very clever of him."

Ocelot chuckled. "Well when I checked on our guests, I somehow noticed that Fox,Falco and Wolf along with those Pokemon and that trainer were gone."

Shadow stood up. "Some Germans took them."

Ocelot nodded "Yes Shadow. They would kill them without orders from Emerald. I'm going to punish them." then Ocelot got his pistols.

Shadow cracked his knuckles. "Yes. Today, the traitors who are disloyal die and those that are stolen go back to Emerald."

The men walked out and had the thought. Men with no loyalty, will not live long.

* * *

Smash Mansion

Peach and her team got out of the helicopter that got them out of Norway. They went inside for some rest and Krystal saw Captain Price with his men at a computer. They noticed something heading away from Europe. A cargo ship.

"Look at this Krystal." Gaz said to Krystal and she went in to see the computer.

"Look at this Krystal. Looks like Jerry wants to dump your boyfriend into the sea with the sharks." Captain Price pointed to a picture of Fox in a container along with Falco, Wolf, Pikachu, the Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff and Pichu.

Krystal got shocked. "Oh my, what is Fox on?"

Price pointed out "An Estonian freighter leaving Germany nearing a rain storm."

Soap readied his M4A1. "Yep. If Valtome was alive on there, we could hang that scum from a tree."

Gaz turned to Price. "Roles of engagement sir?"

Price replied "German crew expendable." then turned to Darien "Shields, how did my coffee turn up at breakfast?"

Darien rubbed his head. "I nearly made it cold but It went okay sir."

Price turned and got a Kriegsmarine uniform out for Krystal. "You won't need that flightsuit for now." then pulled up WWII a picture of a Kriegsmarine officer with some Germans. "Gather up some of your women as well as some of the Pokemon nation women. You Krystal, them and us SAS guys will be dressed as Kriegsmarine officers."

Krystal matched the uniform with her size. "Perfect Price."

Eagle patted his left shoulder with his left club. "Everything has a price kid. That was SAS joke." Eagle said in front of Price who chuckled.

* * *

Smash Mansion control Room.

Bright as well as some marine technicians could hear an EAS sound from a T.V. While Bright was viewing America under attack from Colombia.

"Someone shut that damn T.V. off!" Bright ordered and a marine shut the T.V. off.

Foley came in on radio and his picture was seen on the screen. "What is it Bright?" Foley's voice said.

"Hargrove will commanding my task force for now. I'm commandeering your unit for now Sgt. Foley." Bright pointed to Foley's dot on the map.

Bright pointed to Boston, Massachusetts. "You see that city of Boston there?"

Foley smirked then radioed "What happened there?"

Bright looked at areas being taken over by Colombians in the east coast. "All around you in the east coast there are Americans fighting Colombian gangs who have united to fight America."

Foley's voice said "Would be a damn shame to see Revere's house go from the earth."

Bright shook his head "Also worry about the Old North Church. If the Colombians burn it down, god knows what judgment awaits them from you."

Foley chuckled. "No worries man. They won't take it down."

Bright shook his head "What would your people do Foley if Colombians tried to even as much as try to kill your family?"

Foley replied curious "If they lay fingers on my family, their balls become my property. Heading to Boston now." then Foley disconnected as his picture was gone from the map screen.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Phoebe's room

The young dark skinned Pokemon trainer Phoebe played her Wii as Jenny Fuller and Anne Parks looked on while sitting on Phoebe's bed. The Lylat reptiles wore flightsuits Bright made for them. After winning some at Wii Sports, Phoebe shut the Wii off and joined the Lylatian reptiles on the bed.

"So, that was some show you put on." Jenny said with a flirting voice.

Phoebe rubbed her head. "Yeah, sometimes i play Wii Play and even Call of Duty Modern Warfare on the Wii." Phoebe then giggled.

Anne crossed her legs and said "I gotta say, you Phoebe have a nice little butt."

Phoebe prepared to unwrap her sarong and take it off. "Let's get out of these clothes for a while and get more comfortable tonight."

The 3 ladies stripped out of their clothing as slowly as they could. After they were undressed, Phoebe gasped at the sight of Jenny's skin being shown to her for the first time. The alligator's nipples on her breasts were green and Anne's were pink.

Phoebe mounted Jenny's waist and looked down at her face. "I like it when you girls in flightsuits don't wear bras." Phoebe said.

Jenny giggled. "In her flightsuit, Krystal prefers no bras."

Anne gave a smile from behind the ghost type trainer. "I'm impressed at Jenny's body as well as yours."

Phoebe put her body down onto Jenny's. "If Cynthia could compare to you, she could have to turn to a humanoid Sceptile."

Jenny ran her left hand around Phoebe's hair. It was like a brush to Phoebe.

"Do you like my hand as a brush?" Jenny asked with a grin on her face.

Phoebe nodded with a smile. "Then let's try this.." The trainer lowered her head and her lips met Jenny's. The gator's mouth was somewhat big but it was right for Phoebe. The trainer paused the kiss and turned to Anne. "Care to join?"

Anne put her knees together. "Alright Phoebe. If you say so."

"You can lick us from behind." Phoebe suggested.

Then Anne leaned as Phoebe and Jenny kissed. The lizard started to lick the girl's pussies as Phoebe's tongue entered Jenny's mouth. Anne ran her pink tongue along the girls and was enjoying it like licking a small ice cream. Anne began to gyrate herself as Phoebe and Jenny shaked around the bed. The girls were on the verge of their climax as Anne licked on. The lizard helped her tongue some with her fingers. After some more licking and kissing, the 3 girls on the bed came. Their juice burst and dirtied the bed some. After this event of sex, the women relaxed and then looked at each other.

"I like a tough reptile who actually talks." Phoebe said to Jenny who giggled and blushed.

Anne patted her pink breasts. "Chicks on Lylat can dig you Phoebe."

Phoebe put her feet on the floor and said "If my parents were alive today, i would get my lovely mother in here and play with her body."

Anne laughed. "So when this war with the A.O.T.N.O. ends, i could marry Jenny."

Phoebe turned and smiled at Jenny. "Even if you marry Anne here, we can still be sex friends."

Jenny was about to answer when Gaz came in. "Ma'ams, we heard that Pikachu is going into the Atlantic by Jerry."

Phoebe got off the bed and was shocked "Pikachus are one of my favorite Pokemon to watch fight on T.V. every night."

Gaz nodded. "If we head there, you'll need a disguise."

* * *

**Can Krystal and Price rescue Fox, Falco and the others from being dumped into the Atlantic? How high will the payment for the deadline go? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	30. Chapter 30

**"_All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers._" Francois Fenelon**

Chapter 30: Seaside Rescue

Atlantic Ocean

Krystal's chopper carrying Price, Gaz, Soap, Katt, Fara, Dawn, Greta, Johanna, Cynthia and Phoebe flew across the ocean for the Estonian freighter.

"Mansion Tower, this is Bacteria 9-5. We have target visual. E.T.A., 60 seconds." the Bacteria helicopter said.

Command radioed "Copy that 9-5."

The group was in Kriegsmarine uniforms. They saw their ship and prepared to board. They had papers and silenced weapons ready.

"Green light guys. Go go go!" the helicopter let a rope down and the team rappeled down. They had to rescue Fox, or risk him sink to the bottom and swallowed by a shark.

The girls walked along the deck and saw the entrance to lower levels guarded by a German. Greta walked up and he asked "Can I see your papers please?" in German.

Greta showed and he said "Sorry sir." then let the girls in along with the SAS men.

After coming down, Price said to his allies "Alright guys. Fox must be somewhere in the cargo holds but it is protected by a guard near the doorway. We'll need new papers to get in there."

Gaz turned confused "Where do we check sir?"

Price said "Officers quarters. We may have to eliminate the officers to get them."

The team walks around the levels of the ship looking for papers that could get them into the cargo room. Krystal came into an officer's room. He asked "I need to see some identity. Can you show me?" in German.

Krystal showed and the officer said "Amerikanischer spio-" before his shout left his lips completely, Krystal knocked him out.

Dawn looked at Cynthia after grabbing some papers. "Just in case we get killed and dropped in, I have to remind you: you've got the biggest breasts i've laid eyes on."

Cynthia chuckled. "Your mother is kind of sweet too."

After getting as much papers as they could, they head to the cargo room. The guard at the entrance said "Gentlemen, I just want to see your papers."

Johanna showed and the guard said "Sorry sir. You can look at our guests before we dump them."

The guard walked off as the group heads into the storage room. They had radar to search for Fox and the other trophies.

They searched one container, no sign of Fox. The Germans in the cargo hold failed to notice Gaz had a Geiger counter.

After checking more containers, Gaz got something on his Geiger counter while checking a red container. "I'm getting a strong reading sir. You better look at this."

Price opened the container and saw the trophies of Fox, Falco, Wolf, Pikachu, the Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pichu and Jigglypuff are inside. Krystal touched Fox while Gaz did the rest.

Fox woke up and saw Krystal looking at him worried. "Oh Fox!" Krystal hugged her boyfriend. "Fox! I'm so glad your safe now." Krystal tearfully said.

"Krystal. How long?" Fox said to Krystal.

Krystal stood up and had her hands on her hips. "We'll explain later." Krystal got her radio "Mansion Tower, this is Bravo 7. Send choppers here as quick as you can now."

Command told her "Will send the chopper from the carrier. 3 bogeys are preparing to takeoff from Germany. Get the hell out of there and hold at the helipad."

The girls got out weapons. "Ready to do this thing guys?" Krystal said.

Price nodded as did Soap "Ready for any situation lass." Soap said.

The girls head out of the cargo room and fight through the ship, shooting at Germans on board. Right now, 3 MiGs were coming for the ship.

The team reached for the helipad and held the Germans at bay. Just then helicopters came. "We're all in girls. Get your ass on board, ASAP!"

The helicopters dropped ladders and the girls climbed as fast as they could. After all boarded, a loud boom is heard. Krystal turned and saw the pilots of the MiGs, Ocelot, Shadow and Eugeal.

The helicopters fly off as Krystal stared at Eugeal's MiG. "Mansion Tower, this is Pirate 5-2. Packages secured, returning to base. Over and out." the pilot radioed.

Krystal wondered "Who was that pilot I saw?"

Gaz turned "Eugeal, hater of Mimet. Member of A.O.T.N.O. and also Witches 5."

Price smoked his cigar. "We can take care of wenches like her. With a shotgun."

As Fox and Wolf gave hateful stares, Gaz looked at them. "I know you both hate each other, just work together for a while."

* * *

Boston Massachusetts.

Sgt. Foley's helicopter saw the city being under attack, even tankers carrying Liquid Natural LNG fire could create an inferno.

Foley radioed "Boston patrol! What the hell's happening?"

A Boston guard radioed "Oh man, they're everywhere man! We can't hold the fuck out!"

Foley shouted into the radio "Did they hit a tanker yet?"

The Boston guard said "They plan to start a fire and raze Boston to the ground. Boston could be the new Bosnia of Colombia! And then-" the guard's radio was hit and was cut off.

Foley prepared his SCAR-H "Guys, we have to rescue Boston at any cost!"

Dunn looked out his window "Man, is this gonna be a helluva day."

* * *

**Can Foley rescue Boston and it's citizens form a devastating fire? Stick around.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	31. Chapter 31

"_**Give me liberty or give me death!" **_**Patrick Henry**

Chapter 31: The New Boston Tea Party, Been Looking For Us

Boston, Massachusetts

Foley and his team landed in a helicopter into the heart of Boston. It was under siege by Colombian gangs like the other East Coast states.

"Okay Overlord! What do we do first?" Foley radioed Overlord.

Overlord told them "Hunter 2-1 Actual, there are a number of tangos attacking Paul Revere's house. Get there ASAP!"

Foley nodded "Okay sir. Hunter 2-1 out." then disconnects.

Kenichi looked around at the wreckage. "I was in a battle wreckage like this in Metropolis before."

Foley chuckled "Let's hope it doesn't befall Japan."

The team heads for Paul Revere's house and Anders and Kenichi saw to their horror, Colombians killing visitors.

"Oh man. The guests are getting their asses kicked in there!" Anders was shocked.

Dunn and Ramirez cocked their guns. "Not for long their not." Ramirez said.

The team charged at the Colombians outside the building and shot them with M4A1 Carbine machine guns. Ramirez stole a dead Colombian's IMI Galil while Kenichi took a Daewoo K3 form another Colombian.

"We can sure kick ass with these!" Ramirez smiled.

Wade shot 2 Colombians through the window. "Outside clear!"

Foley nodded. "Okay men. Let's head inside!" the team heads inside Paul Revere's house. On the first floor, 5 Colombians prepared to execute guests but were shot. Another came out of the bathroom and was greeted in blood by Kenichi's Galil gun.

"1st floor clear!" Kenichi shouted.

A Colombian came down. "Oh shit!" Sandler shot the Colombian before he could get out his AK-47.

Foley heads upstairs and saw the leader of the men attacking the house. "Give it up American! You don't want any deaths! Do you?" the Colombian said. Foley shook his head then shot the leader.

The surviving guests ran up to Foley "Thank you kind sir. We thought we were all meat loaf at Colombian hands!"

Foley smiled. "Ever the citizen of Boston. What's the situation?"

A guest said "Well, it looks like more Colombians are preparing to burn the Old North Church to ashes. It would be bad to see it go from the Earth!"

Foley waled back downstairs and said "I just got word that Colombians are about to overrun Old North Church!"

Morgan rubbed his helmet. "Damn. What do we do anyway? Let it die?"

Foley cocked his gun "We go pay respects to the father there."

The team for the old North Church and they were greeted by Colombians with torches and flamethrowers. "Hey guys!" Foley shouted and the Colombians outside turned.

Ramirez, Dunn and Kenichi shot each Colombian gang member in the head. They head in and saw 2 flamethrower Colombians about to kill the father in the church. The priest had a cross to protect himself.

"God, lend me your strength." the priest said.

The Colombian got his flamethrower ready "When's God coming anyway?" but he and the other were shot by Foley and Kenichi.

Foley walked up to the priest. "Forgive father for I have sinned of shooting inside your church."

The priest chuckled. "It will be alright. Go in peace soldier."

Just then Foley's radio went off. "Overlord. The Old North Church and Paul Revere's house are secure."

Overlord radioed "Save the prayers at the church for later. Get over to the dock."

Foley said into his radio "What is it?"

Overlord told him "We got Colombians preparing to use big guns on tankers evacuating and carrying LNG gas. If the tanker get's hit, we're in for a big Boston fire."

Foley nodded. "Roger." then shut his radio off.

The team drives motorcycles to the harbor and fight through Colombians along the way. They reach the docks and notice big guns being set up to shoot oil tankers.

Dunn pointed his M4A1 "Rangers! Drop your weapons!" the Colombians turned and prepared handguns.

Foley smirked "You do realize, if you hit a tanker, you could start a huge fire on Boston shore."

The Colombians took their silencers off and started to fire. The team runs and Kenichi prepared his grenade launcher. "Okay Colombia. If it's me you want..." He popped out and fired a grenade at the Colombians. Sandler ran up to the big guns, planted the charges and got to a safe distance. He detonated and the guns were gone.

"Looks like Boston is going to need a lot of repairs." Foley looked around.

Ramirez checked a dead Colombian. "So boss, I wonder if Washington D.C. Is under attack."

Foley turned "That's where we are going."

Anders smiled "I'm gonna love me the sight of Colombian testicles."

* * *

Smash Mansion, Master Hand's Office

Master Hand patted his desk with his middle and index finger. The hand wondered about the other Smasher's condition when his phone rang. He answered "Who is it?"

Emerald's voice was heard "This is Emerald speaking. We heard a few of our smashers got loose and my bomb is gone. So now I have to back to the start of making my nuke. I'm upping the deadline and the ransom by quadruple. So send me the ransom or pick up the pieces of even Mario." then Emerald hung up.

* * *

Outside

A couple of stolen German army trucks parked outside the Smash Mansion. The drivers were Marines and the ones who got out were girls.

The girls from some were girls from the continent of Magvel (remember FE: The Sacred Stones?): Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena and Myrrh.

The ones from Tellius in this convoy were: Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika.

The girls from Jugdral (remember FE4 and FE5?) were: Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda and Misha.

Girls from the 18th century Japan era (Samurai Shodown) were: Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica and Benten.

The ones from Karakura and the old Soul Society (Bleach) were: Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao and Miyako Shiba.

The ones from Lylat were: Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro (Lylat Cheetah), Eve Law (Lylat Iguana), Kagerou Ujuro (Lylat Raccoon), Ethel de Gama (Lylat Skunk), Salov (Cerinian Vixen and Krystal's elder sister) and Krynne (Cerinian vixen and Krystal's young sister).

Hargrove came out to meet them. Angelica chuckled with her staff behind her back. "I knew Golba was a bad cause anyway." Angelica commented.

The colonel greeted "Afternoon people. My name is Col. Hargrove. I'm from the O.S.S. I heard you were all trying to look for us. To be honest, we were looking for you. I'm sorry to be crass, but when I heard what happened to even Karakura being attack by Germany, we never heard of you, until you met the chief of security at lunch."

Teeny turned to Ishtar with an eagle eye "If we join, somebody is watching you, even your mother and Selena."

Mahnya and Pamela looked at each other with hateful faces "If you try and run off, I will nail you myself." Mahnya warned Pamela who smirked.

* * *

**Why did Emerald increase her deadline? Can Foley and his men save Washington? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	32. Chapter 32

**"_Battles are won by slaughter and maneuver. The greater the general, the more he contributes in maneuver, the less he demands in slaughter._" Winston Churchill**

Chapter 32: Flashback: Meeting the Dragoness

Smash Mansion, Cynder's Room

Ember lay under the covers of her and Cynder's bed. She was sleeping like a baby thinking of nothing but Spyro and how he fought his enemy Red. Spyro already had Cynder as a lover but he didn't know Ember was Cynder's secret lover.

Cynder came in and Ember turned her head. "Cynder. You're back."

The purple dragoness walked for the pink dragoness still on the bed. "I trust your thinking about Spyro."

Ember nodded. "He did fine against Red and his army of evil."

Cynder joined her friend on the bed. "He did save me 2 times. Now I'm on the field."

Ember turned her body to Cynder's "Do you remember when you played with me?"

"It was before Hargrove came in..." Cynder started.

* * *

Flashback

Ember's house

(Cynder's POV)

Ember came in her house to her room. She had a long day of training with Volteer ahead soon. She laid down on her bed with her front legs on her head. It would be an exciting rest.

There was a knock. "Come in." Ember said.

I came in and Ember was shocked. I walked slowly in a seductive manner to Ember with my bladed tail wagging. She felt if Spyro were here, he could lick her.

But that didn't happen. I hopped up to the bed to join her delicate form. "Spyro's out for training. He won't be back for about... 3 days."

"Does that give us time to be here together?"

I smiled "Of course. I never made love to another dragoness before."

Ember opened her legs and showed off her neat pussy before my very eyes. "Would like to play with this?"

"Okay girl. Let me show what my muzzle can do for a dragoness girl."

I lowered my muzzle to the pinky's slit, licked by muzzle then started to eat her out. "Oh... Cynder. Give it. Go faster." Ember moaned. I then started to assist my muzzle with my right front leg. Even if my claws were sharp, they are still very nice for sex. "Ah! Cyndy! You make me proud!" Ember shouted. I then started to move my muzzle up and down as I gave Ember the pleasure she had always wanted. Pleasure from a dragoness. "My orgasm will burst soon! Do it!" Ember begged then sooner or later, she came. Her juices splashed into my mouth and I swallowed them whole.

As soon as Ember relaxed, she laid on her front "That was fun!"

I leaned my head in "We should do this session again sometime."

Ember giggled "When did you start dating Spyro?"

I got onto her back and said "After we reunited with the other guardians."

Ember moved her head so she could almost see me. "What do you know about your life?"

I smiled and moved my head to one of Ember's ears. "Well, the meaning of life is-" before I could finish, a knock was heard. It stopped after 2 quiet knocks. "Okay. What I was going to say was-" before I could tell Ember the meaning of life, the knock became louder.

"Come in!" Ember shouted.

Just then, the old guy Col. Hargrove came in with Sheila holding her lunch box.

"I see Sheila's appetite led me to you both." Hargrove smiled.

Sheila greeted in her usual Austrailian accent "Hello mates. I seem to met Hargrove. Bianca's outside."

Hargrove sighed "Need anytime to pack?"

I got off Ember and off the bed then said "Okay. I'll leave a letter for Spyro."

-end Flashback-

"That was how we got to know of each other before Hargrove arrived." Cynder ended her tale.

Ember blushed. "When you mounted by back, was that your way of showing your big affections for me?"

Cynder had Ember turn to her back then mounted like she did in the past. "Yeah. My way of showing girlish affections. Even if they are humans."

Ember giggled. "Sounds like Krystal seems to like your appearance."

As Cynder was about to kiss Ember, Nikolai came in. "Oh. Hey there Nikolai."

The SAS Russian nodded "Hello." Nikolai showed a wrist device. "There this little transforming device I stole from an Ultranationalist officer awhile back. I've aching to see someone try it."

Cynder stared "Do you think I could try it?"

Nikolai smiled "Da."

Cynder had a thought on her mind before putting on the device "I wonder what i could become with that device..."

* * *

**What effect will the stolen wrist device from Russia have on Cynder and Ember? V****ærende fyrene!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	33. Chapter 33

**"_Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die._" Herbert Hoover**

Chapter 33: Supporter Hanging, A Humanoid Dragon

Yugoslavia

Germans were rounding up Serbian and Croatian supporters for the SSS. A group of them were taken to a town square. Another was taken to an elementary playground to be hanged.

Eugeal took out a note to an officer and read for the men and women near the wall. "Supporters of the Super Smash Sisters, you have rooted against us for too long, proclaiming them heroes and right makers." the officer translated that in German.

The S.S. Firing squad prepared to fire.

"You said we would not rule the for long even if Emerald were to go! An army of girls you claim could take out 100,000 Germans with guns and their powers. Our mistress Emerald will be too powerful for our enemies to handle! She can make short work of them! As punishment for liking the wrong guys, you will face a number of lead in your body." Eugeal said and the officer translated that to German also.

The S.S. Men open fire on the Yugoslavian supporters until not one of them were even standing to tell the tale. "A beautiful sight for the other witches." Eugeal smiled evilly.

At the playground, Germans and Russians were near Serbs about to be hanged.

Victor Zakhaev walked up to observe the soon carnage with Al-Asad and Buran Blutarch. "Nice show to put on for the world." Zakhaev commented in Russian.

Al-Asad smirked. "This will just be the beginning my friend. America has Colombia to deal with." the OpFor leader said in Arabic.

Buran put a hand on his chin. "The Soviets aren't gonna do a thing about it!"

Al-Asad nodded. "We have those who hate Vorchevsky. Don't worry Buran." Al-Asad swung his right arm down then the Germans pulled the stools that kept the Serbs alive away. The supporters were all hanged.

The Germans cheered at this sight. Shadow came up to Al-Asad. "My room tonight Al-Asad. Don't be late."

Al-Asad smiled. "My pleasure Mr. Shadow."

As the black hedgehog walked away, another group of SSS supporters were hanged on lampposts. The Nazis thought it was funny to have people hanged on a lamppost that lights at night.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Krystal's room

Krystal and her sisters were excited to see each other again. The 3 gave a group hug to each other. Krystal had tears of happiness in her eyes. They were in their tribal getups to match their reunion.

"Oh my sisters! I'm so glad to see you again!" Krystal said with a tearful smile.

Salov nodded. "When we escaped Cerinia, we were in hiding for so many years!"

Krynne released her embrace. "Sometime ago, we were captured by Russians but managed to escape somehow with other women!"

Krystal cuddled her younger sister who had blue fur and a kabuki hair style. "If you turned those papers to the Gestapo, you would have a lot of privileges under German authority."

Krynne smiled. "Those marines were kind on the ride here."

Salov patted her middle sister on her shoulder. Krystal saw she had hair somewhat longer than hers. "If that Makarov saw me leaving the building. We'd be shot for escaping."

Krystal patted her belly button. "When our parents before they died considered it wrong, i'm beginning to feel it should be right." then prepared to unbuckle her bra.

Salov gave a gasp of surprise. "I've been waiting to see what's under that bra..."

Krystal unclipped her bra and squeezed her breasts. "Our parents used to ground us for this kind of treatment. Now we'll enjoy it."

Seconds later, the Cerinian siblings were on Krystal's temporary bed completely naked.

"Katt, Fara and I like this room." Krystal laughed. "Though, they are out getting milk with Maeda."

Salov put herself above her middle sister and Krynne got next to Krystal. "Will you protect us, with whatever you have?" Krynne asked concerned.

Krystal patted Krynne's breasts. "Of course I will. We'll watch each other's backs at all times in battle."

Just as Salov and Krystal are about to kiss, a knock is heard at the door. "Is that Toshiie with the milk I asked for?" Krystal got and walked to the door.

She opened and saw to her surprise, that Cynder and Ember had taken a humanoid form. The vixen saw the 2 had developed breasts. Cynder's nipples were purple while Ember's were Pink.

"Woah Cynder! Where did you get that form?" Krystal was surprised.

Cynder giggled. "Nikolai got me this wrist watch from Russia while he was last there. He said we could have this form for 12 hours. The new batch arrive this morning."

The 2 dragonesses walked in and saw Krystal's sisters posing nude. "I didn't know you had sisters." Ember said with a smile.

Krystal clapped some. "After Salov was born, I was then Krynne came along."

Salov sat up straight on the bed. "Hargrove told us about you guys."

Ember blushed. "Some men would yearn for me but the girls suit me more."

The 3 got to the bed and Krystal and Salov embraced near their bellies. "This is how Cerinian girls like to embrace." Krystal told the others then Ember got on her front then Cynder mounted. "This is how dragoness I think should embrace."

Krynne patted her hand on Cynder's tail causing the purple dragoness to giggle. "Your young sis is very funny doing this sort of thing." Cynder smiled at Krynne.

Krynne giggled. "I bet I could take a group bath with you girls and splash the bubbles against by chest."

As the girls played around on the bed, another knock was heard. Krystal answered and Toshiie wearing his usual getup had a jug of milk in his hand. He was getting nervous at the sight of naked women before him.

"Uh... You can put this in your portable drink fridge." Toshiie said putting the milk on the dresser. "Have a good one. I need to hit the shower with Yamaji." Toshiie walked off trying to keep the girl's bodies out of his mind.

Krystal put the milk away then said. "I'll play with the milk and drink later on."

Cynder stood up. "Normally i'd take bathes. I would like to try your boyfriend's shower."

Krystal patted her butt then said "You girls make yourselves comfortable until i'm out." then she and Cynder got into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

In the main living room, Bright came in on Price with a special letter in his hand.

"What did this letter read anyway?" Bright was confused.

Price pointed to the letter. "It's a communique ordering Billy Kane and Dozle Zabi to send the smashers to another location at 200 tonight."

Bright was shocked. "Are you and the other boys going to do a hing about it?"

Price nodded. "They have a guard station and it's defended. If the guards were gone and me and the girls were there, we could save the smashers."

Bright had an idea. "I'll assemble a number of girls after lunch."

* * *

**What plan will Bright hatch to rescue the smashers? Find Out Next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	34. Chapter 34

**"_War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature, and has no chance of being free unless made or kept so by the exertions of better men than himself._" John Stuart Mill**

Chapter 34: The Roar of the Lion

Smash Mansion, Briefing Room

Bright had called women to the briefing room for a very serious mission. The women who were called were Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda, Samus, Midna, Ruto, Krystal, Katt, Ayumi Tachibana, Jody Summer, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Solana, Minami, Kate, Dawn, May, Greta, Johanna, Delia, Phoebe, Whitney, Flannery, Cynthia, Lyn, Micaiah, Eirika, Mia, Mist, Elincia, Lucia, Sanaki, Nanna, Ethlin, Altenna, Meryl Silverburgh, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Rini, Christina Mackenzie, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Momo Hinamori, Sun Shang Xiang, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Nene, Kai, Ginchiyo, and Kunoichi.

Bright flipped on the projector while Minami shut the lights off. "This is a mission that is extremely sensitive and only known by a select few." he flipped to a picture of the town of Aachen. "This is the town of Aachen, which fell in 1944 to Hargrove's boys."

He then turned to a mine "The smashers were hidden in a salt mine in the region. This served as a vast cache of the trophies."

Peach stood up. "My god. Mario was with them!"

Bright nodded then turned to a copy of the communique Price intercepted. "The SAS captain John Price, found a communique ordering the smashers be moved to be hidden in Aachen." then flipped to the reply which he intercepted. "Dozle Zabi replied that he will hide them in the underground sewers of Aachen so deep no German will suspect it."

Then Bright flipped to a guard station. "This is one of the guard stations which is the gateway to Aachen. You will need some disguises to get the smashers saved."

Manon rubbed her head. "Is there a similar situation?"

Bright replied "Yes." then moved to a picture of German general Dietrich von Choltitz. "In WWII, Hitler ordered Dietrich von Choltitz to reduce Paris to ashes before the allies save it. But Choltitz rejected and saved the city from death."

Misty brought her hands together. "This is going to be a big operation out here!"

Orihime brought a fist up. "Those Germans are easy prey."

Bright switched off the projector. "There will be a transport waiting at 1900 hours. Stop the villains from carrying out their orders. Good luck."

* * *

Airspace to Washington D.C.

Foley and his squad were riding a helicopter to Washington for one reason: Save the city from the Colombians one way or the other.

"Man I gotta tell you, Washington is beautiful from up here! Woooh!" Anders smiled at the sight below from the helicopter.

Seeing the smoke from buildings, Foley shook his head. "Looks ugly right now."

Kenichi smirked. "We could go sky diving here sometimes Dunn."

Dunn cocked his gun. "Don't worry, Foley and I fought in Iraq and never broke a damn sweat."

Foley tapped his helmet. "This damn fire over America has gotta go out soon."

Ramirez looked at a Colombian cut a man's balls off from below the helicopter. "Ugh! Disgusting! Those Colombians are gonna pay for this carnage!"

The pilot turned his head. "Dulles dead ahead."

Kenichi turned to Dulles Airport which he and the others will arrive soon. "What's in Dulles right now?"

Foley smirked "Normally it's an airport but the rangers are using it as the base of Ops. The President and his staff were safely evacuated. No worries."

The helicopter then continued it's flight to Dulles. Foley knew it'd be his one in a million chance to win it all.

* * *

Aachen, Germany

Peach and some of her allies march through the streets of Aachen under A.O.T.N.O. control. They had to look for some disguises if they were going to save Mario, here and now.

Peach looked around "I wonder where we could go to get some uniforms from the Germans?"

Zelda had an idea. "How about we check the bathhouse around here. That's where German troops with clearance can go."

Peach and her comrades make to the bathhouse and check the lockers then saw some German uniforms inside them.

Krystal sensed from the shower rooms. "If we take out those Jerries in the showers, they won't know they have their uniforms."

Lilina gasped "Leave a uniform for me!"

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Krystal, Lilina, Chun-Li and Serena enter the showers completely naked and saw Germans who turned in their bath towels very pissed towards them.

Krystal was confused. "I'd say I would like to shower with you, but... I think i'll do it in the girls room instead."

Then a big German comes out of the steam room in a bathrobe then opens the top half revealing his muscular abs. "Too late for that Fraulein!"

3 clothed German officers came in with riot sticks. "Okay then. Just hold onto your towels boys." Serena was nervous.

A German charged for Peach who dodged. She then prepared her fist "First blood, goes to ME!" the princess punches the Nazi clean in the jaw breaking it badly.

The first officer swung his club around trying to hit Chun-Li but "Spinning Bird KICK!" the chinese fighter kicker the officer 5 times in the face and sent him flying into a wall.

Another toweled German attempts to punch Krystal 3 times, but with her speed, she avoids them. The Cerinian vixen then takes her staff and swings at the German, knocking him completely limp.

Minutes later, the Germans are defeated in the shower room. Krystal and the others come out and see others in their German disguises. This would be a one in a million chance to rescue Mario indeed.

Cynder in her humanoid form and a German uniform showed her papers. "For now, i'm an officer of Dozle. Let's hope they don't know my presence."

After Peach got her uniform on, she turned to Daisy and Rosalina who were still getting dressed up as Germans. "For now, i'm a German war hero, Horst Koppuler."

Krystal checked her staff then hid it in her pocket of her uniform she stole. "Let's hide our weapons. If they see my staff is out, my cover is blown."

The girls hid their weapons then walked to the checkpoint heading out of town. A trooper noticed Peach and said "Who is it here?" in German.

Peach saluted "It's me. Herr Koppuler. I would like to begin my shift at the guard station as planned."

The German looked down and said "Okay sir. Sieg heil!" then gave the traditional Hitler salute.

The girls drove off in their trucks and radioed the German command at the guard station. "This is Horst Koppuler, i'm ready to begin my shift tonight." Peach radioed acting like a guy in German.

The officer on the other end radioed "Okay, we'll be out of here now. Good luck welcoming the convoy soon." The officer disconnected later.

Krystal's radio went off and she answered "What is it Gaz?"

Gaz's voice was heard "I heard the guards at the station are leaving and heading towards Price and me."

Krystal chuckled. "Gaz, you, Price and Soap are a go for action."

Gaz smiled on the other end. "Fine working with a furry lass like you Krys. Gaz out." Gaz shut off his radio.

Peach and her team arrived at the station minutes later as the Germans have all left. Just then, Price and his team arrive also dressed as Germans. Toshiie and Katsuie also came along in stolen German uniforms themselves.

"Station is all secured!" Jody looked around with a smile.

Price put his right hand on his chin. "Okay let's get this place sorted out." then moved his head to Darien. "Shields. I need you on the ground when the trophy truck driver asks questions. Keep 'em busy until we've saved the smashers."

Frau Bow rubbed her head and said "This is gonna be a big chance."

Price turned to Darien again. "We don't have much time so get to it."

* * *

**Can Peach and her allies rescue Mario and the other smashers? Uznaĭte v sleduyushchyeĭ glave! **

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh, Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane, Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	35. Chapter 35

**"_There will one day spring from the brain of science a machine or force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever._" Thomas Edison**

Chapter 35: The Only Finest Day We Had...Was Yesterday

Aachen Germany, Guard Station

Peach and her team, Daisy, Rosalina, Zelda, Midna, Krystal, Jody, Samus, Ayumi, Krystal, Katt, Dawn, May, Misty, Lyn, Micaiah, Eirika, Vanessa, Tana, Mist, Mia, Elincia, Lucia, Manon, Amy Rose, Cynder, Chun-Li, Serena Tsukino, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White and Ibuki were in German uniforms around the station. Price had Soap, Gaz and Eagle wait in the restaurant for the Germans. Darien was near a gas pump.

Peach cocked her MP5. "Hang on Mario! Just a little longer!"

Amy breathed in then out. "You will not be their hands any longer Sonic."

Manon looked around. "Perfect place for an ambush Mia."

Mia chuckled "We just have to wait for the trucks."

Minutes later, Peach had her radio on. "Bravo 8, this is Grouch 5-7." a helicopter pilot radioed. "We're tracking an enemy convoy coming right now. I count 7 vehicles in the convoy." the pilot reported.

Daisy smirked. "We won't let them harm Luigi or Mario."

Midna in her full human form and German uniform nodded. "Just hope we get through this guys."

Before Zelda could respond to Midna, Price told everyone "Nobody fires a shot until I give the order."

The convoy arrived at the station. 2 jeeps up front, a troop truck, a halftrack, a troop truck carrying the captive smasher trophies, a Panzer IV and a Russian technical. Peach saw Mario was being guarded by 2 Germans with STG44s.

Gaz came out and saw the smashers (still trophies) in the troop truck. "Sir, I have a visual on the smashers and i'm walking to them right now." he didn't see Samurai Goroh, Billy Kane and Kaku in the 2nd jeep.

"Just keep an eye on them in case something bad happens." Kaku said to Goroh.

Price saw the smashers. "Team standby, the smashers are trapped in the troop truck in front of the Panzer. When the time is right, we save them all." just then, the captain saw Goroh and his goons. "We should also take them alive, so watch your fire."

Price breathed in. "Standby..." Neither group could see the Dedede badge on King Dedede. After about 65 seconds, the badge flashed and King Dedede was revived.

"Go loud." Price ordered and Amy shot her P99 at the technical driver (who is Ultranationalist Russian). The guards of Mario tried to shoot Krystal, but Gaz shot them with his G36C. This gave Dedede time to save the other smashers. The smashers woke up and noticed some of their loved ones.

"Long time no see guys!" Falcon smiled at Jody.

Mario saw Peach alive. "Peach! You came for me!"

A German who got out of a truck noticed the rescued smashers. "Sie haben neu erwacht!" the German shouted and tried to open fire but Lucia dashed for him and cut him down.

"That's what you monsters get for kidnapping our friends." Lucia gloated at the German who died.

Goroh looked around and saw his men getting wiped out. He, Billy and Kaku got out of their jeep. "You'll never get us!" Billy gave the girls the finger then ran off.

"This will save us trouble next time!" Kaku shouted at the girls then flew off.

Goroh prepared his sword. "Come forth! I'll kill you all!" he ran for Price but the captain punched him in the face.

Price turned to Soap who has killed a Russian gunner. "Soap! Take Peach and chase the other 2 down!"

Soap turned to Peach. "We can't let Kaku or Billy get away! Peach let's get the hell going!"

Peach nodded "Right Soapy!

Gaz saw the technical now empty. "Soap! Use the technical!"

The 2 got on and drove after the 2 villains. They saw Billy and Kaku running on foot. Soap toke aim and then carefully shot Kaku in the leg. Billy turned angry.

"Alright! You 2 have a warning! Give up and come along peacefully." Peach warned.

Gaz came in later and pointed his gun "Drop the bloody weapons! Drop it!"

Serena now Sailor Moon came in followed by Krystal, Mist, Chun-Li and Price. "Those 2 are like mice." Chun-Li smiled.

Sailor Moon prepared to use her tiara. "What do you think huh Price?"

Mist prepared to get out Florete. "I can stun them with one in each of their legs."

Price advised "No we can't risk it!" then turned to Soap. "Soap take their weapons and restrain them."

Krystal pointed her blaster. "The smashers are saved. Drop them!"

Kaku sighed along with Billy. They sat on their knees and got their weapons out. "Allah will save us Billy." Kaku unsheathed his sword.

Billy nodded. "Geese. Your on your own." then put his hands on the top and bottom each.

Gaz realized it would be suicide. "No!" but Billy and Kaku didn't listen. Kaku stabbed his sword into his heart, while billy broke his own neck. Billy fell dead and Kaku smirked at the girls. "You girls may have one this round, but our master will.. surely win." then Kaku died.

Peach turned to Sailor Moon. "Were you able to stun Goroh?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No. He killed himself realizing his plan failed." Price replied "Bugger."

Gaz shook around. "Ah bloody hell. They were our only lead."

Darien who became Tuxedo Mask during the fight with Goroh knew it. "Their master will not overlook it."

* * *

Dulles International Airport

Foley looked around the airport which is being used as a field hospital for troops and civilians fighting the Colombian gangs.

"Guys. We will head out to the department of Justice. That's where Colombian high command is stationed." Foley explained his orders.

Kenichi got worried for the president. "Did they evacuate the president?"

Dunn turned. "I'm sure they did. He and his staff are safe."

* * *

**What will Emerald's response to the rescue of the smashers be? Find out next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade, Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	36. Chapter 36

**"_Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts._" Winston Churchill**

Chapter 36: D.C. Chaos, War They Won't Believe

Washington D.C.

Foley and his squad had entered the Department of Justice shooting some Colombians dead. Foley saw a Colombian charging with a chainsaw and shot him in the head.

"Okay team! The command should be upstairs! They'll bombard Washington until they die!" Foley told his team.

Kenichi looked concerned "What about the civilians?"

Foley looked down "The police and army will save them. Don't worry son. We have a war to fight."

"They're gonna pay for all this mess in America they've caused!" Ramirez cocked his gun.

Wells bowed and puled a pistol out. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

The team headed for the stairs. On the stairs leading up, 2 Colombians fired on Foley's team. The rangers took cover and Foley popped out to shoot the Hispanics with his M4A1. The team goes up and Ramirez takes care of 3 Colombians in a hallway.

In a room on the 3rd floor, A Colombian in red and a red hat named Juan Dalago was shooting at Rangers and civilians from below. He was commanding the Colombian drug gangs against America.

"Hear this all of you Yankees! We're above and you're below! Our fire power will stand up to you no matter what! I will control the United States however I feel like it!" Dalago announced.

A Colombian smiled evilly "Your damn right boss!" the Colombian said in Spanish.

Dalago shot another ranger who was below. "See? I told you they can't win!" Dalago shouted in Spanish.

Foley and his men cleared floor to floor of Colombians. They even cleared rooms and rescued some civilians who ran in a panic outside using the back doors as escape routes. Upon reaching a 3rd floor room. Foley hugged a wall and Wade got to one side.

"Wade! Get this damn door open!" Foley ordered.

Wade nodded "I'm on it sir!" then the ranger kicked the door open, he saw Dalago pointing a gun to him then the Colombian shot Wade 5 times. The ranger fell to the ground as Dalago made his getaway.

"Wade!" Kenichi cried. The boy hugged the dying ranger who was puking blood. "Kid. All I can think of is...there ain't no god." Wade chuckled. Kenichi prepared to cry tears while Dunn took care of the Colombians. "You can't leave us! Please!" Kenichi screamed.

Wade smiled with blood on his mouth. "Go get 'em sport. Drive Colombia out of America..." Wade dies a happy man.

Kenichi sank his head. "Goodbye my friend."

The team heads for the rooftop and a Black Hawk picked them up. "This is Dagger 4-1. We're going after the commander. Over." the Dagger helicopter radioed. The team chased Dalago's helicopter, a Havoc helicopter across Washington D.C. While shooting Colombians below. Dalago from the front shot 2 back missiles from his helicopter at another helicopter following.

"Overlord! Dagger 4-2 is hit and is going down!" Dunn radioed.

Dalago from his helicopter prepared a stinger missile and aimed at Foley's helicopter. "Say adios amigos!" Dalago said then fired after getting a lock on.

The Dagger 4-1 helicopter is hit hard and begins to spin violently. "Mayday! We're hit! This is Dagger 4-1! We are going down! Over the WWII memorial! Code-" before the pilot could finish, the helicopter crashes at the WWII Memorial while everything for Foley turned black.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Training Grounds

The Marines and the Girls were training for their war against the armies of Emerald. Angelica was training her staff skills on a marine dressed as a German.

Meg practiced breaking objects with her head on some fruit.

A marine pretending to be a triad thug was using a practice staff on Olga who was using a practice sword.

Frau in her Gundam mobile suit was practicing on holograms of Zakus.

Peach was practicing with a man in karate gear. When he knocked her practice staff away, she said "Okay. You won." the men smirked and popped a sharp point form his staff. He charged at Peach who dodged. She retaliated by kicking him in his leg then stabbing him on his left foot with his weapon. Hargrove blew his whistle and ran for the man who clutches his foot in pain.

"What did you do?" Hargrove asked Peach.

Peach looked to the elderly Colonel "He tried to peel me like an onion."

Hargrove checked the man. "You are a man from outside. Who sent you?"

The man spat in Hargrove's face "Who's gonna tell you?"

Hargrove got angry "Who?"

The man got scared "Makarov! It's Makarov!"

Hargrove shook his head. "Get the man who tried to kill Peach out of here." the marines pulled the bad guy away.

Hargrove turned to Peach "Go get some rest."

Inside the mansion...

Sanaki sat on her bedroom floor as Tanith, Sigrun, Vika, Nailah and Micahah were around her. The ladies were sitting legs crossed. From where they were, they were all butt naked.

"Sigrun. Your chest feels nice." Sanaki admired as Sigrun got next to her.

Sigrun pinched the empress's cute butt. "I must say, even in royalty, you have a cute butt."

Sanaki wrapped her arms around and kissed her bodyguard on her mouth. "I never have enjoyed this much excitement before!"

Tanith joined in from behind Sanaki. "My lady. Your size is just right. I could eat you out until dawn." Tanith then decided to kiss as Sanaki's back.

Vika sat close to Nailah whose breasts were larger than hers. "You know you wolf. That body, so sexy for a perfect girl."

Nailah chuckled with a hand behind her back. "Oh Vika. You my friend are an amazing raven." the wolf laguz laid herself down. "Get above my head." Nailah told the raven, who then got her clit above the wolf laguz's mouth. "Perfect." Nailah licked her mouth then started to eat out Vika. Micaiah herself joined in the fun by getting onto Nailah's tummy then groping Vika's breasts. This sexual occasion lasted until all of the girls climaxed.

Nailah licked Vika's juices from her clit then sat up and smiled. "Ha ha. That was so pleasing."

Sigrun and Tanith turned their heads."Sure about that Nailah?" the 2 Falcon knights asked the wolf queen in unison. Nailah nodded.

The nude wolf queen got up and gave herself some pats on her breasts. "I feel spent up. You ladies up for a shower?"

Just then, Jiang Wei came in. "Hey, i didn't know you ladies were such good partners."

Micaiah giggled. "Thanks for the comment Jiang Wei."

Sanaka got up worried. "What is it you came in here for?"

Jiang Wei looked at Micaiah concerned. "Did anyone see Johana or even those 2 blue heads with her?"

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Washington D.C.

"Dagger 4-1, this is Overlord! Do you copy? over!" Overlord radioed the helicopter which had crashed as Foley and his men got out. "Dagger 4-1, can you here me? Over!" Overlord tried again but the pilot remained completely lifeless.

Foley's team found themselves surrounded by Colombian gangs. Some had helicopters and Dalago was leading them.

"Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves at once! We've got the WWII Memorial surrounded! There is no escape blackie!" Dalago demanded through his loudspeaker.

Kenichi sighed. "What will we do sarge?"

Foley prepared to drop his gun. "Obey them or fight? My choice."

* * *

**Where did Johanna fly off to without orders? Who can rescue the rangers? Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	37. Chapter 37

**"_There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war. Except its ending._" Abraham Lincoln**

Chapter 37: Wedding Thoughts, Rescuing the Rangers

(starting where Ch. 36 ended)

_"Dagger 4-1, this is Overlord! Do you copy? over!" Overlord radioed the helicopter which had crashed as Foley and his men got out. "Dagger 4-1, can you here me? Over!" Overlord tried again but the pilot remained completely lifeless._

_Foley's team found themselves surrounded by Colombian gangs. Some had helicopters and Dalago was leading them._

_"Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves at once! We've got the WWII Memorial surrounded! There is no escape blackie!" Dalago demanded through his loudspeaker._

_Kenichi sighed. "What will we do sarge?"_

_Foley prepared to drop his gun. "Obey them or fight? My choice."_

* * *

Smash Mansion, Indoor Pool Area

Price was resting in a lawn chair he had brought inside with him. He was thinking about his family and friends (even the ones he got killed). Gaz came in wearing his usual SAS clothing.

"Sir. What have you been planning?" Gaz was curious.

"Something that can end the A.O.T.N.O. from the earth for good."

"Just hope even the Somalis can help us. They may not be friendly at first."

Price got up and stretched then showed his white swim trunks he was wearing. Price walked to the edge of the pool and turned. "Care to join me Gaz?" Price offered.

"Not right now. My swim trunks are being washed." Gaz shook his head no.

Price nodded then dove into the water. As he was swimming, he could hear the sound of girls giggling and laughing. Price turned and saw with a smirk Mist, Mia, Krystal, Lethe and Sheeda also in the pool in the swim trunks of the males they had borrowed. Price saw they were topless.

"Must be funny swimming like that." Price commented to Krystal.

Krystal turned and looked down. "I was borrowing my boyfriend's red trunks."

Gaz put a hand on his head in disappointment "I need a vacation away from naked women."

Mist giggled. The cleric then went to Mia who was embracing Lethe. "Uh... Have you ever thought of marriage?"

Mia blushed. "Not yet."

Mist squeezed her breasts. "To a lady I mean?"

Mia giggled as did Lethe. "Oh yeah! After this war."

Lethe wrapped her tail around Sheeda's waist. "You know Sheeda, I thought up marrying Jill. Why don't you give up Marth and marry Elice?"

Sheeda turned and then smiled. "Okay kid. By the end of the war, I'll divorce Marth, arrange for Elice to divorce Merric and we can marry together."

Lethe grinned. "Now that's the kind of girl I would like to see."

Price rubbed his head as he got to the women. "Krystal. Is Fox still worried about your bloody hide?"

Krystal nodded. "Yes. He continually worries about my health everyday. What I would sooner or later want is a woman who can give me the pleasure I want."

Price tapped his head. "Good. You're a good foxy lass. Who would you have in mind?"

Krystal smiled. "Well, Katt."

The SAS captain stared at Mist's breasts. "Do you women often show off your goods?"

Mist nodded with a smile. "Yep. I must have one night ago eaten Lucia out."

Price stared like a hippo. "You keep in mind, because if Makarov jumps his dick out of his pants in my eyes, I jump my knife into his brain."

Gaz took out a cup and poured french wine into it. Krystal got out and took the cup. The young SAS man got another up and poured himself a glass.

"Cheers to lesbian marriage Krystal." Gaz held his glass up.

Krystal smiled and gave a cheers "Toast to a good girl&girl life."

The 2 downed their wine and then put the glasses on a table.

Krystal leaned for the girls who got out as well. "Would you like some cake later?"

* * *

Washington D.C., WWII Memorial

Foley and his team are still surrounded by Dalago's forces, men and chopper alike. Dalago's was on the ground with it's electronic equipment off as he had a gun to Foley's team. Both groups didn't see a shockwave in the sky as it bursted over D.C. like a tidal wave.

Then, power goes out, for the city and the helicopters of the Colombians.

"What the hell's going on!" Dunn screamed as a chopper crashed.

Foley started to run "Get out of the open people!"

The team ran as helicopters dropped while Dalago's unaffected fled the scene. "This isn't good man!" Dunn shouted.

As a helicopter crashed near Kenichi, he screamed "Somebody help me!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Dunn screamed like a panicking man.

Sandler saw another helicopter go down. "What was going on?"

Ramirez now scared said "EMP!"

Before a helicopter was to hit Foley, Dunn shouted "Look out!"

Foley dodged and the team took refuge in a ruined cafe. "What the hell do we do now man? Colombians have us outnumbered, we're screwed man! We're all dea-" before Dunn could finish, Foley stopped him. "Shut up Corporal! Our weapons can still kick ass!"

After the helicopter rain ended, Foley went out. "Our dots won't work anymore, all coms are dead." Foley was the wreckage.

The sergeant turned to his squad and explained "Okay, if we see any survivors, give the challenge "Star", countersign is "Texas".

To demonstrate, Ramirez said "Star!" then Kenichi replied "Texas!"

The team went on, and eventually saw 3 figures in a shadow with dead Colombians. "I don't know it they're friend or foe." Kenichi wondered.

Morgan looked on "Want me to do it?"

Foley shrugged "I'll try." the sergeant walked in "Star." no response. Foley continued to the figures "Star!"

Dunn looked worried "Say "Texas". Just say it!" The corporal whispered.

Foley threw a flare to the 3 "Star!" the flare landed and he saw a woman in a marines uniform with blue hair. He also saw a young man in a purple shirt, white pants with knee guards,black armor on the shirt, special head gear and 3 weapons behind him, 2 spears and one sword. Foley saw another young 19-year old man with chinese armor clothing.

Foley pointed his Carbine "Who the hell are you lot?"

The young man with the 3 weapons had a hand up. "Hold up. I'm Toshiie Maeda, student of Katsuie and ally of the SSS." Toshiie pointed to the other man and the woman "That is Johanna and Jiang Wei."

Foley wondered with his arms out "What happened to the power?"

Jiang Wei shook his head "We knew there would be a war in America and..." Johanna continued "I arranged an EMP strike to save the rangers fighting the Colombians."

Foley smirked. "A tough woman. Who's your commanding officer?"

Johanna stated "Col. Stanley Hargrove of the United States army."

Just then, a helicopter could be heard. Foley saw Dalago in his red get up, hanging outside the helicopter with a sniper rifle.

Foley realized "Contact in the air!"

A shot was fired but the 4 dodged. Foley's team got to him and Johanna, Toshiie and Jiang Wei."

Dalago shouted to the pilot "Keep it straight. We're high above them!"

The pilot got worried. "Sir. Won't we likely crash in a narrow area?"

Dalago got angry. "If you don't keep us straight i'll carve you up right here."

The pilot held on while trying to get a good shot at Foley. He tried to pick off the other rangers who were panicky running from the helicopter. "Come on pendejos!" Dalago taunted. Johanna and Toshiie took cover behind a broken army truck. Just then, Johanna saw 2 kitchen knives. She gave one to Toshiie and said "Ready to take him from the sky?" Toshiie nodded "For the old guy!"

The 2 aimed at the helicopter then gracefully threw the knives at the pilot. The knives breached the glass and cut the pilot's head off. His hand lost control and Dalago fell out. He was screaming in agony in his drop (the scream was of Art Galt when he fell to his death in Rambo: First Blood). As soon as he hit the ground, he was dead. The chopper crashed afterwards in another location.

The group cheered as the Colombians retreated. The rangers were victorious since the Russians.

Johanna turned. "You could use some rest."

Foley nodded "I'll do it at base."

Jiang Wei noticed "Why not at the mansion?"

The sarge looked up. "Alright bro."

* * *

**Thus ends a brutal disaster for America. Do zobaczenia nastepnym razem!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	38. Chapter 38

"_**Spread militarism throughout the land." **_**Nobunaga Oda**

Chapter 38: Flashback: Arrest Attempt

Smash Mansion, Game room

Marines and girls were paying some arcade games in the games room of the smash mansion. Some were also playing gambling games (such as Go Fish). Gaz who is in the room, didn't care about 5 women playing strip poker at another table.

Gaz is playing a game of Go with Katsuie.

The SAS agent tried his best to beat the Oda warrior, but lost in the end.

"Bloody hell! Who knew you were good at Go?" Gaz was surprised.

Katsuie sighed then said "Nobunaga taught me that when I was in his ranks."

Gaz took off his hat then put it at the Go table they were at. "I normally play chess with Soap from time to time."

Katsuie looked at Toshiie who was playing City Connection (owned by Jaleco). "My boy has more talent than your buddy Soap."

Gaz sat back down. "There was one place I tried to arrest a crime lord's family member."

Katsuie was curious and tapped his head. "Where was it?"

Gaz gave a hippo stare. "It was in California sir. Disneyland if I may."

* * *

Flashback

California, Disneyland

(Gaz's POV)

I was arriving at the Disneyland gate with Price and Soap. We had to carry our guns past the guards somehow.

"Who said you could carry-" before the guard could finish, Price showed he was SAS. I and Soap did the same damn thing.

After coming in, Price showed the files we had obtained. "Okay. This is the man we're looking for. Benito Falucci." he pointed to Falucci's face who had a brown suit on him. Falucci had a beard around his mouth.

My captain then pointed to a younger man in his teens in a Hawaiian shirt. "This is his nephew, Maxie."

"How would we find these 2 in this bloody park sir?" Soap was curious.

Price looked ahead and saw guests walking about. "According to our police informant, the 2 came here for their first time."

I smirked. "For Maxie's birthday I take it?"

Price nodded. "No doubt mate."

Then we walked together around the park to check for the crime lord or his nephew. We first checked the entrance of the Temple of the Forbidden Eye ride. No sign.

"Did you pass these 2 men?" Soap showed the files to a young couple.

"Nah. Didn't see 'em." The woman in the couple said.

I checked a cosplayer of Cinderella. "You didn't hear these 2 walking by?"

The cosplayer told me "They didn't see me."

I walked off and Price showed the files with the pictures to a restaurant clerk. "These men didn't come in here, did they?" Price asked the owner.

The clerk said "No. They just went by."

Price shook his head "Bugger."

As I neared the Fantasyland section, I showed the files to a young man. "Where did you see these men?"

The man said "They said to each other they'd try out Fantasyland then go to Adventureland."

I shook my head. "Thanks lad."

The 3 of us went in and I saw Benito and Maxie split up. Benito was in a brown business suit, Maxie was in his Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black pants. We decided to go for Maxie first then Benito.

I saw Maxie was about to get in line for this "It's a Small World" ride. I used to ride that when I was a kid.

Price got in front of Maxie, pointed his M1911 and said "You know guns like these can discharge and get the whole park mad?"

I and Soap got behind and pointed M9 Berettas at him. "I think you better answer questions from us son." Soap warned.

Maxie got nervous but said "Can we do it on the ride I wanted to try?

Price nodded.

We got in line for the Small World ride, the manager noticed the guns we carried and said "I'm afraid your-" but I told him "We're SAS sir."

The manager nodded and said "Alright."

I didn't see a man in a firefighting suit go near where he's not supposed to be. A guard noticed. "Hey!"

The guard told the man "There's not even fire around here. What the heck's gotten in-?"

The man wearing his gas mask told him. "A fire's at an ice cream parlor. Go check it out."

The guard nodded then went off. The coast was clear, he got a Dragunov sniper rifle out. He placed a silencer on it then snuck into the show building unseen.

Right now, Soap was enjoying the Small World ride I was on with Price and Maxie. He was whistling to the tune of the ride then I noticed.

"Soap. When's a good time to be whistling right now?" I asked nearly mad.

Soap sighed. "Sorry mate. Just enjoying myself."

Price had his gun to Maxie's stomach and said. "Alright son. Where's your poor uncle? Somewhere in the park?"

Maxie smirked. "At your mother's house."

Price snarled then prepared to raise the gun to Maxie's head. "Now, I fire this weapon now, guests and guards are going to hear it."

Maxie gulped then got nervous. "Okay pops. My uncle's in the Troubador Tavern. He's waiting for me so I can have cake with him."

As I sighed while the ride went on, Price put his gun up for now. "As soon we get off, you get us to the old man."

As soon as we reached the Africa safari part of the ride, I didn't see the man who snuck in point his Dragunov rifle at Maxie. He was near the hippo with the tick tick birds, waiting to get a good shot.

"Uh... Soap?" I warned MacTavish. The lad turned his head and felt something was wrong. His heartbeat went up some then he yelled "Get down! Get down!"

Me, Price and Soap ducked. Maxie didn't get the command. He looked at me but was shot in the heart.

Maxie looked up with weak eyes to the man in firefighting getup who shot him. "Why Mr. Maraj? You said your master in Felirae would pay my father in time..."

Maraj chuckled under the gas mask then shot Maxie again so he was leaning forward when he dies.

The 3 of us agents got up and I pulled Maxie to my face. He was dead.

"Oh bloody hell." I said.

Price shook his head. "Bugger."

As Maraj ran off, Soap saw the dead Maxie. "Looks like one less guide to one crime boss eh? What the hell goes on now?"

I had an idea. "We'll have to make it like he's asleep for now." I did the handwork to make it like Maxie was sleeping like a baby.

Meanwhile, through the rest of the ride, Soap and Price were conversing on what they did on their past missions. I kinda smiled at the penguin dolls and the hawaiian dancer dolls during the ride.

I looked around at the finale section. "You know Price? You and I could dance in white when we're back in London."

Price chuckled. "MacMillan would be scared shitless if he saw me in white."

After I was at the point I could get off the ride, I told the guard "Make sure Maxie there doesn't get away." I pointed to Maxie's face with blood coming out of his mouth.

After the 3 of us went for the Troubador Tavern, the guard noticed the blood. He pulled out a radio. "Security chief?"

Command got to his radio. "What is it? Another fight breakout?"

After walking in, I saw Benito at his table. He had frostings on his cake for his boy.

"Where's Maxie?" Benito looked stern.

Price had his right thumb down confirming dead.

"My brother's wife would cry from hearing that." Benito got mad.

Price prepared a fist. "You better come with us, or i'll start it in here."

I didn't see Maraj outside trying to get Benito out there. He was concealing a gun behind his back so he could put one in his brain.

"Now listen..." before Benito could get up, Soap punched Benito in the face. This started a cafe fight. Guests got nuts and started punching and kicking. A clerk tried to break the fight up but a big guest threw the clerk to a wall.

Just as security arrived to arrest Maraj who shot Maxie, I noticed him finally.

"Hey you!" I shouted to Maraj. He saw through his mask's eye parts that I had a gun.

Maraj grew his eyes wide then punched the guards near him then ran off.

(Song: Runaway by Bill Conti from For Your Eyes Only)

**0:00**

I ran out to chase Maraj who was about to head out of Fantasyland to find a bike to escape on. He ran as fast as he could trying not to look back. As soon as he was out, I got to chase him. Price and Soap joined me.

**0:28**

"SAS in pursuit of assassination suspect!" Price shouted as he ran. "Move your arses, c'mon, let's go!" I shouted.

Maraj made a left and I did the same thing. We ran past cosplayers of Disney characters who looked on.

**0:42**

The young man saw a group of bikes parked. The man stole one, while me, Price and Soap requisitioned 3. We chased Maraj throughout the park as Price radioed for backup.

**1:05**

We chased the man to an edge and he was almost in the air. He knew had to get down and did. Maraj was now ahead of us.

**1:18**

I saw a man on a jeep and I showed my papers and said "I'm commandeering now sir." the man got off and told me, Price and Soap as we drove on his jeep "Your gonna get reported!"

**1:48**

Maraj felt safe and sighed in relief. "That was too close." Maraj said as he peddled on his bike. He looked back a bit then got a shocked face.

**1:56**

The young assassin saw me driving the jeep me, Price and Soap requisitioned. "Out of my way!" Maraj shouted as he was riding past some guests. We drove past what Maraj did and then I started to radio for backup.

**2:12**

"Baseplate! This is Bravo 5! We're requesting helicopter gunship support over Disneyland!" I radioed then Command told me "Sorry Bravo 5. We don't want helicopters with guns mounted over civilians." I threw the radio down saying "Useless wanker!"

**2:36**

We nearly hit a family trying to get a picture with a cosplayer of Jack Sparrow. I shouted with my gun up "SAS! Out of the way! Pursuit of suspect!" Maraj kept speeding.

**2:43**

"Soap! Try and hit the front wheel of his bike! Stop him, don't kill him!" Price ordered Soap. MacTavish got this rifle out and aimed at the front wheel of Maraj's bike.

**2:55**

Soap fired and the bullet flew until it hit the front bike wheel. Maraj was flung from the bike. He got up and said "Stupid transport!" kicking the bike then continued on foot.

**3:06**

Maraj was near the gate and was about to be home free away from my friends. Just as he was near the gate, security jeeps arrived to surround Maraj. He turned but then saw me aiming a gun at his face.

**3:21**

With the guns near him, Soap radioed "Baseplate this is Mactavish! We've got the consolation package, I repeat, we've got the consolation package." Price gave soap the high-five and I took some handcuffs.

**3:30**

"You've got a lot of explaining to do at Police H.Q. son." then I put the handcuffs on him.

(song end)

Flashback end

"So my consolation prize was a young man from Felirae. Although we let Benito Falucci get away." Gaz ended his story.

Katsuie got up and said "That was a lovely story you told me. Now i'm gonna shower up." Katsuie walked off to the shower rooms to join Toshiie.

Gaz checked his watch then left.

* * *

**Looks like Gaz had a bad day back then. Be here next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	39. Chapter 39

**"_It is well that war is so terrible, or we should get too fond of it._" Robert E. Lee**

Chapter 39: A Well Devised Strategy

Smash Mansion, Training Grounds

Ieyoshi Haigo is training for battle with the A.O.T.N.O. with Jiang Wei and Wei Yan. It seemed for Hargrove, he needed a good strategy.

Haigo got somewhat tired. "We can handle things without a strategist, can't we?"

Jiang Wei looked up then remarked "That may seem good at first."

Wei Yan swung his voulge. "No strategy. We... win..."

Jiang Wei turned to the disgruntled Shu officer "I'm not sure of your thinking Wei Yan. To defeat the A.O.T.N.O. and bring peace back, we'll need some devised plans from someone."

Haigo put his weapon away then said "Like whom for a guess?"

Jiang Wei laid his trident down. "Someone with the minds of Zhuge Liang."

* * *

Fort Schmerzen

Ashnard, Al-Asad, Michelo Chariot, King Boo, Zant, Kacricon, Shadow, Buran, Porky and Pigma sat at lunch. They had brought in a man in purple clothing. He had a purple strategist hat on his head. Pigma sensed this man had a black feather fan in his left hand. Al-Asad could hear a T.V. going nuts then ordered "Shut that damn T.V. off now!" in Arabic.

An OpFor soldier complies.

Michelo downed his beer then said "Are you a clown?" to the purple clad man.

The man shook his head then said "One of the brilliant minds of China, clever than Zhuge Liang."

Kacricon took a bite of his sandwich then grinned. "Do you think your plans can kill the smashers who escaped?"

The man told Kacricon "Sure."

Buran sniffed at the man's appearance. "We've never had strategy before."

The man pointed his fan. "Imbecile. You will experience it like i never used it before."

Porky ate his candy then turned to the man. "So, who do they call you?"

The man stood up to the men at the table then answered with an evil smile "Sima Yi." the strategist Sima Yi finished his wine then threw the glass to the floor.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Fox's Room

Krystal laid on her bed in just a pair of panties. She had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Amy Rose appeared in the room wearing a pink bath towel. Her fur was wet.

The pink hedgehog walked to Krystal and poked her nose. The vixen got up and saw the pink girl. "Oh, hey Amy."

"When I was speaking to Sonic, I somehow told him that I was sharing pillows with Serena. Now, he might not be my friend anymore." Amy looked down.

Krystal put a hand near her panties. "I think Sonic won't admit them to you."

Amy got to the bed to join Krystal. "Some reject-er. I never get his attention successfully, He always ignores my feelings for him."

Krystal thought back to when she was making love to the other girls in the mansion. "You must be getting a liking to taking off your clothes to women."

Amy giggled then put her hands on her towel about to get it off. "Here. Let me get naked and i'll show you." With that, Amy opened up her towel revealing nothing underneath it as she was already naked. She then put her towel on the floor. Krystal noticed the towel and then peeled off her panties leaving the blue vixen, completely naked as well.

Amy embraced the vixen like a mother hugging her kids. "I just love that sight of you Krystal. The lips, the hair, the breasts, everything." Amy smiled to confirm.

Krystal looked at Amy's back and patted it. "You always show your back when you wear that dress."

Amy let go then had her hands halfway up. "Wow Krystal! I love your pleasings!"

The vixen got to her stomach and faced Amy. She had her tail wagging. "My tail can be used for more than just wiggling." Krystal then positioned herself on all fours. "I can use it for sex with women."

Amy giggled then laid back. "Let's see if your tail could be inside me. Let's pretend your Sonic pressing his penis into me."

Krystal licked her mouth. "If you say so kid." Krystal moved her tail then started to thrust it into Amy's little cunny. Like she was using a dildo, Krystal thrusted her tail as if it were Sonic's or Fox's cock. The blue vixen gritted her teeth while her pink mate moaned. "Aaah! Sonic! Give it to me! I've waited for it for so long!" Amy moaned pretending Krystal was Sonic because of she and Sonic have the same fur color. "Just hope Sonic would've loved it!" Krystal shouted as she continued thrusting. During this course, Amy's breasts were bouncing. Amy was feeling it erupt like a nuclear reactor blowing up. She would cum soon. "Oh yeah! I've just gotta cum now!" Amy was excited. Then, she came.

Amy's juices bursted onto Krystal's tail. The hedgehog and fox breathed heavily as though they needed some rest. After some breathing, Krystal brought her tail from between her own legs then licked it of her mate's fluids.

"Those were tasty Amy." Krystal smiled flirty.

Amy sat up knees together, hands on lap and a smile on her face. "Yep. My body is so cute. I sometimes admire my own naked body sometimes when a man isn't looking."

Krystal giggled then patted her breasts. "When we first met on that truck ride, I felt more lady-like regardless of what I wear."

Amy brought her head to see Krystal's nipples. "The ladies never minded those."

Krystal put her head on her right shoulder. "I didn't mind walking around naked in front of women."

Amy got off the bed then looked to Fox's bathroom door. "Let's use your boyfriend's bathroom for a while. I'll need another shower."

Krystal and Amy went in and Krystal locked the door. The 2 comically used the toilet then Krystal got into her boyfriend's shower. It had glass doors and was all standing. Krystal got the hot water on and made sure she was wet.

"Let's take that shower at the same time." Krystal smiled at Amy who got the makeup on the bathroom counter.

Amy got in with Krystal then smiled. "And we can put on make up when we're done." the hedgehog giggled then she closed the sliding door.

* * *

Briefing Room.

A bag of gold was laid near 4 men. One of them had gray skin and a crystal ball with a demon inside. One was young, had a gold hat on himself, and a sundial on his left hand. One had a strange hair style, a Yatekko on his right arm, and had a special coat on himself. The 4th man had a hair pin on top, a mustache, a little beard, white robes, white shoes, black pants and a white feather fan in his right hand.

"Will that be the gold you-" Bright started then the men finished "Good enough."

Bright stood up. He had Sgt. Foley, Hargrove and Shibata with him.

"Kanbei Kuroda, special minded strategist from the Oda." Kanbei introduced

"Hanbei Takenaka, young mind from Mino and currently working for Toyotomi." Hanbei introduced.

"Motonari Mori, a tired daimyo with good plans form Chugoku." Motonari introduced.

"Zhuge Liang." Zhuge Liang bowed. "Advisor to Liu Bei in Shu. I foresaw the Three Kingdoms."

Bright showed the tree of the A.O.T.N.O. top men. Valtome, Panther, Goroh, Billy and Kaku were dead and crossed out. "We may need some plans against these people. Emerald was behind the kidnappings."

Zhuge Liang looked at the tree and saw his nemesis on there was well. "Sima Yi."

Kanbei crossed his arms. "You may not be the only ones going to war with them."

Shibata looked at Kanbei. "What do you mean?"

"Now Katsuie. This may be the first venture with you." Kanbei smiled. The gray skinned strategist pointed to the former communist flag.

"He's right. They've got us on one side..." Hanbei started.

Motonari pointed to the reds "then the former men loyal to Stalin."

Hargrove whistled. "Pretty bad there, a 3 army war."

Foley smirked. "We can take them all out."

Zhuge Liang pointed his fan at the laid out map. "Or, we can let them take each other out."

Hargrove got up. "We'll start the planning soon."

Bright noticed his unfinished cake which was eaten before the meeting. "Any other new business?"

* * *

**How can Kanbei, Zhuge Liang, Hanbei and Motonari's strategies help out? Rester dans les parages!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan, Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo, Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus, Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant, Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura, Kalifa, Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	40. Chapter 40

"_**When ambitious desires arise in thy heart, recall the days of extremity thou has passed through." **_**Ieyasu Tokugawa**

**Chapter 40: Strike Out**

Smash Mansion Grounds

Vaida, Miledy, Karla, Petrine, Guinevere and Louise were having coffee with some marines.

Vaida looked at her coffee. "This was the best and worst cup of coffee Lyn made for me."

Petrine smoked a cigarette. "Maybe you should try their cigarettes."

Miledy took a sip. "We'll never know when we'll expect the Germans."

Karla nodded. "I agree. We have to prepare mines just in case."

Guinevere and Louise turned. "What's your idea?"

Karla patted her shoulder. "Cover the entrance in mines."

One of the marines raises his coffee cup. "A toast to Vaida. Thanks for the weapons and food."

Another marine turned "Hey Zack. How ticked is Jerry gonna be when they hear their supplies got hijacked?" Just then, an artillery shell hits the marines.

Vaida drops her cup then gets her weapon. Louise, Karla, Petrine, Miledy did the same while Guinevere prepared her fighting stance.

2 helicopters (both Russian) appear outside the mansion. The pilot of one (he's Russian of course) turned to Leon, Pigma, Shadow, King Boo, Eugeal and Porky. "People! We're over the mansion!"

King Boo nodded. "Just get us to the mansion then start the attack!"

Eugeal got her Fire Buster out. "Once we're over the target! Hold us steady!"

Leon licked his hands "Wolf! I'll take over your team and call it Star Leon!"

In another helicopter, the pilot (Zeon lackey) looked to Rubeus, Jyabura and Kalifa. "Guys! We're in for a big one from Makarov! Prepare for fighting when we touch the ground!" Jyabura nodded "Okay. Just tell me who to kill."

Kalifa nodded. "When things go bad, call me. I'll take them apart."

The helicopters started their run on some light armored tanks. A gunner got to an anti-air gun but was shot. A man with a rifle prepared to fire at the pilot but Eugeal burned him alive. Inside the mansion, alarms blared.

"Russian Havocs outside! Battle stations at once!" Bright radioed.

The Bleach girls heard the message.

Orihime turned. "We've gotta knock those helicopters out!"

Tatsuki nodded. "Okay Orihime! Let's do it!"

Ururu got a pistol out. "I'll take the pilots!"

Rukia, Yoruichi and other nodded. "Let's go and kick ass!" the girls in the mansion shouted.

On the roof of the mansion, Clair, Candice, Lara, Foley, Dunn and Morgan noticed the helicopters.

"What the hell was that noise I was hearing while playing pool?" Candice shouted.

Clair noticed on her binoculars. "Helicopters from Russia?"

Lara nodded. "They aren't friendly ones either!"

Foley turned to Pvt. Morgan. "Morgan! Get ready with the Javelin!"

Morgan nodded. "Understood sir! Readying the baby!" Morgan aimed with the help of Clair. He picked a helicopter, locked on then fired.

King Boo noticed the missile. "Missile! Get us out here!"

The pilot turned scared. "You said for us to hold steady on some AA guns!"

Leon stood up mad as well as Pigma. "Just get us outta here!"

The pilot tried to evade the helicopter through loop da loops as the passengers held on, but then the helicopter was hit in the tail rotor. "Makarov! This is Virgo 6-3! I'm hit!"

The helicopter hit a tree causing further damage then spins violently around. "We're going in hard now!" then the helicopter drops. "We're going down sir!" And finally, it crashes.

Morgan cheered that he took out the first helicopter, and possibly it riders. "Good job Morgan!" Foley saluted.

Dunn pointed to the 2nd helicopter. "Take out the other guy!"

Morgan nodded. "You got it Corporal!" The ranger aimed carefully at the helicopter but then, the Havoc noticed and opened fire on Morgan. The ranger was hit hard and dropped the Javelin.

"Morgan! Morgan's been fucked up sarge!" Dunn shouted to his sergeant.

Then, the Gundam and a GM appears at the roof. "Hold back guys! I'll take it apart!" Peach was piloting the Gundam while Samus was using the GM.

The 2 mobile suits aimed at the miniguns on the Havoc then fired. It's miniguns useless, the pilot tries to fire at Foley but fails. Samus in the GM, aims the laser rifle at the pilot who shrieks in terror. She fires and the pilot is dead. The Havoc loses control then crashes as well.

The ladies cheer that the helicopters were beaten. Dunn shouts to Foley "Where's a damn medic?"

Clair checked Morgan. "He's breathing heavily!"

Morgan puked blood up. "Wade. Wade..."

Dunn embraced his dying friend. "Don't do it man!"

Morgan shook his head. "Wade, he told me to tell you, you should go to hell. But you're okay kid." the ranger then dies happy.

At the mansion front door, Bright, Hanbei and Kanbei came out. "What happened?" Bright noticed the fire from the helicopters.

Hanbei surveyed the wreckage. "That's not so good this time." 

Kanbei looked forward. "Send someone to check for survivors and bring them back here."

At the first crash site, Shadow, Eugeal and Porky noticed King Boo's crown, and the lifeless Leon and Pigma.

"Well?" Shadow asked.

Eugeal grasped her Fire Buster. "King Boo is dead, and so are Leon, Pigma and the pilots."

Porky picked up a sword from the cockpit. "I'll make them pay!"

Rebeus joined his comrades. "Bad news guys. Jyabura and Kalifa didn't make it."

Shadow turned a hand into a fist. "Neither of them succeeded. We'll kill them all!"

Just then, Peach, Amy, Krystal, Samus, Sailor Moon, Sheeda, Chun-Li, Mai, Zelda and Palutena came out to the crash site.

"You have no where to run!" Peach aimed a rifle. "Hands where I can-" but Porky cuts the rifle.

"First there is steal. Then there's the katana. Cuts flesh like a knife through butter!" Porky insulted.

Shadow looked at his fists. "Prepare for your last breath!"

Amy, Chun-Li, Krystal and Peach charged for Shadow. Sheeda, Sailor Moon, Samus and Zelda went to fight Rubeus. Mai and Palutena fought Eugeal.

"You are a sinner to the gods of Angel Land! Parasite to the weak! Die and let the world's wounds heal!" Palutena announced.

Eugeal tries to burn Palutena but doesn't work. "A goddess can't die?"

Mai threw her fan at Eugeal. "You're a disgrace to all."

As the fighting went on, Makarov radioed "Rubeus! I want you on this radio! What's going on!" Rubeus smashes the radio apart then yells "Sailor Moon dies here!"

Sailor Moon moved to prepare a Moon Scepter Elimination while Rubeus prepares a black beam. There is a beam struggle and Rubeus was about to win. "See you in hell!" Rubeus shouted. Then an arrow grazes his arm causing him to lose it.

Sue fired the shot. "That's what you get for murdering innocent lives!" Sue shouted.

Sailor Moon continued then Rubeus had died while he called out "Valtome!"

Eugeal was hit on the legs by Mai as she shouted "You never, treat women like you do again!"

Palutena came behind Eugeal then prepared to break her neck. "This is the fate of those who challenge the gods." then Palutena snaps Eugeal's neck clean. Eugeal slumps over and is dead.

Shadow noticed his dead friends as he fought a now topless Krystal, Peach and Amy. "That's it!" Shadow got furious. He moved back. "Time freezes! Chaos ConTRO-" but Katsuie came in then pierced Shadow through his chest.

"Murderer! Rouge said you cheated on her for Makarov!" Katsuie spat in Shadow's face.

Amy grabbed a smash ball the broke it. She glowed with power then brought her hammer up. "Time to die Shadow! Good bye!" Amy shouted then swung her hammer down to Shadow's head.

Shadow looked at his hands then his skin started to feel pain. (Those pain effects are from Fist of the North Star) Shadow raised his hands as his face blistered and he screamed in agony. "Glory to the New Order! Glory to Makarov!" then he exploded in a bloody mess.

Chun-Li cheered. "We got 'em guys!"

Katsuie had a hand out. "We did good today." Peach took it. "Amy did help in saving the day once again."

Sue giggled. "You Sheeda, look like you'd need a bath."

Sheeda turned. "I'll take it with Elice, thank you."

Sailor Moon looked to Amy. "Rubeus is extinguished. We'll just need to launch a full assault on their hideout soon."

Bright came in with Zhuge Liang then saw the dead villains. "You were meant to question the survivors." Bright started then Zhuge Liang said "Not to as much as perforate them."

Amy turned to Bright. "I know of Shadow's new lover."

Zhuge Liang nodded. "Who was it?"

Amy grinned. "Makarov."

Bright saw the no longer beating heart of Shadow. "Yep. He's dead."

Amy put her hands where her tail was. "Makarov came in on Shadow's property then he seduced him to his side."

Bright saw what Amy was saying. He saw a note to Makarov. "Always your gay lover comrade, Shadow." "I see."

Porky was wimpering then Bright noticed. "Come on!" Bright grabbed Porky by the arm. "Looks like, we can question him instead."

Motonari and his men were loading wounded men to some stretchers. "They didn't realize, who they were fighting."

A Mori soldier got a dead marine into a grave. "Were the defenses bad?"

Motonari looked at a ruined AA gun. "No, the defenses were robust then low."

* * *

Fort Schmerzen

Sima Yi touched a table and had a private word with Zant. "And, you had the helicopters fly overhead."

Zant nodded. "Yes sir. The plan for us was foolproof!"

Sima Yi tapped his right hand. "What a pity for that to fail. Shadow fell in battle."

Zant looked to his right. "Do I get cand-" but Sima Yi slapped him.

Sima Yi pointed his fan. "Your a disgrace to us now. Emerald has no use for incompetents like you now."

Zant got to a begging position. "Pleas! If I can kill Midna, I can be crowned as..."

Sima Yi got pissed. "Your not up to that anymore." then prepared to cast dark magic. "You know what that means false Twili King...3 strikes and your out...FOREVER!"

Siam Yi then cast Balberith with the Balberith tome he had. A symbol appeared beneath Zant then 3 portals were around it. The magic began to grow stronger then consume Zant in it. The magic then exploded and Zant had died.

Sima Yi put his black fan away. "Deluded idiot for a strategist, he was indeed."

* * *

**What could be done about Sima Yi when he is**__**encountered**_**? **_**Näeme ümber!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A.), Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog (K.I.A.), Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo (K.I.A.), Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal (K.I.A.), Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus (K.I.A.), Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant (K.I.A.), Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura (K.I.A.), Kalifa (K.I.A.), Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar (K.I.A.), Leon Powalski (K.I.A.), Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	41. Chapter 41

**"_If you are ashamed to stand by your colors, you had better seek another flag._" Anonymous**

Chapter 41: The Gang Truce is Over, Stalwart Wolf Queen

Smash Mansion, Balcony

Kanbei and Hanbei were playing Crazy Eights while Keiji was bird watching near them.

Hanbei picked out a card that was not the Joker card. "What do you think of the gangs of all East Europe Kanbei?"

Kanbei peeked at Hanbei's cards then got one. "It may seem they must be getting angry with the A.O.T.N.O. for their ideals."

Keiji saw an eagle flying with a vulture. "Okay! That looks like a good dinner!"

Kanbei turned "Just be careful what animals you fetch for the cafeteria of the mansion." the strategist nearly got a Joker but got a 2. "If people can't have their own decisions, the gangs won't control."

Hanbei took off his hat fearing for heat. "Wonder what this Nacien guy is gonna do about them."

Kanbei sipped his soda a lady prepared for him. "His dragons are his army. He wants power over Bern and maybe Elibe. I would put a stop to him."

Hanbei won the match then said "Looks like I won again Kanbei."

Kanbei sighed and put a hand under his gray chin. "You seem to know your ways Hanbei."

Keiji prepared to walk off. "I gotta go give a horse race with somebody. Wanna join?"

Kanbei and Hanbei shook no. "Alright." Keiji said then walked off.

Kanbei smirked with anger. "I should break his mouth...telepathically."

Hanbei opened the door for the 2 of themselves. "You can see if the gangs and A.O.T.N.O. can take each other out first, then the team goes for it. Your plan?"

Kanbei smiled. "Yes. Peace will be back when the Eastern European gangs and A.O.T.N.O. have annihilated each other." then looked into his crystal ball. "If that is not foolproof. I'll drive the villains into a place of my choosing." The 2 strategists walk in and Kanbei shuts the door behind them.

**Примечания: Although I prefer to mention it, there won't be any yaoi lemon in the story. This story has much of Shoujo-ai and Yuri lemon.**

* * *

Fort Schmerzen, Outside Mimets room.

Al-Asad knocked on Mimet's doors as he was hearing the sounds of her, Telulu and Byruit making love. "Come on Mimet! Open up! Time to clean up!" Al-Asad shouted in Arabic.

As he was ignored, Asad turned to Cervantes and Dozle. He nodded then the 2 men barged in. Mimet covered herself as she said "Oh my! Someone's in here!"

The Arab terrorist walked to Mimet then punched her. Telulu turned shocked. "Al-Asad. What the fuck was that?"

Khaled turned patted his Desert Eagle. "Sima Yi said Mimet should clean up." that was said in Arabic as all villains in the building could understand.

Dozle and Cervantes picked up Mimet then carried her off. "We will not have any sort of disturbance tonight Mimet!" Cervantes said.

Dozle turned angry to Mimet. "What hope do we have of winning if soldiers do not clean?"

Al-Asad sighed then looked to the door then the 2 nude witches. "I'm gonna toast. Want anything?"

Before the 2 responded, an intercom turned on and said "Attention attention! The truce we had with certain street gangs has been broken! They're attacking as we speak!" in German.

Outside, Germans, Russians, Zeons and OpFors were in battle with several European gangs. Most gang members rode bikes and special technicals to the Schmerzen compound.

A Hungarian and a Norwegian biker rode for the gate with machine guns in hand. Just then, Itachi and Kisame appear for them. Kisame swung his giant sword and cut the Norwegian open. Itachi ran for the Hungarian who was firing his machine gun. The Uchiha ninja struck his right hand at the European and the gangster was dead.

Kisame patted his sword. "Better than washing dishes eh Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. "Those fools would send regulars to attack. Even if they team up, they'll never win."

Kisame shot a water shark bomb at an Albanian gunner. The gunner was split open in seconds. "They'll know fear soon enough!"

Blood Falcon did an evil version of the Falcon Punch on an angry Austrian who shot 2 OpFors dead. "Falcon will see me king!"

Ashnard prepared Gurgurant on a German Hells Angel. "You came all this way to fight me. Now's your chance."

The gang member charged and swung his knife but Ashnard dodged and cut the Hells Angel open. "Pathetic. Truly Pathetic." Ashnard remarked.

Astaroth struck his axe past 2 scared Finnish gangsters. "All you had to do was die quickly. But now..." Astaroth killed the 1st one while Kyoji in his Dark Gundam finished the other with special lasers.

Michelo aboard his Neros gundam struck down a Polish gang member then a Bulgar. "You know what they said in the Gundam fights Kyoji."

Kyoji turned his Dark Gundam then said "What do you remember?"

Michelo thought back then remembered a rule "A Gundam must never hit the cockpit of an opponent!"

Kacricon killed 3 Albanian punks with AK-47s aboard his Marasai mobile suit. "Jerid's certainly enjoying himself by now!"

A German gang member charged for Garma with a rifle and the 2 began to fight. The 2 were holding on to the rifle and it was a deadlock. The gangster began to struggle as Garma was pushing it. After pushing the gangster away, the punk lost balance then charged again for Garma but the Zeon lad did 2 punches then grasped the punk near an oncoming jeep. The German punk and Garma began cursing at each other but then after seconds, Garma pushed the punk off and the gangster was killed by the jeep (driven by Germans). "They'll print anything these days." Garma quiped.

The fighting went on for hours until a Russian top gangster called for a retreat in Russian.

Scales finished an AK81 member with his claws. The sharpclaw general turned to Nacien who beat a French gang member to death. "They're all angry with us."

Nacien got up. "They said we'd give them salt but we lied."

Scales hit a wall. "Those Europeans said they wouldn't attack."

Nacien grinned. "It appears that the truce with the gangs of Europe already ended."

The 2 men walk inside to get some rest.

* * *

Smash Mansion, Elincia's Room

Nailah, Heather and Lucia were along in the Crimean queen's bedroom. The 3 would keep themselves occupied in here waiting for Elincia to join in. The ladies were currently in panties. Just then, Nailah got up from Elincia's bed then peeled off her panties. "Much better now." Nailah smiled.

Heather, seeing this rose her legs and got off her panties. Lucia seeing no one else is around took her black underwear off. Now the women were fully naked.

Heather turned to Lucia who was brushing her hair with her hands. "What did Elincia say before she left again?"

Lucia patted between her cleavage. "She said she would go and race Keiji."

Nailah looked at the clock then the girls. "That gives us enough time to be alone."

Heather saw in her eyes, how beautiful Lucia was when she is naked. "That body. Nice. Elincia is not the only one yearning for you Lucia."

Lucia gripped her bosom. "You're quite right Heather."

Heather pointed to her discarded clothes. "The kidnapping of the Smashers allowed me to steal from criminals."

Nailah laid the queen's naked bodyguard down. "For now...Katsuie won't see me doing this."

Lucia grinned. "You're on."

Nailah stared at Lucia's breasts then started to suck on them. She started with the left breast while getting her saliva on the blue haired swordswoman. Lucia was beginning to aroused and started to moan as loud as she could. When Nailah moved for the right breast, Lucia began to gyrate her beautiful body. Heather was watching while staring at the wolf queen's butt. The thief thought about joining the 2 for a threesome. Nailah continued to play around his Lucia's nipples until she came.

The 2 rested and then sat up to Heather. "Pretty sexual and lucky for a queen." Heather admired the queen's beauty.

Nailah turned and got happy. "Thanks Heather. If Kanbei got in here, he'd be pissed."

Heather got up and walked to the bathroom door. She went in and closed the door. Lucia and Nailah followed the thief who was already in the shower waiting for the 2.

The blonde thief got herself wet then saw the 2 women staring. "You do know i'm already naked." Heather looked down at herself.

Nailah and Lucia got in and were now under the hot water. "Oh wow! Your juices with the water make me so wet!" Lucia smiled.

Nailah wrapped her tail around Heather. "Your so pretty. The women of the wolf tribe could really turn ladies on."

Heather giggled. "That makes me look like i'm queen myself."

"Elincia can join us when she gets back." Lucia told her friends.

While the shower water was hot, the 3 sat on the shower floor and Nailah and Lucia began to grope Heather. The wolf queen and the queen's bodyguard started rubbing Heather's body with their breasts. Heather reached out and started to insert her fingers into Nailah. "None of you ladies ever slow down!" Heather shouted as she shoved into Nailah's pussy. Nailah shouted "Don't slow down yourself! I want it!" The 3 big breast ladies moaned as they were pressed to each other. After seconds of sex, they came. After recovery, they washed up then got out.

The 3 came out of the bathroom and heard Elincia come in. Lucia looked at the nude Nailah and Heather then invited "Join in?"

Elincia took off all her clothes then joined Lucia on the bed with Heather and Nailah. "No one can disturb of tonight."

Soon after minutes of sex, the 4 women decide to take a nap.

* * *

**Who could've hired the gangs of Europe to fight the A.O.T.N.O.? ****回答はこちらを次の章をください****!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A.), Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog (K.I.A.), Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo (K.I.A.), Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal (K.I.A.), Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus (K.I.A.), Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant (K.I.A.), Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura (K.I.A.), Kalifa (K.I.A.), Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch, Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar (K.I.A.), Leon Powalski (K.I.A.), Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	42. Chapter 42

**_"One finds life through conquering the fear of death within one's mind. Empty the mind of all forms of attachment, make a go-for-broke charge and conquer the opponent with one decisive slash."_**** Shigekata Togo**

Chapter 42: Flashback: Playing with Amy

Smash Mansion, Sonic's bedroom

As cleanup was completed, the group began a plan to wipe the A.O.T.N.O. from existence. This plan had to be foolproof. If any women were going to hell, they wanted the villains as their escort.

Amy Rose was reading Shadow's gay love letter to Makarov. She then hissed at the paper then ripped it all apart. She knew that Shadow cheated Rouge. Now that Sonic was no longer her boyfriend, she had to think up a way to impress herself.

Minutes when Rouge came in, she saw Amy completely nude. The pink hedgehog was fingering herself and moaning. Rouge took off her clothes and she was naked too.

The bat climbed onto the bed to join her friend then said "Hey."

Amy stopped her self pleasure then turned to the naked Rouge. "Hi Rouge."

Rouge fondled her breasts. "Did you take care of Shadow for me?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah! I taught Shadow a big time lesson he won't ever forget!"

Rouge laid a wing on her right leg. "This is my reward for the death of Shadow."

Minutes later, after some womanly sex, Amy was sitting on Rouge's waist.

"What day did we do this thing?" Amy wondered.

Rouge looked to Amy and smiled. "We did it sometime before Hargrove picked us up."

Amy and Rouge sat up then Amy started "It was a sunny day, when we first made love."

* * *

-Flashback-

Amy Rose's house

(Amy's POV)

Me and Rouge were in my backyard playing. I bought myself a kiddy pool so that when no one is around, I could just be without clothes on in it.

Currently, I was in a pink top and a pair of pink gym shorts, while Rouge was in a black top and a pair of black shorts. The sun was shining outside for the both of us.

Just then, when things got hot out here, I looked around and saw no one.

Rouge turned to me and said "This is a lovely day. A kiddy pool" she pointed to my kiddy pool with water in it "garden hose" she saw one of my garden hoses hooked to a water knob "and the grass itself."

I put my hands near the sides of my top, ready to pull it up. "I never got a chance to show what you're about to see to Sonic. Would you like it?"

Rouge nodded as she sat and prepared to undress. "Yeah. As long as I show what I do with Shadow."

With no one to see it, I lifted up my top and showed my breasts, as did Rouge. Well, my boobs were medium size and Rouge's were large.

"What do you think Ames? Is my bosom good for you?" Rouge asked me curious.

I sat down with he and said "Beautiful."

Rouge looked around. "At least neither Shadow nor Sonic will be here to stop this moment. Just the 2 of us. It's way better for a woman and a woman to be naked with each other."

I giggled then prepared to slide down my shorts. "No reason for us to be clothed to do it." After me and Rouge slid off our shorts and panties underneath them, we were naked.

I breathed the air around me. It was fresh and smooth for a naked girl like me to be outside. I laid down then Rouge got on top of my body then started to suck on my breasts. I moaned as I moved my legs around wanting to get the sensation before me. "Mmm! Ugh! Aaaah! Rouge! Don't stop now!" I moaned while Rouge sucked her mouth on my breasts. The bat moved her arms to embrace me while she was giving it to me. "Oh! Right there! No slowing!" I growled happily. Rouge held me tight for a few more seconds and then I came. My juices splashed on the grass near us.

We had a moment's rest then I got into my kiddy pool. "Rougie. I'm waiting honey."

Rouge climbed into the little pool then splashed some water on her breasts for good measure. "Your water's good."

I pointed to my discarded clothes. "When we go inside, we'll just be naked for a while as we wash our clothes."

Rouge giggled. "Sonic was just too shy for you my dear." She then dunked her head in and got the top of her beautiful head wet. "I just earned myself a new girlfriend." I smiled.

The nude bat used her body to get me wet as well. Rouge must be clever and slinky if you ask me. After swimming for some minutes, we had some fun with the garden hose. When Rouge was using, it felt ticklish and I giggled while she splashed me with the hose. Then, we picked up the discarded clothes, brought them to my washer machine and let them run, along with some other clothes I put in there.

"We should shower before we have lunch." Rouge noticed some of the wetness on our bodies.

I looked down then told the bat "You're right there my friend."

We walked into my bathroom then I turned on the shower while Rouge used my toilet. After she flushed, I told her "We don't have any clothes on anyway so..." The 2 of us got in, already naked.

I first washed up Rouge using my pink scrubby, I put some soap on it before I washed my friend. Rouge began to laugh as I washed her delicate breasts. "I may be under-aged for sex, but that won't stop me from doing another woman." I reminded Rouge with a finishing the lower region of Rouge, I gave her my scrubby then she washed me up too. After getting my front, Rouge moved the scrubby to my pink furry back. "As long as 2 lesbian lovers work together..." Rouge started then I ended "Not even a weak soldier can stop them."

Rouge sat against the shower wall then I sat near her. "You gave much pleasure outside. Now i'll show you, how I prefer to clean up other ladies." Then I began to rub my hands against her belly, then her breasts and her vagina. "Oh yes! Amy! Come one! Like you would've with Sonic! Aah!" Rouge moaned while I was fingering her. "What ever you say you bat!" I shouted happily. I then got behind Rouge then continued my rubbing from there. Water splashing combined with lesbian sex. Lovely combination. Rouge then came herself after about 3 minutes of love.

I got up, brushed my hair with my hands then shut off the water. "Nothing better than being a clean yet wet hedgehog." I commented.

Rouge stood herself up then toweled herself dry. "What could we have for lunch?"

I pondered then I said "I have some ramen noodles in the cabinet."

We went to the kitchen without any clothes on, then I started the noodles. Rouge was admiring my ass as I was making the food. We then filled our bowls then ate the noodles. I like my noodles hot. Just then, my cell phone rang. I answered the phone.

"Amy's residence."

Then Hargrove's voice was heard "Hello there Ms. Rose. This is OSS Col. Hargrove."

I told my phone "What did you want to call me for?"

Hargrove chuckled then said "It's about Sonic."

Rouge saw me gripping my breasts then I said "Cool or what?"

Hargrove told me "I'm afraid not ma'am. Get dressed and come outside."

-Flashback end-

"We met Hargrove outside, as he had already picked up Blaze. He said to me that Sonic was kidnapped. I was crying until you and the colonel hugged me." Amy ended her story.

Rouge flapped her wings a bit then leaned in with her breasts down. "That was so nice of you to think of groping a woman instead of Sonic for a change."

The bat licked the naked hedgehog's right nipple then she giggled. "And you're very funny when you lick my naked body."

As the 2 were about to kiss, Hargrove knocked then entered. "Bad news from below."

Amy sat with her legs spread. "What was it?"

Hargrove explained "Bright was interrogating Porky, then Porky bit on a capsule in his mouth."

Amy got worried. "Was it poison gas for Bright?"

Hargrove shook his head. "Cyanide. Porky cyanided himself."

* * *

**What did the cyanide for Porky mean? Stick around!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A.), Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog (K.I.A.), Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo (K.I.A.), Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal (K.I.A.), Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus (K.I.A.), Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant (K.I.A.), Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura (K.I.A.), Kalifa (K.I.A.), Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch (K.I.A.), Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar (K.I.A.), Leon Powalski (K.I.A.), Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	43. Chapter 43

**"_Aim towards the Enemy._" Instruction printed on US Rocket Launcher**

Chapter 43: Flashback: Naturism in Hoenn

Smash Mansion

Hideaki Tokuyama walked down the halls of the Smash Mansion. He was walking past doors that weren't closed properly except one. Hideaki could hear girl noises coming from Phoebe's bedroom. He shrugged it off as "Noise making door." then leaves.

May and Dawn were walking together hand-in-hand until they could hear the noises. Dawn opened Phoebe's door and she saw to her shock, Phoebe, Lola, Caroline and Cynthia all naked.

"May. Nice of you to drop in." Caroline smiled.

May got confused. "What were you doing naked?"

Cynthia smiled. "Phoebe and us were uh... having special minor and adult sex."

May rubbed her head, while Dawn was starting to take off her clothes. As Dawn's panties flew into May's face, the Hoenn trainer flicked them away. Now Dawn was naked.

Phoebe motioned for clothes off. "Get rid of those clothes May. You won't need them for now."

May sighed then stripped off all her clothing. Now fully naked, May sat with her mother and Lola. "I've been thinking May." Caroline said.

May looked to see her mother's breasts and face. "What?"

Caroline gripped her daughter's shoulders. "Me and Lola were thinking of marriage. Would you like it? 2 mommies to take care of your needs?"

May replied "Yes." with a smile.

Lola sat with her knees crossed. "Even sexual needs?"

"Yes."

Phoebe sat straight. "Well. This goes back to Hoenn, before we met Hargrove."

* * *

-Flashback-

Hoenn

(Phoebe's POV)

We drove to a special nudist camp where only girls are welcomed. I walked up to the receptionist. She had red hair and was nude.

"'Scuse me, but where can I find Caroline?" May asked the receptionist.

The receptionist pointed "She's out in the park."

May nodded. "Thanks."

We walked to the lockers then took off all our clothes. By the time a woman saw me and May come out, we were naked. May must've liked my beautiful tanned body.

The 2 of us walked until I could see the nude forms of Whitney, Flannery and Cynthia playing together. I waved "Hi guys!"

The 3 nude girls noticed us and waved back.

I sat down with the 3 as May went on hearing some other womanly noises. "What are you guys doing?" I asked Flannery.

Flannery smiled. "We were playing patty-cake without our clothes on. That's why we decided to come here."

Whitney patted her breasts. "Oh, and we can swim and make love here."

Cynthia fixed her blonde hair. "We wanted you to join us. So I called you and you got the message."

I giggled. "Thanks for the message Cynthia. I kinda like breasts by the way."

Flannery lifted her legs up so I could see her pubes. "May is kinda cute when she is walking around naked. Isn't she Phoebe?"

I looked to May who was at the water fountain. "She sure is."

Cynthia laid me down then I told her "This is my first time doing this in public. Make it special, please?" Cynthia grinned "Just hold on tight!" then Cynthia began to eat me out. While the blonde trainer was enjoying the tastiness of my vagina, I moved my legs high up so women around could see them yet I kept my breasts uncovered. "Oooh! Oh yeah! Cynthia! Eat into me!" I moaned with pleasure. I moved my hands and began to pinch my cute erect pink nipples. "They make cute lesbos." Whitney said as she was on top of Flannery. "Nothing's better than girls cumming in love." Flannery smiled. "Mmmmgh! I'm gonna cum! I'll burst! CYNTHIA!" I screamed as I came.

Cynthia and I rested then we looked at each others breasts. "You must be getting more chicks and less guys with those!" I admired.

Cynthia chuckled. "And you're just quitting with guys and moving to women sex!"

As we laughed, I could hear May approaching. Me and Whitney got up first and May was with her mother and Lola, also naked.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

May pointed. "I saw my mom in the fountain with Lola. She was having fun with her."

Caroline knelt down for her daughter. "I was right after all. Being naked around women is a lot more fun."

Lola pressed her big breasts against Caroline's back. "Oh Caroline! You're so sweet like that!"

May spread herself for Caroline and Lola. "I'm all ready when you 2 are."

Caroline patted her breasts to her daughter. "Have it your way my girl."

Just as the 3 were about to start a threesome, I heard an intercom come on. "Will May please come up to the locker rooms please?" I wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman.

May and the rest of us walked to the locker rooms and saw Col. Hargrove guarded by 2 marines.

"Thanks for taking the message people." Hargrove nodded.

Whitney fixed her hair. "Why'd you call us?"

Hargrove stood up. "It's about some kidnapped smashers."

-Flashback end-

"Outside, Hargrove told us of the smashers that got kidnapped, even Pikachu." Phoebe concluded.

Lola was about to cry. "Oh that was so cute. You make me so happy!"

* * *

**That was a lovely flashback story for May. See you next time!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A.), Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog (K.I.A.), Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo (K.I.A.), Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal (K.I.A.), Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus (K.I.A.), Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant (K.I.A.), Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura (K.I.A.), Kalifa (K.I.A.), Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch (K.I.A.), Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar (K.I.A.), Leon Powalski (K.I.A.), Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	44. Chapter 44

_**You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have**_ _**striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The **_ _**hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. **_ _**In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on**_ _**other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war**_ _**machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of**_ _**Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.**_ _**Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well**_ _**equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely.**_ _**But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of**_ _**1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats,**_ _**in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their**_ _**strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home**_ _**Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions**_ _**of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men.**_ _**The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to**_ _**Victory!**_ _**I have full confidence in your courage and devotion to duty and skill in**_ _**battle. We will accept nothing less than full Victory! **_ _**Good luck! And let us beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great**_ _**and noble undertaking. **_**General Dwight D. Eisenhower**

Chapter 44: War!

Kremlin, Russia

Russian loyalists loyal to their president try to hold back the A.O.T.N.O. forces. At the stairway, a Russian tries to fire on Garma, but he shoots the guard in the head. "This is the price for the deaths of Porky and others, and Russia will pay for it!" Garma announced.

2 Russians fire at Astaroth, but the goliath warrior swung his axe and tore them asunder. "All of Russia will know the power of the New Order!" Astaroth shouted.

Outside, Al-Asad, Cervantes, Ridley, Seth, Geese, Mimet, Cell, Nacien and Ashnard were fighting Russian security guards. Jerid was taking care of the men who would protect the Russian president. Ridley shouted "Those who support Samus, get a short lifespan!"

Sima Yi used telepathy and held a Russian by the neck, "Poor matter of life!" then twists the Russian as he screams in pain. Sima Yi then crushes the Russian's throat, killing him. "Nobody says no to Sima Yi!"

Inside, a Russian grabbed a club and charged for Scales. The sharpclaw general killed the poor lad with his claws. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic!" Scales growled at some Russian soldiers, whom he killed as well.

Inside, his office, the Russian president was cowering and soon, Garma and Dozle burst in. The 2 Zabi brothers, aim pistols at the diplomat. "Are you the president?" Dozle demanded. The president stood shaking. "Da. I am in this country."

Garma forced the president into his chair. "You have 10 minutes, abdicate all rule in Europe to Emerald, or suffer everyone in Europe!" The president panicked "Get a camera in here!"

* * *

Smash Mansion, Fox's bedroom

Fox came in with Falco and Sonic. Their room that was theirs they couldn't believe it. What was on the floor, were Krystal's, Katt's, and Fara's clothes. Fox had no idea what was going on.

Falco could hear noises from the bathroom. "Hey. Fox, is that Krystal's voice I'm hearing?"

Fox turned to the T.V., "Don't worry. It's my room after all." Sonic propped to the bed. "Let's watch the game." Fox turned on the T.V. and saw a T.V. news broadcast.

"We interrupt your regular broadcast to bring a special bulletin. This one comes from Russia. Ladies and gentlemen, the Russian president." the anchorman announced then the camera zoomed to the Russian president. "I didn't know there were international broadcasts." Fox was shocked. The president got his paper and stated in Russian "This is your president, my good comrades. In order to save lives, I've decided, to abdicate all rule in Eastern Europe, to the New Order. Only if we cooperate with them, can we save millions of lives." Just then, the president threw the paper and begged in English "Smash Brothers! Can you hear me? Smash Brothers!"

Garma turned the camera to him and announced "The Super Smash Brothers are dead! Yet somehow, a Russian said something about a female counterpart to the Smashers. Who are they?" The president got up "You'll find out! When you do..."

Dozle knocked the president cold. Garma said to the camera. "Then come Smash Sisters! We, the New Order will defy you all! Come to Fort Schmerzen! Come! Come and kneel before the New Order!" then Garma smashed the camera will a glass of wine.

Fox turned off the T.V., Sonic got up. "Isn't that Russia's problem?" Falco turned to leave "Who cares? Those Europeans can rot for all I..." Fox looked down "You sure...?" Falco nodded. Just then, the intercom came on.

"It will be everyone's problem if we don't do something about it McCloud. I saw the broadcast too! Everyone in the mansion, gather to the cafeteria, immediately!" Bright's voice said.

Krystal came out in a towel, Fox was shocked. "Krystal? Were you wetting my bed?" Krystal turned to the bed. "Sometimes."

Falco put a hand on his head in frustration. "That's not funny, when you leave your clothes on the floor, even if it's someone else'!"

Krystal smirked then she dropped her towel revealing her naked body, then Sonic and Falco ran off scared. "Sorry I scared off Falco, Fox, but that was lesson teaching." Krystal put a hand on her right thigh.

Fox dropped the remote he was holding. "How could you show off your goods to...?" Krystal turned to Katt and Fara who were still in the bathroom having sex. The 2 Lylatian girls inside were already naked when Krystal was out. "Katt and Fara you mean? I've decided, I'll have a wife instead. Katt Monroe!" Krystal said to Fara "Until you get a lesbian for a wife, you can share Katt with me, and my nude beauty."

Fox sniffled then ran out crying. He knew that Krystal would no longer be his girlfriend.

Krystal sat near Katt after she had made Fara come. "You did accept my proposal last night didn't you?" Katt turned and smiled.

"I did. Can you imagine this?" Krystal laughed "Oh yes! A good home for us girls, a nice pool, a beautiful gallery, and you, my wife" Krystal lifted her feet to show to the girls. "Tickling and massaging my feet."

The blue vixen then laid herself on her back and put her fingers near her pussy. "Allow me to show what masturbation is." Krystal then started rubbing her fingers on her clit. Krystal was beginning to moan as she rubbed herself. Krystal then brought her left hand up to her breasts then started playing with her left breast. Krystal continued pumping her fingers in and out as she moaned. As time went by, Krystal was moaning louder. "Katt! Fara! Watch closely! Aaaah! See me squirt it out!" Augh!" Krystal screamed. After some more seconds, she screamed "Katt!" as she came. Her juices blasted out of her furry vagina and some splashed onto Katt.

Krystal opened her eyes later and kissed Katt."Now that is much nicer than doing it with guys."

Fara lifted a leg. "Aww. Isn't that gorgeous?"

Krystal smiled and said "Yes." Fara wrapped her legs around Krystal's waist. "I sure do dig your body".

Katt purred and groped Krystal's breasts. The feline then brought her hand and poked the vixen's bellybutton, causing Krystal to giggle. "We should shower before going to the lunch room." Katt suggested. Krystal nodded. "Alright."

Outside the room, Toshiie and Keiji were waiting for Krystal to come out. Minutes when Krystal and her companions came out, Toshiie shook Krystal's hand. "So, you finally admitted your feelings for Katt." Keiji laughed.

Toshiie looked down. "I'm sorry you did that in front of Fox. He ran crying to me and he told me about your new feelings."

Krystal looked at Katt then Toshiie. "Thank you Toshiie. She'll make a fine bride."

* * *

Smash mansion, cafeteria

The girls and their allies were getting lunch then Bright stood up. "You all know why you were called in. So listen up." Bright turned on the projector and pointed to a picture of Fort Schmerzen.

"In 1944, Hargrove's best agent, Lt. James Patterson, destroyed the secret mustard gas facility called Fort Schmerzen." Paula raised her hand. "Isn't that the fort bigger on the Siegfried Line?" Bright nodded then flipped the projector to a WWII picture of a German controlled railroad.

"Now, Emerald has restored the fort to full operation. There are train routes that bring prisoners from local towns. My gut feeling is that Emerald is planning something big." The Earth fed flipped to a group of rangers. "We're going to permanently wipe this fortress of evil off the map! We formed a team of Army rangers handpicked from the U.S. Army. They'll bring enough high explosives to reduce Schmerzen to ashes, once and for all."

He then flipped to a German airfield, "First, we will take out the airfields so the enemy can't radio for air support." then Bright flips to a patch of A.O.T.N.O. battle plans "Second, we'll have some fine ninjas steal whatever plans and documents they can find." Bright then flips to show some radio towers. "Third, we'll sever the lines of communication for Schmerzen and the rest of the world. If they call back their armies while we're attacking Schmerzen, we're in for trouble." He then goes back to the rail-yard picture. "Fourth, the rangers and the girls will intercept and commandeer one of the P.O.W. trains that heads for the fort. It is the Trojan Horse, that delivers us to victory." He then turns pictures to the lower levels of Schmerzen. "Finally, from there, the ladies will fight their way to Schmerzen lower grounds, kill Emerald, plant the charges and get the hell out of there."

Hargrove turns off the projector and points to Krystal, Chun-Li, Amy, Lyn, Jody, Manon, Sakura and Peach. "Krystal there, has volunteered to lead the attack on the lower levels of Schmerzen with some of her best girls."

Krystal nodded. "Correct Stanley."

Hargrove blushed. "Next time Krystal, address me as Colonel Hargrove." He then looks at the Schmerzen pictures. "Just make sure any P.O.W.s you encounter are cleared of the blast."

Bright turns to the group. "Dismissed! Pack up and be ready!"

The girls and men cheer. Igrene looked up. "Victory will be in our reach!"

Louise turned to Clarine. "My darling. Should we make it, I'll make us a fine dessert."

Clarine grinned. "I hope we can be relieved of stress for that."

Krystal walked by and rubbed Clarine. "That will do for now Clarine. That will do." Then Krystal leaves with her hips swaying.

* * *

**The battles are yet to come! Who will be the victor? मैं तुम्हें फिर से जल्द ही मिलते हैं आशा है!**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A.), Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales, Shadow the Hedgehog (K.I.A.), Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo (K.I.A.), Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal (K.I.A.), Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus (K.I.A.), Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant (K.I.A.), Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura (K.I.A.), Kalifa (K.I.A.), Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch (K.I.A.), Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar (K.I.A.), Leon Powalski (K.I.A.), Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


	45. Chapter 45

**_"Ultimately, you must forget about technique. The further you progress, the fewer teachings there are. The Great Path is really NO PATH."_** **Morihei Ueshiba**

Chapter 45: Taking the Air Show

Airfield, Germany

Germans were on patrol to watch for enemy planes and helicopters coming in. They would be on night patrol ready to take off at anytime. Suddenly an officer came in to see his crew. It was morning.

"Guys, I'm sure you've had a busy morning watching for enemies, but Scales said no helicopter is to pass." the officer said in German.

A pilot rubbed his head. "Ja. I must be tired."

Another pilot prepared to walk. "So, let's eat up and shower while our planes refuel and rearm."

In the tower, a radar operator was drinking into his coffee and listening to his music player, when suddenly, he saw 4 red dots on his radar. This would be bad soon.

"Sir? You won't believe this." The operator said in German.

Scales got up from his seat and saw the radar. "So, the vixen flies her hide over here."

The Germans and Zeons panicked at the dots came closer. "No need to panic, I'll be waiting for her in my office, personally..." Scales told his men then left for his office.

4 helicopters were heading for the airbase. Krystal was seen in one mounting up on a machine gun. Katt, Fara, Kagerou and Miyu were her passengers. "Mansion tower, this is Bottle 3-9. We're heading for the target."

Command responded "Copy that. Move in and take out the airfield."

Krystal radioed some other helicopters. "Just remember, if Scales is there, he is mine to handle."

Cassandra responded "Okay Krystal."

Gracia from her radio responded "Fine by me."

The helicopters flew in over the airfield and Bottle started firing rockets at the planes. Krystal fired her machine gun at the radio tower. After many bullets, the radio tower toppled over. Thus cutting off enemy communication.

From another helicopter, Titania fired a grenade launcher at a grounded HIND. "Slaughter that!" Titania taunted. Ilyana took a grenade and dropped into a docked German fighter. It blew up and Ilyana gave a thumbs up. "I just hope I was not at an empty stomach." Ilyana smiled.

"Attention all personnel, we have a code-red emergency! Helicopters are circling over us and taking out the base! Any Anti-Air gunners are there, respond!" A German intercom warned.

A German ran for an AA gun. He fired at a helicopter. From that helicopter, Petrine took a stolen RPG, and fired it at the AA gunner, killing him. "This is exciting for a day like this!" Petrine admired.

An OpFor with an RPG came out to the open. "RPG!" the pilot shouted. Katt sniped the bad guy.

As the air battle continued, Krystal's helicopter landed. "Go go! Head out!" Krystal ordered her team to split up.

While the team split, Krystal fought on and was faced by 5 primids. "You're pancake." A Russian taunted.

Suddenly, a jeep drove in and killed the Russian and his primids. Then Fox McCloud appeared from the jeep.

Krystal was shocked "What are you doing out here Fox?"

Fox shook his head. "I did not ever want this place to be your grave, even if you are no longer my girlfriend."

Krystal nodded "Alright you adorable vulpine."

Fox blushed "Whatever you think."

Krystal's radio went off, "So you made it in." Scales' voice was on the radio.

Krystal smirked "Do you know who I am?"

Scales was getting angry "Yes."

Krystal gripped her radio tighter. "You're worst nightmare." then threw the radio apart. She looked at Fox who took a gun from a dead German. "Ready?"

Fox nodded. "Yes."

The 2 foxes fought on through many Germans in the base. They fought some in the library area. Upon reaching Scales' office, Krystal entered and saw Scales hitting her on the head with a chair.

Fox and Scales fought with their fists. As some of Fox's blows barely grazed Scales, the Sharpclaw general responded by giving a headbutt then a body blow to Fox.

Krystal tried to reach for a pistol but Scales stepped on her hand. "Not this time, girl." Scales grinned. He then continued to stomp her until some of her ribs were broken. Krystal thought "He just cracked a bunch of my ribs, I never saw anyone with that much determination."

Scales shook his head. "You... I should have killed you on Sauria long ago."

Krystal was getting tired. "There's no way, I'll be your slave."

Scales took his helmet off. "I guess that leaves me to find a more deadlier manner." but before Scales could get closer, Fox got up and stabbed Scales with his own sword. Krystal took the chance and jammed her staff hard into the reptile's manhood.

"How'd you like it?" Fox taunted.

Scales got some grenades out "You will both, die, with MEEEEE!" he shouted and pulled the pins of the grenades on his chest.

Fox dove out the window taking the general and his grenades with him. The result on ground level was an explosion that even a whole village could hear. Scales and Fox were blown up.

Krystal had time for a grin "Fox... Falco... I have done it... I killed Scales at last..." then she went unconscious.

* * *

Fort Schmerzen

Makarov slammed his coffee table. "What? Scales is dead?"

Kacricon kneeled. "Yeah. I looked at the report and Scales was blown away."

Makarov threw his vodka bottle aside. "Who would've done it?"

Kacricon looked up. "Krystal."

The Russian looked at Imran Zakhaev's picture. "No time for panic yet. I'll teach the world a lesson, no one will never forget."

Seth, Cell and Geese walked by the casualty board and saw General Scales added onto it. "So... Scales has fallen." Seth smirked.

Cell held a finger up "And so today ends another episode of wasting time with Scales. I was given sexist comments from him at lunch."

Geese rubbed his chin "What's your response?"

Cell smiled evilly "Pin a hate letter to Scales' grave. See if his spirit gets angry."

* * *

Field Hospital

Krystal could see in her vision, a shadowed Fox telling her "I got you here in time. You'll be okay my friend." when she fixed her vision, it was Toshiie Maeda who said it to her. "There you are."

Krystal looked up. "Where's Fox?"

Toshiie knelt by the blue fox's bed. "When I saw Scales and Fox dying, Scales was just with his head remaining and Fox got his front half blown off. I rushed in and brought you back here."

Krystal wanted to sit up but her broken ribs just kept her down. "Did Fox...say anything to you before he died?"

Toshiie nodded. "He wanted me to tell you, he would be proud in the heavens for you to marry Katt. He also said that you are now free to build your own team if you like."

Krystal smiled "Like Fox had Star Fox?"

Toshiie put his hands on his waist. "Of course."

Krystal pointed to herself. "What did the doctor say 'bout my ribs?"

The young warrior looked at the bandages on Krystal's body. "He said you'll be okay by morning." Toshiie prepared to walk away "Get well soon my friend."

* * *

**Scales is out of the picture, but so is Fox. Ще се видим.**

**Heroines: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Midna, Ruto, Nabooru, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Ayumi Tachibana, Krystal, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Misura Asuro, Eve Law, Kagerou Ujuro, Ethel de Gama, Salov, Krynne, Jenny Fuller, Anne Parks, Julia Schroeder, Emily Saunders, Molly Magara, Ally Hong, Fiona Florence, Palutena, Jody Summer, Kate Alan, Mrs. Arrow, Misty, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Lyra, Kate, Leaf, Dawn, Cheryl, Gardenia, Cynthia, Candice, Greta, Solana, Minami, Phoebe, Flannery, May, Janine, Whitney, Clair, Maylene, Chigusa, Lara Laramie, Zoey, Holly, Luna, Nicolette, Lizabeth, Delia Ketchum, Caroline, Lola, Johanna, Adeleine, Ribbon, Lyn, Micaiah, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Mia, Nephenee, Lethe, Lyre, Sanaki, Sigrun, Marcia, Laura, Lucia, Nailah, Heather, Meg, Jill, Ilyana, Astrid, Tanith, Calill, Ena, Vika, Sheeda, Palla, Catria, Est, Minerva, Norne, Athena, Midia, Elice, Lena, Florina, Farina, Fiora, Vaida, Farina, Karla, Rebecca, Louise, Nino, Lilina, Thany, Tate, Juno, Fir, Clarine, Sue, Miledy, Guinevere, Wendy, Dorothy, Cath, Lalam, Niime, Cecilia, Eirika, Tana, Vanessa. Neimi, Lute, Tethys, Natasha, Amelia, Marisa, L'Arachel, Syrene, Selena, Myrrh, Ethlin, Adean, Briggid, Ira, Diadora, Rackesis, Sylvia, Tailto, Mahnya, Aida, Deet'var, Pamela, Rana, Mana, Lakche, Radney, Yuria, Phee, Femina, Patty, Nanna, Janne, Leen, Laylea, Teeny, Linda, Altenna, Ishtar, Hilda, Tanya, Safy, Machyua, Lara, Karin, Selfina, Mareeta, Tina, Eda, Linoan, Olwen, Amalda, Sara, Miranda, Misha, Brunya, Petrine, Paula Polestar, Kumatora, Meryl Silverbergh, Olga Gurlukovich, Manon Batiste, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy White, Rose, Ibuki, Makoto, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary, Li Xiangfei, Hotaru Futaba, Nakoruru, Rimururu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Cham Cham, Shippu no Reon, Reppu no Hion, Shiki, Rinka Yoshino, Saya, Mikoto, Minto, Mina Majikina, Iroha, Suzuhime, Angelica, Benten, Taki, Seong Mina, Chai Xianghua, Sophitia Alexandra, Cassandra Alexandra, Setsuka, Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine, Talim, Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Raye Hino/Sailor Mars, Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino/Sailor Venus, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Amara Ten'ou/Sailor Uranus, Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune, Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, Cynder, Ember, Bianca, Sheila, Frau Bow, Sayla Mass, Mirai Yashima, Christina Mackenzie, Emma Sheen, Fa Yuiry, Leina Ashta, Roux Louka, Elpeo Puru, Elle Vianno, Kayra Su, Chan Agi, Rain Mikamura, Allenby Beardsley, Nami, Nico Robin, Nefertari Vivi, Videl, Android 18, Pan, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Granny Chiyo, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yoruichi Shihouin, Soifon, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Mashiro Kuna, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Matsuri Kudo, Konoka Suzunami, Shiyo, Mizuho Asano, Rurichiyo Kasumioji, Kanisawa, Ryo Kunieda, Kyoko Haida, Mai Suzuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Ran'Tao, Miyako Shiba, Sun Shang Xiang, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Oichi, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Ina, Kai, Nene, Kunoichi, Gracia, Aya**

**H.Q. Personal: Bright Noa, Col. Stanley Hargrove**

**Allies: Captain John Price, Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask, Soap Mactavish, Gaz, Eagle, Nikolai, Marth, Roy, Ike, Fox Mccloud (K.I.A.), Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Pokemon trainer with Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Zhuge Liang, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Motonari Mori, Katsuie Shibata, Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda, Wei Yan, Pang Tong, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, Sgt. Foley, Kenichi, Cpl. Dunn, Pvt. James Ramirez, Officer Morrison, Officer Astrachan (K.I.A.), Officer Stuart, Officer Emery (K.I.A.), Officer Terry, Officer Burton (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wade (K.I.A.), Pvt. Wells, Pvt. Sandler, Pvt. Morgan (K.I.A.), Pvt. McCord, Pvt. Anders, Morimasa Sakuma, Shogen Yamaji, Hideaki Tokuyama, Yasumasa Sakuma, Katsumasa Shibata, Nagayori Murai, Katsumitsu Fuwa, Ieyoshi Haigo, Yoritsuna Miyogi, Katsuteru Menju, Iekiyo Yasui**

**Villains: Emerald, General Scales (K.I.A.), Shadow the Hedgehog (K.I.A.), Ashnard, Blood Falcon, King Boo (K.I.A.), Seth, Geese Howard, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Eugeal (K.I.A.), Mimet, Telulu, Byruit, Rubeus (K.I.A.), Nacien, Valtome (K.I.A.), Sima Yi, Khaled Al-Asad, Zant (K.I.A.), Vladimir Makarov, Victor Zakhaev, Cervantes de Leon, Astaroth, Samurai Goroh (K.I.A.), Darkrai, Ridley, Spandam, Rob Lucci, Kaku (K.I.A.), Jyabura (K.I.A.), Kalifa (K.I.A.), Dozle Zabi, Garma Zabi, Jerid Messa, Kacricon Cacooler, Buran Blutarch, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Porky Minch (K.I.A.), Cell, Billy Kane (K.I.A.), Pigma Dengar (K.I.A.), Leon Powalski (K.I.A.), Panther Caroso (K.I.A.), Michelo Chariot, Kyoji Kasshu**


End file.
